Alola to Alola
by bladeknight1226
Summary: This will be my version of the Sun and Moon anime. So spoilers if you have seen the show so far.
1. Welcome to Alola

**Okay this is my second Pokémon fanfiction that I'll be working on. As the other this will be a harem, sorry I could help it because I like a lot of parings. So who will be in it well here is the list.**

 **Serena (I know, she's been used a lot, but I like her character)**

 **Aria (She is hardly used.)**

 **Lillie (She is my favorite girl from the sun and moon anime so far, and the sun and moon game)**

 **Mallow (She and Ash have a lot in common)**

 **Lana (I'm not going lie she's not my favorite, but I want to give her a chance)**

 **Diantha (A rare pairing plus she's my third favorite champion)**

 **Cynthia (I enjoy these stories)**

 **Elesa (She uses electric types, and Ash's first Pokémon was Pikachu)**

 **Erika (Seriously less than 10 stories with her and Ash)**

 **Sabrina (I don't see these stories often)**

 **Ilene (Only two stories with Ash, don't worry she is twenty in this story)**

 **Noa (I liked that filler episode she was in)**

 **Bianca (The on from Alto she is hardly used.)**

 **Melody (I enjoy this paring)**

 **That is the list for this story, now for the Pokémon. Ash will bring his older Pokémon to Alola, as for newer ones, any Pokémon from the sun and moon anime so far will be caught, as well as ones you suggest. I have change a few things, in this story Ash won the Kalos league. And he did not release Goodra, or Greninja, instead he caught Zygarde, to prevent anyone from trying to, as well for a little extra fire power when he needs it, and he pick up his Pidgeot, Squirtle, Charizard, and Primeape. Also Serena still did kiss Ash, and went to Hoenn. Also I'm giving Ash the Vulpix, and Samson Oak will get am Eevee. Now on with the story.**

"Yeah, this is awesome!"

Shouted a raven hair teen, who was riding a shark like Pokémon. On his shoulder, was a small mouse like Pokémon with yellow fur, red cheeks, and a lightning bolt shape tail. Swimming next to them were several other Pokémon, which included small crocodilian, a crawfish, a sea weasel, a sea otter, and oval shaped, blue tadpole. This was Ash, his Pikachu, and several other Pokémon he has caught over the years. Recently Ash's, mom's Pokémon Mr. Mime had won a raffle for a vacation to the Alola. After finding a little bit about the Alola region, Ash decided to explore it after their vacation. Before he left, Ash realize he hadn't been bonding with his old Pokémon, so decide that during his time in Alola, he would use all of his Pokémon, and rotate his teams. Ever since his victory in the Kalos League he also realized he had been neglecting his Pokémon, so this why he would should the neglect. As he continued to ride the Sharpedo, he took in the beautiful sights of the Alola region. It was incredible, with cool Pokémon, nice people, and a rich environment.

Once he got off the Sharpedo ride, Ash and his Pokémon began running on the beach. Where he unfortunately stepped on the tail, of a small cat-like Pokémon. This upset it, and shot an Ember attack, at Ash's face. After having fun on the beach, Ash return his Pokémon before meeting up with his mom, who was relaxing under an umbrella with her Mr. Mime. Where they began walking towards the Pokémon School, in order to drop off a Pokémon egg they were deliver to Prof. Oak cousin. Ash himself, had recently acquired an egg the Professor, for winning the Kalos League. His egg was brown with red patterns on the bottom while the egg they were delivering was a lighter shade of brown, with a white Z-zag on it. While walking they came a across a small beetle like Pokémon, before it disappeared into the woods.

Once they got to the school they dropped off the egg, before Ash went off to do some exploring. Leaving his egg with his mother, Ash took off with Pikachu. After a while they came across a girl who looked to be about 16, next to her were a small sea lion, a round hedgehog, a small pink, and fruit like Pokémon. Wanting to find out about the new Pokémon, he walked up them. The girl noticed himself, but before he could introduce himself.

"Look Out!" She shouted.

However it was too late, as Ash was trampled on by a bunch of Tauros. The girl then came up to Ash.

"Are you okay?"

Once getting up, he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Smiling she was about to ask something when a Tauros appeared behind her startling her, causing her to hide Ash, only for Pikachu to surprise her, which caused her to jump back.

"Hey are you scared, of Pokémon?"

He asked, noticing she didn't seemed scared."

"I am not scared, I love Pokémon, at least from a research study."

"I'm sorry, you cute out here pretty quickly."

Another girl, this one with green hair, came up apologizing, she was followed by another girl with blue hair, and a short guy with orange hair.

"It's fine." Ash quickly brushed it off, when he noticed her.

"Hey, didn't I see you fishing by the beach?"

"For, Bruxish."

She answered, remembering her brief encountered.

"Hey who know this guy?"

The green hair girl asked.

"Hi, my name is Ash, and came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

Once Ash introduced himself to them, they then introduced themselves, Lillie was the blonde haired girl with white dress. Mallow was the green hair girl, Lana the blue haired, and Sophocles the orange haired guy. Once Ash explained what he was doing here the students decided to show him around. Once they were doing, and back outside they heard a commotion, deciding to investigate they went to the front of their school. There they saw a guy who looked to be about seventeen, with tan skin, and red, and brown hair and was wear red shorts, next to him was a Charizard, with a seat on its back. Standing in front of them were three other teen. The two guys were wearing black shorts, while the girl was wearing a white pair of shorts. All three had black shirts with a skull a crossbones on it, they also had bandannas, and a white cap.

"Who are they?" Ash asked with a frown not liking their attitudes.

"They part of Team Skull, their always trying to bully us into Pokémon battles." Mallow answered for him.

Deciding to lend the guy a hand Ash stood beside him. Team Skull called three bat Pokémon, three lizards, and three mongoose. Ash called out his Pikachu, and one of his Pokémon came out. It was his Totodile who looked ready to fight. While the teen next to Ash called out a Pokémon called Turtonator. It was a large turtle like Pokémon, with a spiny shell.

"So that's a Turtonator."

"A strong and trusted friend, a wise one." The tan teen answered.

"Salandit use Venoshock!" "Yungoose Bite! "Zubat use Leech Life!"

The 3 lizards jumped before firing a purple liquid at Totodile, while the bat Pokémon were charging at Pikachu, but Ash was quick to counter.

"Pikachu Quick Attack! Totodile Hydro Pump!"

Pikachu took off with great speed as a white trail of light followed behind him, while Totodile unleased a large torrent of water. Pikachu slammed into the Zubat sending them crashing, as Totodile's Hydro Pump sent the Salandit flying back.

"That fast." The teen known as Kiawe complemented.

The Yungoose bit on the spines on the back of Turtonator, however the spines suddenly exploded shooting the Yungoose back.

"Hey, what happened?" Ash question, he never saw something like that.

"If something touches Turtonator's spines they will explode." Kiawe explained.

"Woah cool!"

"Salandit use Flame Burst."

"Zubat Bite."

"Pikachu and Totodile dodge and use Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam!"

Pikachu quickly moved out of reach from the Zubat, before sending them a painful shock that know them out. Causing one Team Skull Member to return them. However Totodile instead took the attack, before shouting his name as he began to glow. His body grew larger, as his spikes grew larger as well, his tail and jaws grew thicker as he evolved. Once the light disappeared he roared his new name.

"CROCONAW!"

"Awesome my Totodile evolved!" Ash shouted in excitement as he took out his Kalos dex.

" _Croconaw the Big Jaw Pokémon, Once it bite down on something, it won't let go until it losses it's fang. New Fangs grow back quickly. This Croconaw is male and the ability Sheer Force. Croconaw has unlock its egg move Dragon Dance, and has learn the moves Ice Punch, and Crunch."_

"Wow that's awesome Crocodile!" Ash shouted in pride, while every else marveled at the evolution. "Now Croconaw use Dragon Dance, and then Crunch."

"Croconaw!" The Big Jaw Pokémon shouted before glowing with reddish, purple aura.

Once the Dragon Dance was done, he took off with new speed before chomping down on the 3 Salandit. Once tossing them, another member of Team Skull returned them.

"Time for me to finish this." Kiawe stated as began a dance.

"My full body, and soul! My whole body, burns like a red hot flames of the Akala Mountains! Inferno Overdrive!"

Kiawe shouted as light growing from him, and began flowing into Turtonator, before it launched an extremely large fireball. Once I hit the Yungoose, it create a large explosion before creating lot of smoke. Once it cleared the Yungoose were knocked out, before last member if Team Skull returned them, as the rode off on the bikes.

Once Ash asked what it was, they told him it was a special move called a Z-move that is passed down in Alola for generations. Once finding a bit more the Z-moves and their trials, Ash had to leave with his mother. Later Ash and his mother had dinner at a restaurant, before Ash decided to go on a stroll. While walking Ash felt something calling out to him, following the feeling he went a cliff were he a confronted by an incredibly creature. It was mostly yellow, and black, with white marking, and an orange plume.

Walking up to it, Ash felt it talking to him. It then reveal a bracelet, which looked like the one Kiawe was wearing. It floated towards Ash, before Ash stuck his arm out, as place the bracelet on it. It had a yellow crystal on it with marking, the creature then took off leaving Ash in awe.

Once it was gone, Ash looked at the gift he received, a smile made its way to his face. It looked like Alola would be his most interesting adventure so far.

 **Okay, let me know what you think, also I forgot to mention, Ash has already traded his Tauros so what Pokémon to you want him to have received. Now since this will be following the anime I'll do most episode however, I make my own episodes, and skip some stupid episodes.**


	2. Class In Alola Begins

**Okay seems you guys want me to add few girls into the harem. After Looking at the suggestions here is who will be added.**

 **May (It admit much like Mallow, May and Ash have a lot in common.)**

 **Miette (Much like Lana she is not my favorite, but I'll give her a chance.)**

 **Shauna (Just like the people who suggested her and Miette there a rare.)**

 **Lyra (You guys are right, she is hardly used)**

 **Hilda (I really like the pairing)**

 **Georgia (Unova alright I admit I like personality.)**

 **Pairing I decided add myself**

 **Leaf (I still really don't see this often.)**

 **Solidad (There are only two stories with her.)**

 **Lorelei (It rare as well)**

 **Those are the only girls I'm going to add. Also I know some you guys want me to add Dawn, and Misty but I'm sorry that I won't. The reason for me Misty, to me, seemed more of a sister to him. As for Dawn again more of a sister, yeah I know she dressed up as a cheerleader for Ash. But that still didn't change my opinion. Please do not assume that I don't like these pairings. They may not be my favorite, but I don't hate them. If I put them on a scale for 1 to 10, 1 beginning the worst and 10 beginning the best for me, they would be at an 8. Now I have a question for you guys do you want Team Rocket to be in this series? Or would you rather them leave? I just want to know your opinions. Also you will see Greninja but I can't decide when, also let me know when you feel when some of Ash Pokémon should evolve. Now back to the story.**

It was a sunny day in the Alola region, as it was a new day for Ash, as he prepare for his first at the Pokémon School in the Alola region.

"Okay, looks like I have everything ready to go buddy." He asked his longtime partner.

"Pika Pika!" He shouted.

Despite not being completely understanding what he said, the bond the two shared, allowed him to get what he was saying. Once he was done, he headed towards the school, telling Kukui that he would meet him there. Since he didn't have a place in Alola, he would be staying with Kukui for the time being. However he still paid for rent, since he's traveled through 6 regions, did well in the leagues, even winning one, as well as winning the Battle Frontier, and the Orange League. He had plenty of money, but he never really used it, so until he could find somewhere close to the school, with plenty of space for his Pokémon and training space, but still a good distance away from the town, since he was used to living in a quite area, he would be staying with Prof. Kukui.

It didn't take as long as Ash expected to reach the school, once he was inside, he went to Principle Oak's Office to receive his class. Turns out, he was in Prof. Kukui's class, and everyone he met yesterday, were also in the class.

"Alola everyone." Prof. Kukui greeted, as he walked into the class, with Ash trailing behead him, holding the egg he received.

"Alola." "Alola." "Alola." "Alola." "Alola." The class greeted, but as Ash walked in, Kiawe noticed the Z-bracelet, with the Z-Crystal. This shocked him, since Ash didn't know much about Z-Crystals.

"Starting today, Ash will be joining us at the Pokémon School. If he has any questions, please don't hesitate to help him."

Once that was done, Prof. Kukui allowed Ash to interact with his class mates. They began asking some simple questions.

"So Ash want made you decide to come to Alola?"

Ash smiled, as he explained how found out about Alola, and why he decided to travel here. They also asked him if he traveled to other regions.

"I've traveled through Kanto twice, the 1st for the Indigo League, the 2nd was for the battle frontier. I've travels through the Orange Islands, and went through Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, participating in their leagues as well." This impressed every, since his went through six other regions.

"What are Pokémon Leagues?" Lillie asked.

Since Prof. Oak told him that the Alola region, didn't have a league he understood why Lillie, and everyone else was confused.

"Well you see a Pokémon League, is were trainer first travels throughout the region battling people called gym leaders."

As Ash continued to explain how the Gym Battles, and the Pokémon League worked the others grew more excited, I sound like their Alola trials, but different in many ways. Through the idea of battling in front of hundreds of people sound nerve racking. While they continue talking, Mallow noticed something g one Ash's wrist.

"Hey, is that a Z-Crystal." She said, pointing to the bracelet.

"Yeah, it looks like an Electrium Z. How did you get that, you didn't participate in any trials that I know of." Kiawe, asked.

"You see after I left yesterday, I went for a walk after dinner. While walking I heard something calling out to me, and when I follow it, I ending up see a Pokémon I've never seen before."

As Ash gave a description of the Pokémon he saw, the students, as well as Prof. Kukui gained a look of shook.

"No way, you met Tapu Koko, The Guardian of Melemele Island?" Lillie asked in shock.

She then talk about how Tapu Koko, would help Islanders, as well playing tricks on people, it would even punish people, if it finds it fitting. However on the occasion, Tapu Koko is known to mysterious gifts to people it likes.

"That's great, so that must mean Tapu Koko really likes Ash." Mallow stated.

However this got Ash into thought, he then turn to Kiawe and asked, "What can you tell me about these Z-Crystals?"

"Only when a Pokémon, and its trainer hearts become one, will the Z-Ring turn it's feeling into power. But those feelings must be about something greater than themselves. Like helping the islands, helping the Pokémon, or helping others. Only those who care about all living things in are world, are permitted to use Z-moves." He answered before continuing.

"I not exactly sure what Tapu Koko sees in you, but now you're a Z-Ring owner, you need to realize your responds ability.

This caused Ash to look at his Z-Ring, he then smiled before facing Kiawe.

"Kiawe, while I may understand everything about the Z-Move, but I do know how special they are. So I can promise, you can count on me."

This seemed to satisfy, Kiawe as he smile.

"That good enough."

Meanwhile the Professor had a smile on his face.

"So we have clash between a Volt Tackle and a Flamethrower, very nice." He said to himself. Unlike Kiawe, Prof. Kukui recognized that Z-Crystal as Pikanium Z. While Electrium Z, and Pikanium Z, looked similar, the symbol on Pikanium Z looked like Pikachu's tail.

As the class began Principal Oak came in, to help explain the differences in regional variants. Which is when a Pokémon has adapted, to live another region. The example they used were an Alola Exeggutor, and a regular Exeggutor. The Exeggutor that Ash was used to seeing were Grass/Psychic types, while in Alola they were Grass/Dragon types. Once school was done, Ash said his goodbyes before heading back to Prof. Kukui place.

Once there Ash released his Pokémon so they relax, thanks to Prof. Oak, Ash could now carry up to 12 Pokémon at a time. Currently he had 9 of them, 5 older Pokémon, and 4 newer ones. The 9 Pokémon he had on them were, his Pikachu, his newly evolved Croconaw, his first flying type Pidgeot, his Fire type from Hoenn Torkoal, his Land Shark Pokémon Gible, as for his new ones, they were a yellow and black, lion cub-like Pokémon, his new Shiny Shinx. Then there was a large snake-like Pokémon with a hood below the head. Playing with his Gible, was a small blue and black quadrupedal creature, and a horn on its head. Finally that last Pokémon was a yellow fox, with a white mouth and red fur coming out of its ears. Deciding to check to see if his Pokémon learn any of new moves, Ash took out his Poké Dex.

 _Pidgeot; The Bird Pokémon: This Pidgeot is female, and has the ability Keen Eye, it knows the moves: Hurricane, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Mirror Move, Roost, Tailwind, Twister, Hyper Beam, and Double Team_

 _Torkoal; The Coal Pokémon: It burns coal inside its shell for energy. It blows out black soot if it is endangered. This Torkoal is males and has the ability Shell Armor, it knows the moves: Iron Defense, Flamethrower, Overheat, Heat Wave, Body Slam, Smokescreen, Shell Smash, Inferno, Lava Plume, and Earthquake._

 _Gible; The Land Shark Pokémon: It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces on prey that stray too close. This Gible is male, and has the ability Sand Veil, it knows the moves: Draco Meteor, Dig, Dragon Pulse, Rock Smash, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, and Sand Tomb._

 _Shinx; The Flash Pokémon: The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when it trouble. This Shinx is Female, and has the ability Guts, it knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Charge, and Spark, Shinx's egg moves Fire Fang, and Ice Fang, have not been unlocked yet._

 _Arbok; The Cobra Pokémon:_ _This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok, wraps it body around its foes, escaping its crushing embrace is impossible. The Arbok is male and has the ability is Shed Skin. Arbok's moves are: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Glare, Crunch, Poison Fang, and Belch._

 _Deino; The Irate Pokémon: They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds. This Deino is male and has the ability Hustle. Deino's moves are: Dragon Rage, Tackle, Focus Energy, Bite, and Headbutt. Deino has not unlocked its egg move Head Smash._

 _Fennekin; The Fox Pokémon: Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. This Fennekin is male and has the ability Blaze. Fennekin knows the moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, and Howl_

Placing his Poké Dex down, Ash smiled knowing his older Pokémon learned some new attacks. As for his new ones his new that they were still young, but it was good they already knew at least 4 moves. Arbok was one his most powerful new Pokémon, trading 29 of his 30, wasn't easy but he knew it was for the best. After all, his Tauros all want to battle, but he couldn't train them all. Once Prof. Oak suggested trading, he thought long, and her about it. After talking to his herd, he agreed on trading. The trading ended really well, he had gotten many new Pokémon, and his Tauros ended up in good homes. His thoughts were broken, when he heard his teacher walking up beside his.

"That's great collection of Pokémon, Ash."

This gave Ash a proud smile, he glad to have them, after all they were his family.

"Thanks, although they are only some of the Pokémon, I have."

This surprised Kukui, he remember Prof. Oak telling him that Ash had a lot of Pokémon, this would help him in his research.

"How, many Pokémon do you have?"

Scratching his chin, Ash began mentally counting all of his Pokémon.

"I currently have 71 Pokémon."

This shocked Prof. Kukui, he wasn't that much, although if Prof. Oak was right about Ash's bond with his Pokémon, then I was possible that his bond with his Pokémon, is what is attracting Tapu Koko. Suddenly he heard his phone, leaving to quickly answer the call.

"Kukui here, what's up? Huh. Yeah. I see alright then."

[The Next Day]

Ash was once again was walking to school while caring his egg.

"I hope you hatch soon, because I can't to see what you hatch into."

Once Ash reached the school, confetti was suddenly thrown towards him, and large bubble pop in front of him. Thankful it just caused him to stumble back. Suddenly Ash's classmate appear in front of him.

"Alola Surprise!" The three girls shouted.

Kiawe then walked up him. "Did we surprise you?"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

Mallow then spoke up. "You see today, we decided to have a surprise welcome party for you, and that was just the first surprise."

"First surprise."

Sophocles then spoke. "Next Togedemaru, and I want to challenge you. I'm sure you know want that means."

This got Ash fired up, "A Pokémon Battle, right? Alright Sophocles I except your challenge."

But as it turned out, it actually was a balloon popping challenge. So the first one to pop all the balloons wins. After finding out what the challenge was, he decided to use his old friend Pidgeot, Ash called her out. The other were marveled, by her beautiful bird Pokémon, and her size. Using her talons to their advantage, Ash won the contest. The next surprise was, a land, and water race, against Lana, and her Popplio. Choosing his newly evolved Croconaw, the two water types had a good race. Croconaw had a lead due to being able to run on land, once in the water Popplio was able to catch up to Croconaw. But due to the new speed in the evolution, Croconaw in the end was pull a head. After winning Ash's next challenge was a Tauros race, between Kiawe and himself.

While Ash ride on Pokémon often, his experience allowed him to tie with Kiawe. The fourth surprise came in the form of lunch, made by Mallow. Which ended up being one of best lunches Ash has ever had. This caused Mallow to blush, from the complements he gave her. The final surprise was a battle with Kukui. Once on the battlefield, Ash gave Principal Oak three of his Pokéballs. Since Ash wasn't allow to have more than six Pokémon, on him in battle. He then handed his egg to his new friends asking them to hold it for him. Once that was done, Ash walked back to the battlefield. Kukui then called out his Rockruff, when Ash first to Kukui's house he met the two Rockruff that lived with him. Apparently one of the Rockruff, lived with Kukui, while the other one showed up one day, and the Professor has been taking care of him.

"Okay, so he choose Rockruff, in that case Deino I choose you." Ash shouted as he tossed out a Pokéball.

His new Dark/Dragon types, called out its name in joy.

"Deinnnooooo!"

Samson Oak, who was the ref for the battle, shouted, "Begin."

Ash immediately went to the offence.

"Deino, use Dragon Rage!"

"Deino!"

Deino then began to gather his dragon energy, before launching a blue sphere towards the Puppy Pokémon.

"Rockruff, dodge then use Tackle."

As the sphere approached, Rockruff then leaped out of the way, before charge at Deino with great speed.

"Deino, counter with your Tackle, and use Headbutt."

Deino then charge towards using his hearing to locate Rockruff. Then two then collided, before Deino smash his head against Rockruff, sending it stumbling back. Ash then had Deino fire another Dragon Rage, which sent Rockruff flying back. However Rockruff, regained his senses, as Kukui order him to use Rock Throw. Rockruff, created several rock at his tail, sending them towards Deino causing him to go back. The two would continue to trade blows, as Rockruff took 1 more Dragon Rage, 2 more Tackles, and 1 Bite attack. Deino then took 2 more Tackles, 1 Bite, and 2 more Rock Throw, with a 3rd one sending him flying back, causing Deino to struggle to get back up.

"Rockruff, use Howl, and then use Bite!" Kukui shouted going for the final below.

Rockruff then howled, as he glowed causing his attack to raise. He then charged towards Deino getting closer, and closer. And just when it would look like he was about to connect…

"Deinoooooooo!"

It shouted with new found strength, as it fired a blueish, purple flames that connect with Rockruff. This sent crashing back, as Ash took advantage.

"Deino, great job, you learned Dragon Breath, now let's finish this with Focus Energy, and Bite!"

"Deinoooooo!" He shouted, before he began charging the last of his energy, as he charged towards Rockruff."

Now as Deino was now closing in, Prof. Kukui told Rockruff to use Rock Throw. Using the last of their strength, the two Pokémon attack collided with each other. Causing the dust to cover the field, a few minutes went by before it finally clear. Which reveal both Pokémon were unconscious.

"Both Deino, and Rockruff are unable to battle, which means this match is a draw." Samson announced.

Everyone began cheering for the incredible battle they had just witness. Ash walked up to Deino, before taking him into his arms, and then gave him a Sitrus Berry, before thanking him for the battle and returning him to his Pokéball. Prof. Kukui did the same before, walking up to Ash, and thanking him for the battle. However before everyone could go inside a talk about the battle, they heard a noise. Suddenly Tapu Koko, appeared in front of Ash, causing him to jump back. Tapu Koko then took Ash's hat before, heading off into the forest. Following Tapu Koko, Ash ending up in a clearing in the forest. Where Tapu Koko, was waiting for him, he then returned Ash's hat, before taking a battle stands. The other just arrived in time to see, Tapu Koko activate his ability Electric Terrain. Once that was done Tapu Koko motion for Ash and Pikachu to make the first move.

"Ash, Electric Terrain makes electric moves more powerful!" Lillie called out to Ash.

This caused Ash to look at her, and gave her a thumbs up. Taking his battle stands, Ash called out his first move.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Pi-Ka." Pikachu shouted as his tail glowed white, before slamming it into Tapu Koko.

Despite Pikachu landing, Tapu Koko didn't seemed too faze. This caught everyone off guard. Tapu Koko then glowed in a rainbow of colors, before charging at Pikachu. However, Ash had Pikachu use Double Team, before deciding to use an old move.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pikaaaaaaa!"

Slamming into Tapu Koko, sending him back, this seemed to due decent damage to the guardian. However Tapu Koko then charged towards Ash, which caused Ash to try and block it. Tapu Koko then stopped in front of Ash, before touching the Z-Crystal causing it to glow. Then he began instructing Ash to follow some movements. Copying Tapu Koko, a golden glow began surround Ash, before flowing into Pikachu. Finishing the movements, Ash and Pikachu then launched their new attack. Pikachu then slammed into Tapu Koko, before once again sending him flying. This did even more damage than the Volt Tackle. Once Tapu Koko got up, he stared at Ash before nodding and taking off. Then was quite surprise at this recent event as his friend walked up to him. He didn't know why Tapu Koko, was so interested in him, but he knew one thing. This would be their last encountered.

 **Okay, thing was my longest chapter, yet. So let me know if you still want Team Rocket. Also again I'm sorry for not adding Misty and Dawn but I hope you understand my reasons. Also thank you for suggestion those girls to add. By the way I reason replaced the Electrium-Z for Pikanium-Z is because I still want Ash to go through the electric trial. Also the Z-Crystal did not shatter like in the anime. Also let me know what other Pokémon you want Ash to receive from his Tauros trade.**


	3. A New Dex, and Old Problems

**Okay so looks like Team Rocket will stay. Now it seems some people may have missed some info, or I forgot to put it in. Serena still went to Hoenn, but she will visit Ash, and vice-versa. Next, Ash already has a legendary, I had him caught Zygarde, so he can keep Greninja. Now if you're wondering if he'll catch other legendries, only a few. Which ones, I'm thinking Meloetta, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Hoopa, Azelf, Mewtwo, and maybe Latias, and Latios. Now there were a few things I forgot to mention, Pokémon will learn a maximum of twenty moves. The reasons is because I going have Ash use fusion moves, so I need a large number of moves. Now on to the Pokémon Ash will get. He can catch any Pokémon found in Alola, but any Pokémon that can't be found in Alola will have to wait until he leave Alola to visit his friends, or his mother. Also Team Rocket will have a surprise for you in this chapter.**

[At Prof. Kukui's place]

Ash was currently training his Pokémon, except Deino who was giving the day off in order to rest. Ash's Fennekin and Shinx were currently practicing the moves against each other. Ash was currently trying to get Fennekin to learn Flame Charge, while Shinx was practicing Bite. They training was going well as they show signs of perfecting the techniques. Fennekin was able to summon flame around it, but not for long. Shinx's teeth would glow, before it would disappear. Since they were around the same level, they were perfect training partners.

Flying over the water, Pidgeot was practicing going through some hoops, practicing a new combination attack. So far everything was going well, but every now and then Pidgeot would lose control. However Pidgeot's determination kept it going, and making sure it would master the move. Over on the shore Croconaw burrowing in the sand, practicing his Dig attack. Since Croconaw couldn't learn many ground-type moves until, he evolved, Dig was there only option. Next by some rocks Pikachu was show Arbok, how to use Iron Tail. Arbok, so far has been able to leave large dents in the rock, so Ash guessed he wasn't too far off. Torkoal was Gible were having their own battle, with Deino watching, since Deino, and Ash's other Dragon types met Gible, they been asking him to teach them Draco Meteor. So far Gible's helped Goodra, and Noivern have gotten the hang of it.

They continue, to train till it was time to eat, once they were finished, Ash had them demonstrate their progress. Kukui was also there, since he wanted to see what Ash was working on. Surprising both Ash and Kukui they had master the moves they had been working on. Once congratulating on their work Ash returned them to their Pokéballs, Pikachu leaped on Ash's shoulder, as they bid goodnight.

[The next day]

Ash, was currently in Prof. Kukui's lab, watching as the Professor was typing away at his computer. In Ash's hands was a strange device, according to Kukui, it was a Poké Dex. However it was missing a power source. Suddenly the electricity went wild, as one of the Rockruff began to whimper. Suddenly, a Rotom appeared from an outlet, before charging into the Poké Dex. Caught off guard Ash examined the dex expecting something to happen. Suddenly the Poké Dex sprung to life, as a face appeared it. It didn't long for Ash to realize that Rotom, is the Poké Dex.

Rotom then began scanning the room, as greeted him with Alola.

"Language selection complete."

"Woah it talked."

"Rotom, please lend Ash a helping hand, from now on." Kukui spoke.

"Understood, Ash user registration complete. Poke Dex, now loading." Few seconds went by before Rotom spoke up again. "100% Alola! Nice to meet you Ash."

"Wow, we can even have a conversation." Ash asked.

"Of course, Rotom Dex to equip with an assortment of languages. I have been program to communicate with people of all different kinds." Rotom stated proudly.

"Awesome!" Ash stated.

"Awesome! Does not compute. Does not compute." Rotom said in confusion.

"Ash was just said, he was very impressed with your capabilities." Kukui answered him.

"I understand, awesome means excellent. I'm other words Rotom Dex is excellent." Rotom stated proudly.

A few minutes went by, as Kukui introduced himself, and Rotom explained his capabilities. This lead to Ash having Pikachu scanned by Rotom, before Rotom pulled Pikachu's tail, leading to everyone getting shocked. Once that was done, everyone got ready as they made their way to the Pokémon School.

[Elsewhere]

A red headed woman, and blue haired man had exited a plane, followed by what looked to be a cat and some kind of blue creature dressed as people, as they began talking amongst themselves. It was Team Rocket, longtime enemies of Ash, despite helping him save the world several times. It was clear they were here to steal the Pokémon of this region, as they began walking into town.

[At the Pokémon School]

Once Ash arrived at school, and was in class, he introduced his new Rotom Dex to his classmates, as the awed at the Dex.

"Hi, there Rotom Dex, my name is Mallow nice to meet you." Mallow said, as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Lana added.

"Nice to meet you." Rotom greeted back.

"A Poké Dex, with a Rotom inside, that's incredible." Lillie complemented.

"Incredible? Incredible means awesome, which means Rotom Dex is awesome." Rotom stated proudly.

"Yes, you're very awesome." Lillie stated.

"Wow, it learned how Ash talked. I wonder, just how this Rotom Dex was programmed." Sophocles said, before taking out a screw driver. "I'm going to analyze your programmed for just a second Rotom." Which managed to startle him.

"No thank you." Rotom retorted.

"Oh come, don't be like that just a look."

"No, I refuse, I refuse."

However, before Sophocles could press on, their teacher, and principal entered the class room.

"Oh a Rotom Dex, well you seem to have an interesting item there." Samson stated.

Once they two Rotom introduced himself, Samson, began making Pokémon puns, much to Rotom's confusion. Once Mallow explained it, Rotom began download puns, before joining Samson in saying puns.

"Alright class for today, let's do some field work. So Ash now that you got yourself a Rotom Dex, let catch a wild Pokémon." Kukui said, cause the class to get excited. "For Ash, the Alola Pokémon will be a new challenge. So I'll Destiny Bond him, to you guys."

"Destiny Bond." Rotom said, as began explaining the move. Once that was done, the Professor congratulated Rotom, before he allowed everyone to leave with Ash. Ash and his classmates took off into the forest with Rotom following.

[Somewhere in the forest]

Team Rocket, were currently in the forest, looking for new Pokémon to capture. However, they had an uneasy feeling, as they continued to walk through the forest. Suddenly, something jump out into the open causing them to scream. It was a Pokémon wearing what looked like a Pikachu cloak, but do to them never seeing Pokémon like this, they freaking out with the head of the cloak, fell back. Once they realized it was a Pokémon wearing a Pikachu cloak, James took out his book on Pokémon from the Alola region. According to the book, it was Pokémon called Mimikyu. Deciding to catch Jessie, called out an old friend.

"Go Seviper."

"Seviiiiper!" A large snake-like Pokémon appeared.

Since they had done well in the Kalos region, they had been allowed to bring their old Pokémon to the Alola region.

"Seviper use Night Slash."

Seviper charged at the small Pokémon, who took the attack. However much to their surprise, it didn't seemed to do anything. The head of the cloak, only flopped back before launching a black, and purple sphere which caught Seviper off guard. However, Seviper quickly recovered before charging at Mimikyu.

"Seviper, Poison Jab."

"Viper!"

Seviper's tail glowed purplish, pink as it slammed into Mimikyu, who took major damage. However Mimikyu wouldn't back down, as it hit Seviper hard with a purple claw. Seviper hissed in pain as it was pushed back, but the counter with another Night Slash. Mimikyu flew back, and was showing some signs of a struggle. Still it wouldn't back down, as it charged.

"Seviper, use Flamethrower."

Seviper opened its mouth, as it unleashed a torrent of flame. Mimikyu, was once again knock to the ground, as it struggled to get up. Jessie then threw a Pokéball at it, as it connected. Ball the ball shook a few times before it stopped, confirming capture. Once it was done Jessie picked up her prized capture, before thanking Seviper for its hard work. Once returning Seviper, Team Rocket, continued to walk in the forest looking for new Pokémon.

[Back with Ash]

As Ash, and his classmates walked into the woods they stumbled upon, a little like Pokémon with two pinches. Deciding to make it his first capture, Ash asked Rotom for some information first.

 _Grubbin; The Larva Pokémon: A bug type. Its strong jaw enables it to scrape trees, and slurp out the sap. It normally lives underground._

"Ash, did you get that?"

"Got it covered Rotom. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

"Pikaaaaaaa! Chuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted, sending a large amount of electricity towards the beetle.

Grubbin was to slow to dodge, as it took a direct hit. Since Pikachu, didn't use full power, Grubbin was still standing. Grubbin then burrowed into the ground, before coming out to use String Shot. Lillie freaked when it appear behind him, as she scream. As Pikachu tried to dodge, Lillie scream caused Pikachu to get hit. Grubbin began pulling in to hit Pikachu, but Ash was quick to counter.

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu, released another batch of electricity, causing it to travel along the String Shot, hitting Grubbin. This caused it to fall to the ground, groaning as paralyzes took effect. Deciding to go for one more attack, Ash order Pikachu to use a Quick Attack. Moments later, Pikachu slammed into Grubbin sending it back. Taking out a Pokéball, Ash threw it at Grubbin. The ball shooked several times before it stopped, confirming capture.

"Alright, great job Pikachu."

Ash, praised his starter as he picked up his starter. He then then turned to his classmates.

"Well now that I caught a Pokémon, why don't we head back to school, so we can get him healed up."

But before they could give him an answer, smoke cover the area as laughter could be heard. Once the smoke unveiled, Team Rocket could be seen, with a smirk on the face. Once they said their motto, Ash spoke up.

"Team Rocket, you came to the Alola region to steal the Pokémon didn't you."

Then Lillie, asked if Ash new them, in which he explained everything about them. Needless to say, they immediately didn't Team Rocket.

"You make have beaten, us in the past but this time we got the upper hand twerp, Yanmega use Bug Buzz."

"Carnivine, Power Whip."

A large dragonfly Pokémon was released, as it shot a wave of red energy. Another Pokéball opened to reveal a Venus fly trap, creature, as it summon large vines. Once Ash saw, this he countered.

"Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace on Yanmega. Torkoal, Flamethrower on Carnivine."

Once Ash's two were released, Pidgeot immediately shot forward, with great speed, before disappearing shortly, and then slamming into Yanmega, with white streaks surrounding it. Yanmega flew back several feet, before straightening itself. Torkoal shot it's torrent of flames burning the vines, and knocking Carnivine to the ground.

"What, the twerp brought back his Pokémon too." Jessie said in shook.

This caused as to smirk, "I'm surprise you did that too considering how little you guys use your brains." This caused Jessie to growl in anger, as she release her other Pokémon from their Pokéballs.

"Seviper, Frillish, Swoobat, and Gourgeist come on out and help us."

"Mr. Mime, Cofagrigus, Amoonguss, and Inkay come on out."

Jessie and James, immediately gave them their orders. But Ash was prepared for this now.

"Croconaw, Gible, Arbok, Shinx, Deino, and Fennekin help out."

The new Pokémon called their names, as they immediately got ready for battle."

"So the twerp, got some new Pokémon, but it doesn't matter. Yanmega use Ancient Power, Seviper Night Slash, Frillish Bubble Beam, Swoobat Air Slash, and Gourgeist Shadow Ball!"

"Carnivine Crunch, Mr. Mime Psybeam, Cofagrigus Shadow Ball, Amoonguss Hidden Power and Inkay, Psywave."

'Pikachu Thunderbolt, Torkoal Heat Wave, Pidgeot use Phoenix Force, Croconaw Hydro Pump, Gible Dragon Pulse, Arbok Iron Tail, Shinx Spark, Deino Dragon Breath, Fennekin Flame Charge."

The two groups launched their attacks, as they collided with each other. Pikachu's Thunderbolt, overpowered the Bubble Beam, before shocking Frillish. Since Frillish, lacked Pikachu's experience, and Pikachu released a full power Thunderbolt, Frillish was knocked out. Torkoal, released another powerful fire attack that block both Amoonguss and Gourgeist attacks. Pidgeot then, dived into the fire attack, before disappearing, only to reappear slamming into Amoonguss and Gourgeist, with flames surrounding its body, before disbursing, the fusion attack was too powerful and knock them out. Seviper, and Arbok slammed their tails together, before Seviper over powered Arbok, and Arbok was sent back. Combing their attack Shinx and Fennekin blocked, Mr. Mines Psybeam, before being hit by Cofagrigus's Shadow Ball. Since they had less experience Fennekin and Shinx were knocked out. Gible's attack blocked the Ancient Power, before he was bitten, by a Crunch. Due to Deino typing the Psywave attack did no damage to him, as he hit Inkay, who began to feel Dragon Breath's paralyzes. Croconaw then launched his Hydro Pump overpower Swoobat's Air Slash, sending it back.

Both Ash, and Team Rocket returned their fainted Pokémon praising them, before continuing their battle. Their Pokémon traded attacks back and forth, until all that was left was Ash's Gible, and Team Rocket's Swoobat, and Carnivine.

"Gible use Flamethrower."

But before Gible could launch his attack, Carnivine slammed him, with a Power Whip, before Swoobat, hit him with a powerful Psychic. And Just before Team Rocket, could deliver the final blow, Gible roared his name before glowing. He grew taller, as his arms, and legs became longer. The shark-like fin also grew, before the light died down, as Gible called out his new name.

"Gabite!"

"Oh, wow!" Ash, and his friends cheer as they witnessed the evolution. While Rotom scanned Gabite for info.

 _Gabite; The Cave Pokémon: As it digs to expand its nest, it habitually digs up gems that it then hoards in its nest. This Gabite is male, and has the ability Sand Veil. Gabite has learned the moves Iron Head, and Rock Slide._

"Gabite!" He howled his named again.

Team Rocket grew nervous as they saw the look in Gabite's eyes.

"Gabite, use Rock Slide, and then follow up with Draco Meteor."

Gabite, then create large rock in the sky before they fell trapping Team Rocket's last two Pokémon. He then concentrated his dragon energy, before launching a sphere into the air, as it exploded, and crash onto Carnivine, and Swoobat. Returning their Pokémon, Team Rocket were about to escape before, a large bear-like Pokémon appeared behind them, and picked them up, before taking them into the forest. Meowth, and Wobbuffet, soon followed in order to save their friend.

Rotom did a scanned the Pokémon before it disappear, identifying it as a Bewear. Despite everything that just, Ash went to congratulate his Gabite, as well as his friends, who were left in awe at the evolution. Even though the school just start, his time in Alola, was getting more exciting every day.

 **Okay, these are the last girls who will join the harem, Giselle, Daisy Oak, Liza (The one from the Charicific Valley), Jasmine, Skyla, and Korrina. These girls, are also rare which is why I'm adding them, after this I'm only taking in Pokémon suggestions. Also what did you think of my surprise with Team Rocket. So let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I'll let you know some of the Pokémon that Ash is guaranteed to capture, in the next chapter.**


	4. Another Capture, Meet Rowlet

**I'm glad you like the surprise from last chapter, the reason I gave Team Rocket their old Pokémon as well, is to allow them to have a chance against Ash. Also, in the last chapter, I forgot to mention that Anabel was going to be added, so she will be the last girl. Now I have a question for you guys, if Delia was a trainer before she had Ash, what Pokémon do you thin her starter was. Now onto Pokémon that will be caught. Ash, and his friends will catch every Pokémon that the anime gives them, as well as ones you guys suggest. So here's a list of ones so far guaranteed.**

 **For Ash's**

 **Rowlet**

 **Rockruff**

 **Litten**

 **Dratini**

 **Metagross**

 **Glaceon**

 **Jolteon**

 **Slyveon**

 **Umbreon**

 **Espeon**

 **Ralts**

 **Butterfree**

 **The first three are from the anime so far, eight are the ones you guys suggested, and the rest are my decision. To the person who suggested Butterfree, I was planning on adding him. But I'm trying to figure out when. Also who do you want to see catch the pink Butterfree. Now to the person who suggest a female Ralts, he will get a female Ralts, but not from the Tauros trade, you'll find out how in this chapter.**

Ash and his friends, had finish walking back to school, with Ash's newly evolved Gabite. Since after the fight Gabite, wanted to adjust to his new body, so Ash decided to leave him out. While, walking they asked Ash on the Pokémon where he caught the Pokémon they saw him use, as well on his other Pokémon he has caught. Ash explained how caught most of those Pokémon, and about his Tauros trade. Needless to say, they were quite surprise, and when it came to how to his other Pokémon, he only said that they would half to wait. Once they arrived, Ash returned Gabite, thanking him for his hard work. Once they were they told Prof. Kukui, about every that happen. Once that was done, Kukui congratulated Ash on his newly evolved Gabite, and newly caught Grubbin. Since, Ash's Pokémon needed to be healed, Ash was excused so that he could take his Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. Will permission from their teacher, Mallow showed Ash the way to the center. While walking the, Mallow tried to get Ash to spill some secrets on his Pokémon, but he wouldn't budge. The walked didn't take long, as they made to the center in around 5mins. Once there Ash quickly handed his Pokémon and his egg in which he wanted to get it checked on, over to Nurse Joy. While waiting for his Pokémon to be healed, Ash spotted a new Pokémon, working with Nurse Joy, and Blissey. Wondering what the new Pokémon, it was small, light green, with an orange spot on its face, and was carrying a lace of flowers. Curious to what the new Pokémon was he asked Rotom, to identify it.

"Let see."

 _Comfey; the Posy Picker Pokémon: A Fairy Type. It releases a relaxing scent from the flowers it picks. The scent has a healing effect and can cure status conditions._

As Rotom finished his info, the Comfey came up to Ash, and then placed its lace around Ash's neck, leasing the wonderful aroma.

"It the perfect Pokémon for Nurse Joy." Ash said, with a bliss.

"Blissey perfect too." Mallow add.

"A correct assessment." Rotom said.

 _Blissey; the Happiness Pokémon: A Normal Type. If it senses someone is sad with its fur, it will rush over, no matter how far, and it shares its Lucky Egg that brings a small to everyone._

Once, Rotom did his explanation, Ash made his why over the transport system. Before he left school, Principal Oak, told Ash, he had received a call from his cousin, asking him to tell Ash, he had finished studies on one of Ash's Pokémon, and she was ready to join Ash. Once he was at the machine, with Mallow and Rotom behind him. After a few moments, Prof. Oak appeared on screen.

"Hey, Prof. Oak, it's Ash, I got your message."

"Ah, Ash it seems you're going yourself in Alola."

"You, bet I am, and I've already caught my first Pokémon in the Alola region today."

"Well, congratulations Ash." But before he could continue.

"Wow, you look just like Principal Oak." Mallow exclaimed from behind Ash.

"Oh, and who might you be?" The professor asked, kindly.

"My names Mallow, and I'm one of Ash's class mates." She answered

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My names it Samuel Oak, your principal, is my cousin Samson Oak."

"Prof. Oak, is the one who gave me Pikachu." Ash added.

"Wow." Mallow said. Ash then turned back to the professor.

"So Professor, is Ralts ready to come back?"

"Yes, my research is done, and she is ready to rejoin you."

"That's great Professor, but how is she doing?" He asked with concern.

"She, is still not trusting other people, other than your mother, you, and myself, other than that, she stays close to your Pokémon." Professor too said with some concern.

"Okay, I'm ready for the transfer Professor."

Nodding the Professor went to grab Ash's Ralts, before transferring her. Once it arrived, Ash thanked Prof. Oak, before saying good bye, as the transmission cut out. Once that was done, Ash, Mallow, and Rotom went back to the lobby, before grabbing something to drink, and eat, before going to a table. While waiting for his Pokémon, Ash just stared at his Pokéball, thinking about something.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah Mallow?"

"Is something on your mine?"

Thinking whether or not he should answer her or not, he decide to.

"I'm just thinking when I should let Ralts, out of her Pokéball."

"A Ralts?" The named confused her, which was understandable, since they couldn't be found in the Alola region.

Nodding Ash turned to Rotom, "Are you able to get the info, from the Pokéball."

Nodding, Rotom scanned the Pokéball, before giving the info on Ash's Ralts.

 _Ralts; the Feeling Pokémon, and Psychic and Fairy Type. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appear before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. This Ralts is female, and has the ability Trace. Ralts's moves are: Confusion, Double Team, and Teleport. Ralts also has the egg move Shadow Sneak, and Destiny Bond which has not been unlocked yet._

Looking, she could only wonder if anything was wrong with Ash's Ralts. Remembering what they heard from Ash's conversation, she wonder what had happen to his Ralts.

"Why can't you let her out of her Pokéball, right now?"

Thinking carefully on how to answer her, Ash decided to get straight to the problem.

"You see, Ralts doesn't have the best experience with people. You see, her last person she met before me, injured her quite badly." Ash said with a dark look on his face, ignoring Mallow's look of fear. He then went on to explain Ralts's story.

"I was heading back home, after picking up my old friend Pidgeot, who I had left, in order to protect some Pidgeys, and Pidgeottos. When I heard a Pokémon cries for help. I quickly ran, with Pikachu, Pidgeot, and my Charizard. When we arrived, we a guy, attack Ralts with and Machamp.

I screamed at him, to stop. But he just ignored me. I then recognized him, his name was Damien, and he was the former trainer of my Charizard. But he abandoned Charizard, back when he was just a Charmander. He just told me to get lost, and attacked Ralts again, only for my Charizard to take out his Machamp. He even tried to attack him, but I managed to stop him. After taking out all of his Pokémon, he tried to attack me. But was stopped by my Pokémon. Knowing I had to take Ralts to a Pokémon Center, I left most of my Pokémon to watch Damien. Hopping on my Pidgeot, we quickly made it to the Pokémon Center, where I explained everything to Nurse Joy. She immediately took Ralts, into the infirmary, while I called Officer Jenny. Once I told her the situation, I took her to where Damien was. She quickly arrested him, before thanking me, Damien would be stripped of his license, and later trial, and found guilty of Pokémon abuse. He now serving a life sentence, any back to Ralts. Once Damien was taken away, I went back to the center.

Once there, Nurse Joy informed me that Ralts would make a full recover. Even though I was relieved, I decide to stay to make sure Ralts would be okay. Once Ralts woke up, she immediately got she when Nurse Joy, came near her. Since I was the one who saved her, Nurse Joy asked me to help calm her down. She immediately remembered me, and I was able to keep her calm. Once she fully recover, she decided to go with me. Ever since then she has usually stay close to me. After a while, she had gotten use to my mom, as well as Prof. Oak. But before I came here, Prof. Oak wanted to do some more researcher on Ralts. So with Ralts permission, I left her there, until Prof. Oak was done."

Once he was done, he saw Mallow wiping the tears from her eyes, even Rotom had a sad look on his face. Once Mallow was done, she place her hand on Ash's, and gave him a smile.

"I'm glad she got a trainer like you." She said, before retracting her hand.

"Thank You."

After a little while longer, Ash was called up to receive his Pokémon, and egg. Once thanking Nurse Joy, the two went back to school. Once they got there, they went to get their stuff as school was over, before parting ways. Once Ash got to Prof. Kukui lab, released all of his Pokémon, see they can meet Grubbin. Ralts immediately went to Ash as he picked her up. Ralts had a light punk body, with blue hair, and orange horns. Once Ash leased Grubbin, he bent down to eye level, before introducing himself. He asked Grubbin if he wanted to join the team, in which Grubbin said yes. Once that was done, Ash asked Rotom for Grubbin's ability, and moves.

 _This Grubbin is male and has the ability Swarm. His moves are Vice Grip, String Shot, Bite, and Dig_

Nodding at his decent move set, Ash asked for Rotom, on the attacks, Grubbin could learn. After looking at his options, Ash decided that Bug Bite would be the best option. Once he decide, he asked Grubbin, if he was okay with training. Nodding, Ash immediately began explaining the plan. First Ash, would be chewing on some logs, then he would have Grubbin, run back and forth, to practice his endurance. After, a few hours of training, Ash allowed his Pokémon to get some rest. Once it was time for dinner, he fed the Pokémon, before returning everyone, except Ralts and Pikachu. Once he was inside, he introduced Ralts to Prof. Kukui. While she immediately hid behind Ash, much to Kukui's confusion. Once Ash, explained Ralts's situation, Kukui nodded before reintroducing himself to Ralts, at eye level. While Ralts didn't leave Ash's side, she did peek her head out, and gave a small wave to Kukui.

After having dinner, Ash quickly shower, before going to sleep. The next after school, Ash went with his new friends, to Mallow's family restaurant, so they can personally meet his Pokémon.

Once they, Mallow quickly brought out a fruit salad, and some Pokémon food. Kiawe, released his Turtonator, while Ash released his whole team. Once again Ralts, immediately hid behind Ash, while the rest of Ash's Pokémon went to socialize. This caught everyone, except Mallow a little off guard. Once Ash explained her story, everyone carefully introduced themselves. While Ralts was still close to Ash, she did give everyone a little wave. Smiling everyone began to eat, while Ralts went to join the other Pokémon. A while they were eating, Bounsweet had let out a delicious aroma that had caught the attention, of a small owl Pokémon. It had brown, and white, green feather, and large talon. Once the Pokémon caught noticed the aroma, it dived down, heading towards Bounsweet, until Bounsweet noticed spinning the leaves on its head, deflecting it.

"Who that Pokémon?" Ash, asked never seeing a Pokémon like that.

"Leave it to me." Rotom said, a he pulled up information.

 _Rowlet the Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a power kick without being noticed._

But after Rotom said that, Rowlet had once again attempted to snatch Bounsweet, only to be deflected again.

"But, doubt Bounsweet noticed, and Rowlet was meet with a strong defense, instead of unleashing it so called powerful kick."

"Because, Bounsweet use to it." Mallow added.

"Use to it?" Ash questioned.

But before Mallow could explained, Rotom answered.

 _Bounsweet, the Fruit Pokémon. A Grass type. It's always emitting a delicious scent from its body. Lured by its scent, many flying Pokémon mistake it for a berry._

But as soon as Rotom finished Rowlet let out a hoot.

"Ah it's coming again."

But once again, Rowlet was blocked by Bounsweet. This time Rowlet landed, and was hanging from an electrical wire.

"Maybe, the Rowlet just really hungry?" Ash said, as he noticed how determined it was to get Bounsweet.

Suddenly the Rowlet fell, from the high wire, when Ash saw, he quickly ran before managing to catch the Rowlet, surprising his friends. Rowlet, appeared to have fallen asleep. After a while, Rowlet had woken up on Ash's backpack.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked they dazed Pokémon.

Rowlet, let out a sound of confusion, once it realized it was okay, it jump, while giving a happy chirp.

Noticing the food behind it, Rowlet immediately began eating it.

"The amount of food, at the speed it eats is incredible."

Once, Rowlet finished eating Ash, and Lana petted it, complementing its feathers. Suddenly Rowlet took off, taking a watermelon Mallow had brought out.

"Hey, were are you going?!" Ash shouted.

"Are you going to catch it?" Kiawe asked.

Not even thinking Ash nodded.

"Yeah, looks strong, and it would make a great addition to my team. Pidgeot follow it."

"Pidgeot!" The large bird Pokémon cawed, before taking off. Once Ash was done returning his Pokémon, and grabbed his egg, he took off, with everyone following.

It wouldn't take long to catch up to Rowlet, and when they did, they were surprised to a flow of bird Pokémon.

"Wow, its group of Pikipek, Trumbeak, and Toucannon." Lillie said, amazed.

Rotom immediately began giving information.

 _Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokémon. A Normal and Flying type. It can unleash sixteen peck per second to drill a hole into a tree where it stores food._

 _Trumbeak, the Bugle Beak Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikipek. It attacks its opponents by firing seeds stored in its beak._

 _Toucannon, the Cannon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Trumbeak. Its beak heats up to over two hundred degrees, and its peck can inflict a serious burn._

Once Rotom was done, he went up to the Toucannon, and before feeling the beak. However ever, it was burning him, until Toucannon got annoyed and ending up burning Rotom. Once Rowlet saw Ash, he immediately went flew to him, before going inside, Ash's backpack.

"Wow, I had no idea, you had some many awesome friends." Ash said.

However, at that moment someone had fired a net covering the Pikipek. Trumbeak, and Toucannon, fired a Bullet Seed attack in defense. Unfortunately, another net come out, covering them. They then heard a trio, of laughing, as smoke filled the area.

[Skips Team Rocket intro]

"You're the guys from the other day!" Mallow shouted.

"Team Rocket! Let Pikipek, and others go!" Ash yelled.

"No, looks like the twerp is about to lose, they shoplifted Bewear's food." Jessie said.

"And we're here to take it back. That way we can pay it back." James add.

"Waba."

"I go boom." Meowth said, as he fired another net, snatching the berries the Pikipek, and Trumbeak collected.

"And we're going to give your Pikachu, as a perfect present to the boss." Jessie add, with an evil grin. "Go Mimikyu."

The Pokéball opened up, releasing something wearing a Pikachu costume.

"What's that Pokémon, Rotom?" Ash asked, he could tell it wasn't a Pikachu for sure.

 _Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. A ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It is said that a scholar who looked inside met his end._

"Mimikyu take care of that, the way you know how." Jessie shouted.

Once Mimikyu saw Pikachu, it immediately launched a Shadow Ball, towards him.

"Pikachu dodged it."

Moving quickly Pikachu moved out of the way, before the ball connected. Ash then choose one of his Pokéball, before tossing it.

"Grubbin use Bite."

Nodding Grubbin charged at Mimikyu, before it chomped down on it. But it seemed to have no effect. Mimikyu then fired another Shadow Ball, this time connecting with Grubbin, sending it back. However quickly managed to recover, before it burrowed into the ground. While Mimikyu was looking for Grubbin. Rowlet had cut through one of the nets, freeing the Pikipek.

"Rowlet cut through the net with just one kick." Sophocles said in amazement.

This shocked Team Rocket while Grubbin reappeared, and slammed into Mimikyu, this time dealing some good damaged. But Mimikyu would counter by smacking into Grubbin, using a Play Rough attack. Grubbin, was sent back and he was struggling to get up.

"Grubbin." Ash shouted in concern.

"Mimikyu, wrap this up with Shadow Claw."

As Mimikyu, charged at Grubbin with a purplish, black claw. But before he could connect, a gust of wind, and leaves surrounded Grubbin, as he picked up Grubbin, moving him away.

"I know that move, it's Leafage." Mallow said.

Once Rowlet, placed Grubbin down. Grubbin got up, before looking at Ash. Nodding Ash called out for the move they been practicing.

"Grubbin, use Bug Bite."

Grubbin, once again bit down on Mimikyu doing even more damage, than the Dig, did earlier. He then tossed Mimikyu, as Rowlet sliced the other net, freeing the Trumbeak, and Toucannon. Mimikyu wasn't down through, as it charged another Shadow Ball. However, the Bewear, once again showed up, as it snatched up Team Rocket, and Mimikyu, taking them deeper into the forest. Which surprised everyone.

Once Team Rocket was gone, the Pikipek, and Trumbeak praised Rowlet for setting them free, as he blushed. As Ash looked at the scene, he decided not to catch the Rowlet, after seeing it with his family. After thanking Rowlet for helping Grubbin, and praising his, he placed Rowlet down, before he bid goodbye, as he began walking away. Everyone was surprise at this and went after Ash.

"Hey Ash, weren't you going to catch it." Lillie asked.

With a sad smile, Ash answered, "Nah, Rowlet looks happy here with it family."

Everyone couldn't help but smile, knowing Ash cared more about the Pokémon. However Rowlet looked said to see Ash go, but Toucannon nudged it, as if saying to go with him. Rowlet nodded happily as it flew towards Ash. Surprising him, by saying he wanted to go with him Rowlet, to throw the Pokéball at him, before it beeped confirming capture. Releasing Rowlet, Ash thanked the large flock, and promised them, that he and Rowlet would visit them. Rowlet, bid goodbye to his family, as the other watch the scene with smiles. The group walked back to the city, talking about today's adventure.

 **Alright, Ash now has now caught Rowlet, so in the next chapter, well see Ash switch out his Pokémon. So which four of Ash's four Pokémon do you want to see come back in the next chapter. Also remember Anabel is the last girl, oh and before I forget. In chapter 2 I said Ash had under 70 Pokémon, I now changed it, so he now has 71 Pokémon.**


	5. Meeting New Teammates

**Okay, while writing this story, a new idea for a story came into mind. Now we've seen stories where the author rewrites Ash's journey. But what if, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster, were Pokémon, in this world. Let me know what you think, also reasons there are sometimes misspells is because, usual finish the chapters at night, so I'm usual tried, and then I upload them when I'm finished. Also be sure to let me now of my idea for a new story.**

A week has passed since Ash caught both Grubbin, and Rowlet, when he had returned to Kukui's place, he had found out that his Rowlet was a male, Rowlets were the starter grass Pokémon, of the region. When he asked Rotom what were Rowlet's abilities, and moves, he found out that like most Grass Starters, Rowlet had the ability Overgrow. For moves, Rowlet knew Peck, Tackle, and the move he already saw Leafage. Apparently Rowlet, also had there move Ominous Wind that he had yet to unlock. Rotom also showed his evolved forms, Dartrix, and Decidueye. He was surprised to see Rowlet, would evolve into a Ghost type, but he thought it was cool. So when he looked up moves to help Rowlet learn, he decided to start teaching Astonish. However, Rowlet had a small problem, which was he would often fall asleep. Now since he had Snorlax, he was used to having a Pokémon that would sleep often, so it didn't really bother him. So far his was getting the hang of it, but he still needed some work. When it came to his to his other Pokémon, he had them practice new moves as well.

Pidgeot had been working on Hidden Power, which had been coming along. For Croconaw, he had him working on Rock Slide. This would be used to help taking on opponents that can fly, making harder to get in close, as well as changing the battlefield. For Torkoal, he would work on Solar Beam, since it was his only counter to Water, Ground, and Rock types. Since Gabite, knew Rock Smash, he decided to upgrade it to Brick Break. For Shinx, since it has gotten Bite down, she began showing signs of evolving. Her fur grew darker, and was getting larger. Fennekin also was showing signs of evolving with his darkening is fur, growing larger. Denio was still a long way off from evolving, but he did show signing of learning Crunch. When it came to Arbok, he began learning Stockpile, since he needed to have something for defense. Pikachu, had finish perfecting Brick Break, and now was trying to learn Grass Knot.

He still remembered the practice battle on the day before his team would be switched out. During a collision between Spark and Flame Charge, both Shinx, and Fennekin evolved. Shinx was now a Luxio, with the small golden yellow, and black fur, but now had a small mane on its head. For Fennekin, who was now Braxien, was now standing on two feet, with a grey bottom, and still had the yellow and white fur combo on top, as well as a large bushy tail. The two were so happy to have evolved, and were jumping in joy. Once Ash calmed them down, he told them how proud he was, then told them that when they arrive back at Professor's Oak lab, that just to take the time to adjust to their new bodies. While sad they had to leave, they knew the others need to be trained as well. But they knew Ash, would bring them back, as well.

Once they next day came, he sent back Braxien, Luxio, Gabite, Pidgeot, Croconaw, Torkoal, Denio, and Seviper, leaving Pikachu, Ralts, Grubbin, and Rowlet, with Ash. After talking to Prof. Oak, Ash decided on 3 of his older Pokémon, and 4 newer ones. Since he brought them back in the morning, he wouldn't be able to let them out, until after class. Once his class was over, a student at the school asked Ash to a battle, accepting the challenge, they decided on a 3 on 3 match.

"Come on out, Rufflet." The student called out a small bird with grey and white feathers.

Knowing neither one of his two new Pokémon, would do well at the moment, he decided on another new Pokémon. Taking one of the Pokéballs on the belt, and handing five of his Pokéballs over to Kukui, who was refereeing he tossed out his choose.

"Murkrow, I choose you." Ash said, calling out another bird Pokémon, this time with black feathers, and red eyes, with the top feathers, in the shape of a hat.

"Hey, Murkrow it's good to see you again, and are you ready to battle?"

Murkrow gave Ash a greeting wave, before taking a battle stance, as Rotom gave out information, on the two Pokémon.

 _Rufflet the Eaglet Pokémon. A Normal and Flying type. With its sharp claws, this Pokémon pierces its prey, and then picks on them. Although it consumes berries, it is a carnivore at heart._

 _Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. A Dark and Flying type. Seen as an expression of bad luck, it's generally disliked. Yet it gives presents-objects that sparkle or shine-to Trainers it's close to. This Murkrow is male, and has the ability Super Luck. Murkrow knows the moves: Haze, Wing Attack, Night Shade, Assurance, Taunt, Feint Attack, and Brave Bird._

Once Rotom finished scanning Kukui shouted, "Begin."

"Rufflet use Fury Attack." The trainer started off.

Rufflet ran towards Murkrow, with great speed as Murkrow, moved out of the way of all of its pecks. Murkrow continued to dodge, until Ash saw a counter.

"Murkrow, use Haze to counter, the hit it Wing Attack." Ash countered.

Murkrow, opened his mouth, as black smoke come out, and covered the field. Once it cleared Rufflet lost sight of Murkrow, but when it turned around, Murkrow slammed a glowing wing into it. This sent Rufflet crashing forward, as Murkrow slammed it again with another Wing Attack.

"Rufflet, please get up and use Hone Claws." Trainer please to the young bird.

Determined not to let it's his trainer down, the Rufflet got up, as it sharpened it talons. Once he was done he charged straight towards Murkrow, as his trainer shouted, "Aerial Ace." Rufflet disappeared before reappearing in front of Murkrow, as it slammed into it, sending it flying.

"Murkrow!" Ash shouted in concern.

Hearing Ash's voice, Murkrow managed to straighten out, before flying back to Ash's side.

"Alright Murkrow use Haze."

Covering the field once again in a thick black smoke Murkrow, then slammed into Rufflet, using a Feint Attack. Before changing again, with a Wing Attack. This time the trainer counter, by having his Rufflet use Wing Attack. The two attack collided, before Rufflet overpowered Murkrow, causing him to crash. Murkrow managed to get up, before looking at Ash. Knowing what Murkrow wanted Ash called for their ace in the hole.

"Murkrow, use Brave Bird!"

Flying at Rufflet with intense speed, Murkrow was surround in blue flames, before slamming into Rufflet. Rufflet collapsed onto the ground, with swirls in its eye. But when Murkrow, landed he to fell down with swirls in his eyes. After taking a carefully look, Kukui came to a decision.

"Both Rufflet, and Murkrow are unable to battle."

Once taking a moment to gather everything that just happen, the two trainers returned there Pokémon praising them for their hard work. They then grabbed another Pokéball, as they released their 2nd choice.

"Trumbeak, go!"/"Aron, I choose you!"

From Ash's opponent's side, came out a woodpecker that Ash had seen a week ago. While from Ash's Pokéball, reveal a small little armored create, with white plates, a grey underside, and bright blue eyes. Seeing the new Pokémon, Rotom scanned it.

 _Aron, the Iron Body Pokémon. A Steel and Rock type. Aron has an impression defense power, and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in the body. This Aron is male, and has the ability Rock Head. Aron knows the moves: Harden, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Rock Tomb, Protect, and Iron Head. Aron also has the egg moves: Dragon Rush, and Head Smash that have not been unlocked yet._

Once that was done, the two trainers began the next round.

"Trumbeak, use Rock Smash."/"Aron, Iron Head."

The two charged at each other as Trumbeak wing glowed, and Aron was surrounded by a silver light. As the two attacks collided, as it pushed both Pokémon back, as Aron was shaking his head, and Trumbeak moving its arm.

"Aron use Rock Tomb."

As Aron glowed, rocks were hurled at Trumbeak, who barely managed to dodge the rocks. Trumbeak, then flew up higher in order to stay a good distance away. Ash order Aron to use Harden, as it glowed increasing its defenses. The trainer counter by using Brick Break, which ended up catch Ash off guard. Thanks to the Harden, Aron didn't take as much damaged, and able to counter with another Rock Tomb. Trumbeak, was hit and ended up stuck, under several rocks.

"Aron, use Iron Head."

Charging forward again, Aron was once again cover in a silver light, as it smashed into Trumbeak, freeing it from the rock, but also dealing major damage. Aron, then charged again, but as it near, Trumbeak's trainer countered.

"Trumbeak, use Supersonic!"

Trumbeak, managing to ignore its pain, let out a loud sound wave, that hit Aron, causing him to stop his attack, and began ramming into the field. Trumbeak after struggling to get up, began using Roost, to heal. Once it was done healing, it's training, called for a Flame Charge attack.

Trumbeak, was then cover in flames, as it rammed into Aron. This sent Aron back, as he got up, still confused, but was struck with another Brick Break. Once Aron managed to get up again, he shook his head, as it was revealed he was no longer confused.

"Aron, can you keep going?" Ash sked in concern. Looking at his trainer he nodded, before focusing again on Trumbeak.

"Okay Aron, use Iron Head."

Aron, then began running towards the Bugle Pokémon. It flew out of reach, but Ash was prepared.

"Use Rock Tomb."

Once again, Aron surround several large rock that this time connect. As Trumbeak was once again trapped, Aron slammed into it with another Iron Head. Trumbeak, was knocked several feet back, as dust surrounded it. Once it cleared, Trumbeak was revealed to be knocked out.

"Trumbeak, is unable to battle, and that means Aron is the winner." Kukui announced with an arm raised.

The group of student around cheered, as they saw two incredible matches. Ash's friends were impressed with his skills, as he turned the tides on both matches.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon, and thanked for their hard work. As they choose their final choice.

"Oshawott, I choose you."/"Drampa, you're up."

From Ash's Pokéball, came out his water starter, from the Unova region, while from his opponent's Pokéball, out came a large serpent-like creature, with aqua green and greenish, grey scales. It also had bit of fur, on its head, torso, and tail, with pink eyes. Seeing new Pokémon Rotom, did his jobs.

 _Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. A Water type. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. This Oshawott is male, and has the ability Torrent. Oshawott knows the moves: Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Swords Dance, Revenge, and Aerial Ace. Oshawott, also has the egg moves, Night Slash and Detect that have not been unlocked yet._

 _Drampa the Placid Pokémon. A Normal and Dragon type. Drampa has a compassionate personality, but if angered, it completely destroys its surroundings with its intense breath._

Once the two Pokémon got into battle stance, the trainer shouted their attacks.

"Oshawott, use Hydro Pump."

"Drampa, counter with Dragon Rage."

Oshawott summoned a vortex of water, as it Drampa launched a blue sphere, of draconic energy. As the two attacks collided, the Hydro Pump, overpowered the Dragon Rage, as it was sent back, causing the two attacks to collide into Drampa. Drampa flinched from the two attacks, Oshawott, charged at Drampa, surrounded by water.

"Drampa, Protect then counter with Dragon Breath."

Drampa projected a green barrier, as Oshawott smacked into it. Once it disappeared, Drampa shot out blueish, purple flames sending Oshawott back.

"Oshawott, Ice Beam."

As Oshawott launched, a freezing beam towards Drampa, its trainer was quick to counter.

"Flamethrower!"

Unleashing a torrent of flames, the two attacks collided leaving behind a trail of smoke. But when it cleared, Oshawott rushed forward, surrounded by another Aqua Jet, and holding his scalchop, with a blue blade coming out of it. The Aqua Jet, and Razor Shell combo, stuck Drampa hard, as he slid back several feet. Shaking off the pain, Drampa struck back, launching a high voltage of electricity. This struck Oshawott, as it began feeling paralyzes.

"Drampa, Dragon Pulse!"

Opening its mouth, Drampa let lose a devastating shock wave, sending Oshawott crashing. As Oshawott, began struggling to get up, he remember, all the training he had been through. It there was one thing he knew, it was that he was not going to lose.

"Osha, WOTT!" Oshawott, then began glowing as it grew large, as his arms, and legs became longer. When the light died down, there was longer Oshawott, but…

"Dewott!" He shouted his new name.

"Alright Oshawott, evolved into Dewott!" Ash shouted in joy.

Taking the opportunity, Rotom scanned the newly evolved Pokémon.

 _Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship. Oshawott, has learned the move Water Pledge, and has unlocked its egg moves._

After hearing what Dewott has learned, his smirk grew larger.

"Alright Dewott use Night Slash."

Running forwards Dewott, grabbed one of his scalchop, and slashed at Drampa, as a purplish dark energy.

"Drampa, Protect."

Charging tactics, Ash had Dewott, switch attacks, and asked Dewott to use Swords Dance. Stopping his current attack, swords circled around Dewott, as it raised his attack.

Once the shield was down, Ash wasted no time, in his attacks.

"Dewott Razor Shell, and Night Slash."

Grabbing both his scalchops, he slashed several times at Drampa, causing to it fall over. However, it wouldn't go down easily, as it stood back up, and roared at Dewott.

"Drampa, use Dragon Pulse, one more time."

Unleashing the powerful attack again, Ash had his Dewott, use Detect. Dewott's eyes glowed, as he avoided the attack, before getting next Drampa.

"Use Ice Beam."

Releasing the freezing attack, Drampa, lower body was encased in ice, preventing it from moving.

"Drampa, try a break free." The trainer asked in concern.

Struggling to get out, Drampa tried its best, but to no avail.

"Alright Dewott, finish this with Ice Aqua Jet!" Ash shouting in triumph, while getting some confused looks."

Using his training with Buizel, Dewott first launched an Ice Beam, before using Aqua Jet, and went into the Ice Beam.

Surprising everyone, Dewott's Aqua Jet, became frozen solid. But the attack continued, as he smashed into Drampa, freeing it, but also sending it flying.

"Drampa." Its trainer yelled in concern. As Drampa landed, Kukui checked before announcing, "Drampa is unable to battle, and that means Dewott is the winner. And that means the victory goes to Ash."

"Alright Dewott!" Ash shouted, as he ran up to him. Giving Dewott, he looked i=him in the yes. "Great Job, bubby I'm so proud of you."

"Dewott, Dewott." Dewott, said in happiness.

As Ash friends came up to congratulate him, Ash's opponent went to check on his Drampa, before congratulate him, before return him to his Pokéball. Walking up to Ash, he thanked him for the battle, and asked for a rematch someday. Ash agree, and thanked him for the battle, before shaking his hand, as the trainer went to treat his Pokémon. After returning Dewott, Ash and his friends went to the Pokémon center, to treat his Pokémon. After receiving his Pokémon, Ash and his friend were all walking over to a beach, by Kukui's place. Since Ash was planning on training today, they were interested on seeing Ash's other Pokémon, and how he training them. Once they were on the beach, Ash release his Pokémon.

"Alright, guys come out."

As the 10 Pokémon, were released, Pikachu hoped from Ash's shoulder to join them. From the 10 Pokémon that came out, they instantly recognized, Rowlet, Grubbin, Aron, Murkrow, and Dewott. From the other 5 the saw, a another like Pokémon with golden, and red feathers, a small blueish-green dinosaur, with a bulb, a large steel snake, a large yellow and purple spider, and dark grey, doll-like Pokémon. Seeing the chance to update his data Rotom, immediately scanned them.

 _Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon and the evolved form of Hoothoot. A Normal and Flying type. Noctowl's eyes have a special power that allows it to see in the faintest light, as if it was the middle of the day. This Noctowl is male and has the ability Keen Eye. Noctowl knows the moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Sky Attack, Foresight, Synchronoise, Roost, Uproar, Roost, Reflect, Moonblast, Air Slash, Shadow Ball, Psychic, Double Team, and Steel Wing_

 _Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. A Grass and Poison type. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for energy it needs to grow. This Bulbasaur is male and has the ability Overgrow. Bulbasaur knowns the moves: Leech Seed, Solar Beam, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, and Seed Bomb. This Bulbasaur also has the egg move Leaf Storm that has not been unlocked yet._

 _Steelix, the Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Onix. Steelix's body is harder than any metal as it is tempered underground under high pressure and heat. This Steelix is male and has the ability Sturdy. This Steelix knows the moves: Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Curse, Stealth Rock, Gyro Ball, Dragon Breath, Slam, Screech, Rock Slide, Dig, and Iron Tail_

 _Galvantula the Elespider Pokémon, and the evolved form of Joltik. A Bug and Electric type. Galvantula captures its enemies using its electrically-charged threads. This Galvantula is male, and has the ability Compound Eyes. Galvantula knowns the moves: Thunder Wave, Electroweb, Electro Ball, Signal Beam, Agility, Sucker Punch, Discharge, Spider Web, Giga Drain, and Cross Poison._

 _Banette the Marionette Pokémon and the evolved form of Shuppet. A Ghost type. A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child that disowned it. This Banette is male and has the ability Cursed Body. This Banette knows the move: Knock Off, Phantom Force, Screech, Night Shade, Shadow Sneak, Will-O-Wisp, Feint Attack, Curse, Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, and Snatch_

Ash immediately went up to his Pokémon, while holding his egg, "Hey guys glad to have you back."

They all immediately greeted him, as they were over joyed to be with their trainer again. All of Ash's friend smiled as they saw Ash's interactions with his Pokémon. Ash then turned his attention to his friends.

"Guys I like you to meet Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Togedemaru, Popplio, Bounsweet, Turtonator, and Charizard." Ash said, as he introduced them. They all greeted each other, Ash explained some their stories. The Pokémon soon began to play for a while, as the Ash began explaining the Ice Aqua Jet. Once they were done, Ash decided it was time for some training.

"Okay guys here are training for today, Murkrow and Aron, since you had a battle today, I want you guys to do some light training. Dewott, I want you to get use to your new body. Pikachu, you have gotten Pikachu, I want you to continue to work on Grass Knot. Bulbasaur, can you show Rowlet Razor Leaf, and when you feel like he's gotten the hang of it, I want you to practice Sludge Bomb. Noctowl, I think you should Heat Wave next. Galvantula I want you to help Grubbin to learn Electroweb, after, I think you should practice Thunder. Steelix, I think Aqua Tail, should be your next attack. And Banette, I want you to start learning Icy Wind." Once he was done the Pokémon left to begin their training.

Everyone watch as the Pokémon began to start their training, with Ash, and Rotom gave them the information on how the moves worked, and some them some videos. Some everyone else began helping with the training. A few hours went by as most of Ash's Pokémon were showing signs of getting the hang of their new attack. While Dewott, showed he was now use to his new body, and Aron, and Murkrow, improving their stamina. Once the training was done, everyone went their separate ways home. As Ash walked back to Kukui's place, he began making plans for their next training session.

 **Alright, now that this chapter is done, let me know what you think of my new story idea. Also are you okay if I pair Ash's Dewott, who will become a Samurott, with Lana's Popplio who will become a Primarina? Be sure to let me know in the reviews.**


	6. Popplio time to shine

**Okay, seems like everyone is okay with the eventual Primarina and Samurott pairings. You will see other Pokémon and People pairing, it there's one you want to see let me know. Also if you're wondering when Ash will reunite with some of his girls. I'm planning to have Ash, to go on a short travel sometime after chapter 40. And I am planning something, fun for his brief travel. But I there's something I want to ask, for my surprise I want to know which two of Ash's current Pokémon you want to see work together, from the Pokémon he has now, and ones he'll get in the upcoming chapters. I won't tell you what the surprise is but I'm sure you'll figure it out. So please let me know. Now back to the story.**

As the sun was up in the Alola region, Pikachu and Rockruff were playing outside as Ash was preparing for school. Once he was done, he went outside to check on the two, before leaving.

"I'll see you at class Kukui."

Ash as said goodbye to Kukui, he went up Rockruff. Placing his egg down, he began scratching Rockruff chin. Once he was done he picked up his egg, as they began heading to the school. Along the way passed Lana, and Popplio who were at the beach practicing something. Once they were there, he said hello to his classmates, as he placed his backpack down. Opening it up, Rowlet suddenly fell out of it.

"I was wondering where you were." He said.

"So Rowlet was inside your backpack again." Rowlet stated.

Once Ash returned Rowlet to his Pokéball, Lana arrived soon after, and a little bit after the Professor also joined. Once class began the Kukui began teaching them, about Water types. Once the lesson was done, he then informed them on the lesson plan for tomorrow.

"Okay class, tomorrow we will be working with marine Pokémon. So that means we're heading out to sea." He began, "Your trump card for befriending marine Pokémon is a fishing rod." Kukui added, pulling a fishing rod, with a Rockruff lure, from his lab coat.

While continuing talking about tomorrow, outside the class Team Rocket was spying on Ash.

"We spy, and what does it show us?" Jessie asked.

"The twerps a school boy." James added.

"He doesn't strike me as studious." Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet."

But before they could continue, they heard someone talking to them.

"Alola. Who are you a sight for Bulbasaur eyes?" Samson Oak, asked with a smile.

"Hi nice to see you." Meowth, while waving and with a sweat drop.

"Where tourist of the friendly sort." James added.

"We're just passing through the neighborhood." Jessie said, before the three of them disappeared into the bushes, and then grabbing Wobbuffet.

"Come and join are school any time." Samson said, as they left.

After hiding in the bushes, they decided to discuss their next plan. Since Ash was going to school, they decided to follow him, and since his schedule.

Back in class, Prof. Kukui informed the class that Lana would help with the lector tomorrow. Once class was over, Ash decide to practice some fishing, so after racing to Kukui's place, he grabbed his rod, and lure he went to beach to practice. Once he arrived he saw Lana was also there.

"Hey Lana what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

Noticing Lana the smile on her face grew a little. "Hi Ash, I was just practicing with Popplio."

"What were you practicing, and can I help?" He asked politely.

"Popplio was practicing on her water balloons." She answered.

"Water balloons?" Ash asked.

Seeing Ash confused, Rotom gave the info on Popplio.

 _Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. A Water type. Popplio can control water balloons, and works hard so it can make bigger balloons._

"I see, so is that what guys were working on when I saw you guys in the morning?"

Nodding, she continued, "This is our favorite spot."

"Favorite spot?"

"This is where we met." Lana started the story.

"On that day, Popplio was getting bullied." She began as she recalled, Team Skull picking on Popplio.

Deciding to do something, she had her Ride Pokémon Lapras hit Team Skull with an Ice Beam. She then explain how she tossed a lure at Popplio, and told her to grab on. Once she did, Lana pulled her to safety, and took her to the Pokémon Center.

"Popplio was weak and scared. She was terrible hurt. I didn't want her to hate humans. And that's why I choose her to be my partner." Lana said has she finished her story.

Ash was touched by her story, it was similar to some of his own Pokémon story.

"That's great, glad you meet Lana." Ash said to Popplio, as she bark in return.

"Balloon practice sounds great, good like." Ash continued, only to get another bark in return.

Lana then explained why they were practicing. Apparently her dream was too able, to ride one of Popplio's balloons across the ocean, meeting all the marine Pokémon.

Before Popplio began its training, Lana asked Ash a question.

"So Ash where planning on training?"

"No, I came here to practice some fishing for tomorrow." He said, as he show her his fishing rod.

Noticing the lure she asked, "Where did you get that lure?"

Slightly confused, he looked at his lure, before understanding what she meant.

"Oh, this was given to me, by my friend Misty, who I traveled with throughout Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto, and now she is the Cerulean Gym Leader. If fact, you two would have gotten along." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she loves Water Pokémon."

This made Lana smiled, it would nice to meet another Water type trainer. Deciding it was time to get back to practicing, she was about to instructed Popplio, when one of Ash's Pokéballs opened up.

"Dewott." The Discipline called out.

"Ash, why did Dewott come out of its Pokéball?" Lana asked.

"Sometimes, Dewott let himself out on his own." He answered.

Dewott, simple looked around, and seemed to be happy at the beach. Once his eyes landed on Popplio, his eyes turn heart shaped, as he got close to Popplio, who looked at him in confusion.

"Ash what's with your Dewott?" Lana asked.

Looking at Dewott, Ash was slightly confused at what was happening. Until he realized what, was going on. He laughed slightly, before explaining to Lana.

"Looks like my Dewott got a crush on your Popplio."

This surprised Lana a bit, as she watched Ash's Dewott, try to get closer to her Popplio. Eventually her Popplio realized what was going on, before she turned her head, with a huff, and a slight blush on her cheeks.

Dewott who didn't see the blush, had a look of shock, before he fell to the ground, with what looked like a heartbroken expression. Deciding to let Lana practice he picked up Dewott.

"Well if you want help, let me know, I'll head a little further down the beach, so we don't disturbed you."

"Thank you Ash."

Nodding, Ash went to grab his egg that he placed down, before walking further down the beach. After placing his egg down, he also place Dewott down, who still had a sad look.

"Hey don't look so sad, I'm sure with time, you'll be able to charm Popplio."

This seemed to cheer Dewott, as he nodded before getting up. Deciding to let his other Pokémon out, he threw his Pokéballs. Once they were out, he told them that they could just relax and play. Nodding, most of them went to play in the sand or in the water, except Ralts, who just stayed by Ash's side. Casting his rod, Ash just waited patiently for something to bite. While waiting Ash turned to watch Lana and Popplio practice. He couldn't, help but feel attracted to Lana, her beautiful blue eyes, fair skin, and gorgeous blue hair. Shaking his head to disrupt his thoughts, he tried to go back to concentrating on fishing.

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't dense, he just wanted to concentrate on his journey, and then worry about finding someone. Still over the year, he has put some thought on who he would date, he found out a lot of the girls he met fit that category. Of course there were a few exception, his friend Misty for one. He always thought of her as a best friend, and an older sister. Then there was Dawn, she was always like a little sister to him. When it came to Iris, it was clear obvious she was a friend, an only a friend at that. Ash's attention was then broken, when he his line was being pulled. Grabbing his rod, he began reeling it in, whatever was on the line it was definitely putting up a fight.

After struggling for a minute or two, he managed to reel in a brown fish, with blue fins.

"Woah, a Feebas!" He shouted.

His Pokémon then gathered to see it, deciding to catch it, he had Grubbin battle it.

"Grubbin, use String Shot."

Launching the attack, it pulled Feebas from the ocean. Unfortunately Feebas launched itself, before hitting Grubbin with a Tackle.

"Grubbin ensure it with Electroweb." Ash countered.

Grubbin then shot out a spider web, than when it hit Feebas, it electrocuted it.

"Now finish it with Bug Bite." Ash called, the last attack.

Once it bit down, Grubbin tossed Feebas at the ground, knocking it out. Throwing a Pokéball, Feebas was sucked in, as it shook a few times before it stopped confirming capture. Once it stopped Ash picked it up, and thanked Grubbin, for his hard work. Rotom then scanned the new Pokémon.

 _Feebas the Fish Pokémon. A Water type. A tough Pokémon that is perfectly fine in even dirty water. However, due to its ragged, shabby appearance, it isn't popular. This Feebas is Male, and has the ability Swift Swim. It knows the moves Splash, Tackle, and Flail. Feebas also has the egg moves Mirror Coat, Hypnosis, and Dragon Breath that has not been unlocked yet._

Nodding at information, he looked at Lana, and Popplio, only to sweat drop, when the massive water balloon Popplio created popped. Which ended up, soaking Lana. Deciding to continue fishing, Ash once again began casting. A few hours went by with no luck, deciding it was time to wrap it up, he reeled in his line. Once he returned his team, he placed up his egg, and went over to Lana.

"So how did practice, come along?" He asked.

"Oh, Ash it went well, but I think were done for the day." She answered.

"Well, if you want, I could walk you home?" He offered.

Blushing a little at Ash's offer, she accepted as they all walked towards Lana's house. While walking there, Ash talked to Lana about his capture, in which she congratulated him. They continued to talk, until they reached Lana's house, once there Ash noticed a Lapras.

"Hey, A Lapras." He said.

"Yeah, she is my Ride Pokémon." Lana answered.

Ash suddenly had a longing look on his face, as Lana noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

Shading his head he answered.

"I use to have Lapras, I caught during my travel through the Orange Islands. I caught when it was just a baby."

He continued to talk about his Lapras, and his eventual release. Lana was touched by Ash's story. Suddenly the door to Lana's house, opened as it revealed a woman who looked like an older version of Lana, and two small girls, who looked like mini Lanas.

"Welcome home Lana, oh who's this?" The woman asked, noticing Ash.

"This is Ash, he the new student from class."

"Ah, I remember, Lana told me about you, I'm Lana's mother it's nice to meet you." Lana's mom said, as she introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you to miss." Ash, said causing her to giggle.

"My, such a polite young man, and handsome too, I think he's a keeper honey." Lana's mother said, as she winked at Lana.

"Mom!" Lana shouted, with her face lit up. However her sisters would soon embarrass her even more.

"Lana, is he your boyfriend?" They asked at the same time. Lana's face further redden, as Ash also had a blush.

Shaking her head she answered, "He's not, he's not, he's not, he's not!"

"Are you, sure he's not your boyfriend?" They continued.

"I'm really, really, really sure." Lana said, completely embarrassed, while her mother couldn't help but laugh.

Once that was done, Ash said he had to get back, so Kukui wouldn't worry. After saying goodbye, Ash headed back to Kukui's house, but little did he knew he had been followed. Once he was back, he quickly fed his Pokémon, once he was done, he went to go eat, before going to bed. The next day, Ash woke up, had breakfast, and went to school, seemly forgetting the conversation, between Mallow and her family. When he arrived Mallow, also seemed to have forgotten, as their class made the way to docks, where Lapras, and Wailmer were waiting for them.

Lillie was also wearing what looked to be a space suit, which was to help her touch Pokémon. Sophocles, had a fishing rod, which he claimed could reel in a Wailord. Once they all gather they then headed out on the ocean. Once they found a spot, Lana began the lesson.

"This is the fishing spot, we will be using. There are lot of marine Pokémon here, some of them live in shallow waters, some in deep, and this is an unusual where to spots mingle. You can even catch Kyorge." Lana said, before Mallow interrupted.

"No way that happening, I told you to stop those stupid jokes Lana." Mallow replied, while Lana stuck out her tongue.

Soon everyone began casting their lines, as they waited something to bite. Sometime would go by with no one except Lana getting a bite. Suddenly Ash's line pulled suddenly, unfortunately he pulled to early, causing the Pokémon to get away, while Mallow pulled her line too late. Rotom pointed this out to the both, causing them to yell at him. Eventually Lillie caught a Milotic, but before she could bring it up close, it release the lure before getting away.

Deciding to take a break, they all went to a nearby small island, to rest. Once they Lillie took off, the helmet to her outfit, wiping the sweat off her face. As the Pokémon began playing, a large came down from the sky, and snatched all the Pokémon. Suddenly Team Rocket, appeared as they did their motto.

"What is with you guys?" Mallow shouted.

"Heads up school twerps." Meowth began.

"We've appointing Lapras, and Wailmer, Team Rocket's Ride Pokémon." James continued as their balloon continued to float away.

Ash grabbed several of his Pokéballs and released his Pokémon.

"Noctowl, Murkrow, Dewott, Galvantula, Rowlet, Steelix and Bulbasaur come on out!" He shouted, as his Pokémon came out.

"Noctowl, use Psychic."

The Owl Pokémon's eyes glowed, as a blue light appeared around Team Rocket's balloon, and began bringing it back. Noticing this, Team Rocket called some of their Pokémon as well.

"Yanmega, Swoobat, Frillish, and Mimikyu your up." Jessie shouted.

"Inkay, Carnivine, Amoonguss, and Cofagrigus, come out for the fight." James, followed.

"Noctowl use Air Slash." Ash began.

Noctowl, the created a light blue sphere as it launched it towards Team Rocket. However, Team Rocket was quick to counter.

"Yanmega use Ancient Power."

Creating a silver sphere the two attacks collided, causing an explosion. Suddenly a torrent of flame came through the smoke, and was heading towards Noctowl. Only to be intercepted by a vortex of water, overpowering the attack, and knowing down Seviper.

"Inkay use Foul Play."

Nodding Inkay began heading towards Rowlet, only to be hit with a Thunderbolt, from Pikachu. Seeing Pikachu, Mimikyu immediately shot a Shadow Ball towards Pikachu. Over the past few weeks, Team Rocket, found out that Mimikyu, had a hatred towards Pikachu.

The Shadow Ball was blocked by a beam of light that came from Ash's Galvantula. Carnivine then fired a Sludge Bomb, which was intercepted by Steelix's Dragon Breath. Taking advantage of the smoke, Bulbasaur began charging up a Solar Beam. Frillish than fired a Bubble Beam, that collided with Rowlet's Razor Leaf, and Murkrow's Night Shade. But then Frillish was hit with Bublasaur's Solar Beam, and Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The two attack, knocked out the Frillish, as Jessie angrily returned it.

"Swoobat, use Air Slash."

Launch its own Air Slash, it began heading towards Bulbasaur, before it was smacked away by Steelix's Iron Tail.

"Hey Lana."

"Yes, Ash?" Lana asked.

"Do you think Popplio, can make a Water Balloon big enough to help the Pokémon?" Ash asked.

Thinking it over Lana nodded, however Team Rocket heard this.

"Oh no you don't, Yanmega Bug Buzz."

"Amoonguss, use Energy Ball."

As the attacks came closer to Popplio, Dewott appeared in front of Popplio, and took both attacks, surprising everyone. However Popplio was the most surprised, and had a look of concern for Dewott. Dewott, then shouted his name before, charging towards Yanmega, catching it off guard before hitting it with an Aqua Jet, and Razor Shell combo. He then slashed Amoonguss with its Night Slash, knocking both Pokémon out. Taking the opportunity to finish this Ash called out his next attacks.

"Pikachu, and Galvantula his Swoobat with Thunder. Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf on Cofagrigus. Rowlet and Murkrow, Razor Leaf, and Night Shade on Mimikyu. Noctowl Sky Attack on Carnivine, and Steelix Flash Cannon on Inkay."

Launching their attacks, Team Rocket's Pokémon were overwhelmed, as they were knocked out. Returning their Pokémon, Team Rocket attempted to escape, but Dewott sliced the net, causing the Pokémon to plummet down, before Popplio created a water balloon large so large, it caught the Ride Pokémon and bounce them into the ocean. Rowlet, and Bulbasaur then fired a Razor Leaf, destroying Team Rocket's balloon, causing them to fall towards the ocean. Then suddenly, a Bewear appeared running on the water, and managed to catch Team Rocket, before running off with them.

After checking on the Pokémon, Dewott fell down tied after the battle. Popplio then went up to Dewott, before hugging it, saying thank you for saving it. Dewott, had a smile on its face, before returning the hug. The girls gushed at the hug, while everyone else simply smiled. Popplio was awarded the star of the day, for its water bubble, as everyone cheered for it.

 **Alright hope you guys enjoyed this chaptered, and to be clear Dewott, and Popplio are not together yet, they will end up together when Popplio evolves. I'm going to change what happen in episode 6 for the] next chapter because episode 6 in the anime sucked. Any way here is a list of Pokémon Ash will catch in Alola as well as his classmates, in the next chapter I'll give you a list for thee other character you will see teams.**

 **Ash's future captures: Rockruff, Litten, Butterfree (the one he released), Lapras (the one he released), Bagon, Dratini, Abra, Magnemite, Growlithe, Sableye, Eevee, Mudbray, Dewpider, Cubone, Kangaskhan, Passimian, Wimipod, Palossand (Maybe a shiny one), Beldum, Trapinch, Absol, Sandshrew (Alola form), Jangmo-o, Scyther, Shiny Axew, and Tynamo**

 **Mallow: Miltank (someone predicted this one), Budew (another prediction), Lurantis, Eevee and Chikorita**

 **Lana: Shellos, Totodile, Spheal, Chinchou, Eevee, and Marill**

 **Lillie: Vulpix (Alola form), Cutiefly, Cleffa, Butterfree (the pink one), Eevee, and Togepi**

 **Kiawe: Cyndaquil, Marowak, Eevee, Torkoal, and Lampent**

 **Sophocles: Charjabug, Eevee, Elekid, Magnemite, and Tynamo**

 **Let me know of these pick, and if you have any suggestions.**


	7. A Windy Day

**Alright here is another list for some of the other future character, these are the Pokémon the other characters caught or evolved while away. Also it seems some people are worried that I'll have all the girls either head to Alola, or they confessing straight up to Ash. If I made it seem like that, sorry but that won't happen. For that first forty it fifty chapters is about Ash in Alola. The next 20 to 30 chapters will be him reconnecting with the girls and the reconnecting their feelings, as well as Ash dealing with him own, as some other fun stuff. Only a few girls will come to Alola for different reasons.**

 **Misty: Seaking (Goldeen), Golduck (Her Psyduck evolved), Azumarill (evolved from Azurill), Kingdra (Horsea), Dewgong, Poliwrath, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Quagsire, Mantine, Milotic, Gorebyss, Huntail, and Lumineon**

 **Brock: Toxicroak (Croagunk), Blissey Chansey), Golem (Geodude), Swampert (Marshtomp), Rhydon, and Magcargo (I couldn't think of many Pokémon for Brock, please giving me some advice.)**

 **May: Blastoise (Wartortle), Snorlax (Munchlax), Delcatty (Skitty), Altaria (It's the Swablu she helped), Mawile, Ledian, and Bellossom (I need some advice for May's Pokémon)**

 **Max: Sceptile, Gallade (The Ralts he saved), Mightyena (The Mightyena he met), Swellow, Vigoroth, Manetric, Vibrava, Zangoose, and Magmar**

 **Solidad: Staraptor, Luxray, Mantine, Noctowl, Swellow, Walrein, and Gastrodon**

 **Dawn: Typlosion (Quilava), Mismagius, Medicham, and Cherrim**

 **Serena: Delphox (Braxien), Furret, Froslass, Roserade, and Bellossom**

 **Alright I'm skipping episode 6 since that one sucked, so here is a replacement episode.**

It had been a few days since the fishing incident, as Ash was currently on route 3 as he was walking around looking for some new Pokémon. He had heard that Bagon could be found here, remembering that it would evolve into Salamence, and remembering both Drake's and Sawyer's Salamence, and their power, he figured it would make a great addition to his team. Prof. Kukui also told him, that in the areas were Bagon were found, sometimes Shelgon, and Salamence could also be found. This was because female Salamence would look after their hatchlings for up two years before, they would then look after themselves. Walking along side of Ash of was his newly evolved Charjabug, who had evolved at a trip to the Battle Buffet yesterday. Charjabug had a green shell, with blue eyes, and smaller, yellow pincers. When he had evolved he had gained the ability Battery, and learned the moves Acrobatics, and Charge. Now they were working on Crunch, which was coming along nicely. Not too far behind, was Rowlet, who managed to learn Foresight, and Seed Bomb with Bulbasaur, and Noctowl's help. His stamina had also improved, as he began training with Murkrow, in order to increase their endurance.

For Murkrow, he too went to Noctowl for help, and began working on Sky Attack. Not wanting to get left behind, Aron had also been working hard, learning both Rock Slide, and Take Down. Out of his all of his current Team Members, Charjabug, Rowlet, Murkrow, and Aron were the ones training the most. If Ash had to guess, it was because they were the youngest members. When it came to the others, they were all doing well, as they also grew stronger, while learning new moves. For Feebas, it was a little difficult, since it could only train in the water. But thankfully, it was still able to work on new attacks. So for the time being they had been working on Ice Beam, and Light Screen, and since his Feebas also wanted to evolve, he had been looking for ways for his Feebas to evolve. According to Rotom, the most common way for trainers to evolve Feebas into Milotic, is to give it a Prism Scale. These were scales found on a Milotic's Tail that it has shed, the other way was to care for the Feebas, until its scales began to change colors, signally that it would evolve soon.

A large gust of wind blew, as Ash held his hat preventing it from flying away. Think about where he could find a Bagon, he remembered they're usual found by cliff. So after asking Rotom for some directions to the nearest cliff, they began heading there. Once they arrived, the wind began picking up, giving Ash an idea.

"Murkrow, Rowlet, and Noctowl come on out." Ash shouted releasing the three birds.

Once they were out, Ash explained that this area would be a great place for them to practice their flying skills, as well as learning to ride air currents. Nodding the three took off into their air as they began, trying to fly with the wind. Rowlet had the most trouble, as he was being thrown around by the wind, with Murkrow struggling to fight against the wind, and while Noctowl had the easiest time. Since Noctowl was the oldest and strongest the three flyer, he had the least amount of problems. After a while Murkrow began getting the hang of it, but Rowlet still was struggling. Deciding to help Rowlet out, before Noctowl, and Murkrow went over to Rowlet, and began giving him advice. Once they were done Rowlet tried again with greater success, but still struggled in trying to read the wind. They continued to train for another hour, as Ash looked up way for them to better read the wind. He then remember how Dawn ripped some tin foil, and used them to help his Gliscor learn how to read the wind better. Looking through his backpack, he saw he didn't have anything to use in the same way. Looking around he realized he could use they leaves from the trees in the same way.

Grabbing a bunch of leaves he waited for the wind, as he released them. After telling his Pokémon to follow the leaves, they began flying after the leaves. Pikachu, Rotom, and Charjabug watch in awe as the birds followed the leaves, trying to ride the wind, and learning to read the currents. They first began using the wide, to help them glide and only began flapping to help stabilized. Rowlet was the one who enjoyed this the most, as he was gliding around the area. As the winds finally died down the trio began taking a break, as Ash began training Charjabug, with Pikachu. They were working on seeing how much electricity, Charjabug could hold, before releasing it in powerful burst. Charjabug seemed to be motivated after watching the other practice, as he was working extra hard.

"Alright, Charjabug, I want you and Pikachu to had a mock battle. I want to see what you guys can do on your own." Ash said.

Nodding the two Pokémon took their position as they began. Charjabug began by launching a String Shot towards Pikachu, as Pikachu dodged before charging in with a Quick Attack. Build his speed, Pikachu slammed into Charjabug sending him sliding back. Charjabug managed to steady himself before he closed his eyes, and began glowing with a Charge attack. Seeing what Charjabug was doing, Pikachu counter by multiplying himself with Double Team. With several Pikachus surrounding him, Charjabug countered by burrowing into the ground. Before Pikachu could react, Charjabug resurfaced and slammed into Pikachu. This caused him to skid back a few feet, before Pikachu could counter, Charjabug bit down on him with Bite. Pikachu then brought his arm up as it glowed, before slamming it down on Charjabug, with his new Brick Break attack. Charjabug let out a grunt as he released Pikachu, before he glowed a bright white light as he slammed into Pikachu several times, using his Acrobatics. Pikachu countered with another Double Team, multiply once again before slamming into Charjabug with another Quick Attack.

The two continue to go back a forth, before Charjabug managed to get a hold of Pikachu in a Vice Grip. Pikachu once again counter by bring his arm down on Charjabug with another Brick Break. Charjabug was forced to let go, but before the two could continue a cry interrupted them.

"Bagon!" A small blue reptilian Pokémon cried out.

Turning to the noise, they noticed the blue reptilian being attacked by a larger Pokémon. The larger Pokémon had a light grey shell, with a dark grey face, and legs, and yellow eyes. Its claw glowed green as it slash at the injury Bagon. Bagon tried to dodge as it was slashed repeatedly, taking sever damaged. Bagon collapsed on the ground as it struggled to get up, seeing what was happening, Ash quickly acted.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted wanting to protect the Bagon.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as it charged at the larger Pokémon, while Rotom collected his info.

 _Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. A Dragon Type. Because Bagon dreams of being able to fly, it regularly practices by jumping off cliffs._

 _Shelgon the Endurance Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bagon. A Dragon Type. The cells within its shell transform with explosive speed preparing for evolution._

As Rotom finished, as Pikachu had slammed into Shelgon sending it back. Shelgon was caught off guard, and sent flying back before it crashed into a tree. Pikachu then charged up his electricity before sending it, towards Shelgon shocking it painfully, causing it to run off. Quickly returning his Pokémon, Ash placed his egg into his backpack making sure it was secured, before grabbing Bagon and began running towards the city, with Pikachu hanging on his shoulder, and Rotom following. As Ash ran towards the city, he would take glances at Bagon, as it had passed out from his injuries. It would take over an hour for Ash to reach the city, as he barely made it to the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center. How can I, oh my?" Nurse Joy gasped out as she saw an out of breath Ash, and a severely injured Bagon. Ash was only able to gasp out his words to Nurse Joy.

"Ba, gon, got, hurt, bat, tling, a, Shel, gon." He barely was able to gasp out.

Getting the picture of what might have happened, Nurse Joy called over Blissey who brought a small stretcher, as she placed Bagon on it before taking it away. After finally catching his breath, Ash walked over to the lounge, as sat down on a chair, regaining his energy. About times went by before Nurse Joy walked up to Ash, he asked her how was Bagon. Nurse Joy informed Ash that will Bagon did sustain several injuries, he would a full recovery. She then asked Ash for the full story. Ash explained the story, as Nurse Joy nodded, she then explained that around this time of year, the Shelgons on the island would evolve into Salamence. And they would look for an area to evolve attack, before chasing away the Pokémon in the area. Once they would evolve, the Salamence would use the wind to help with its flying.

Once she was done he asked if it was okay to see Bagon, only for nurse Joy to say that Bagon would most likely be asleep for the rest of the day, and all night. Nodding Ash decided to come after school tomorrow, to check up on Bagon. So as Ash left, he went back to Kukui's place, where he let the rest of his Pokémon out so they can relax. Ash he took his egg out, he began polishing it as he began thinking about the situation with Bagon. He wanted to catch Bagon, but he wasn't sure if Bagon wanted to go with him. Deciding that if Bagon wanted to go with him, he would catch it, and help it get stronger.

(The Next Day)

"See you guys tomorrow." Ash shouted as he left the school making his way to the Pokémon Center.

Once he was there Nurse Joy showed him the way to Bagon's room. As he enter the room, he noticed that Bagon was already staring at him with calculating eyes. Making his way to Bagon's side, he made sure he was at eye level with Bagon.

"How are you feeling Bagon?" He began.

Bagon didn't answer, but continue to stare at Ash, with calculating eyes. Deciding to continue, Ash began again.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked getting receiving a nod.

"What are you planning to do after you get out?" He asked getting a questioning look.

"Are you planning to head back a fight the Shelgon?" Ash continued, as Bagon narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"I can help you." Ash said, as Bagon looked at him with curiosity.

"I can see it in your eyes, that fiery passion, your burning spirit, and that blazing soul. You have a burning desire to be the best, I can feel it, and I want to help you get stronger." He continued as Bagon looked at him with intense eye.

"I want to help bring out the passion, a help you grow stronger, and beat that Shelgon. That is if you will let me?" Ash finished with his hand sticking out.

Looking into Ash's eyes, Bagon began grinning as he held out his paw, as Ash shook it. Grinning, Ash went to Nurse Joy and asked when could Bagon leave, and when could he train. According to Nurse Joy, Bagon could leave tomorrow, and can begin training in a few days. Nodding Ash went back to Bagon to tell him the news, and while Bagon wasn't happy that he would have to wait a few days, he was happy that he could leave tomorrow. Ash would stay by Bagon's side, and began explaining the plans for Bagon, and the plan to beat Shelgon. Nodding carefully listen to Ash's plans and began nodding, growing excited about learning some new moves.

(A few days later)

Ash his Pokémon, friends, and Rotom were currently on the beach with Bagon. When his friends heard about Bagon, they decided to help the Dragon type as well. Current Ash was watching Bagon, as he was practicing his current move set. His move set consisted of Ember, Leer, Bite, Dragon Breath, Headbutt, and Focus Energy. With all these moves he would tell that Bagon wasn't that far from evolving, he just needed a few more good battles. Once he was done practicing his moves, Ash decided to have him practice battling. Kiawe was decided to be the opponent, as he and Turtonator came forward. Taking a stand, Bagon began with Ash giving out orders.

"Bagon start things out with Dragon Breath!" Ash shouted.

Opening its mouth, Bagon unleashed a stream of energy, as it headed towards Turtonator.

"Turtonator, counter with Flamethrower." Kiawe counter.

Unleashing a stream of fire Turtonator's attack completely overpower the Dragon Breath. Pushing it back, Bagon was sent flying as he crashed into the sand. After a bit of struggling Bagon managed to get out of the sand. Glaring at him opponent, Bagon charged forward with a Bite attack. Using his shell, Turtonator block the attack, as Bagon bit onto one of the stones, causing it to explode.

"Bagon, just keep calm." Ash said, causing Bagon to glance at him before nodding. "Now Headbutt."

Lowering his skull, Bagon charged forward as Turtonator turned with his back facing Bagon. However Bagon moved around Turtonator, before slamming into Turtonator's jaw. This caused Turtonator to stumble back, as Bagon shot another Dragon Breath towards Turtonator's belly.

"Turtonator use Protect, follow with Body Slam." Kukui ordered.

Turtonator then project a green shield around it as the Dragon Breath was deflected. Once it disappear, Turtonator leap as it landed on Bagon.

"Gone!" Bagon whined as it was crashed.

Once Turtonator got up, Bagon was reveal to have swirls in his eyes. Now that they were done battling, Ash began treating Bagon as he spray him with a potion. Once Bagon was recovered, Ash decide to have it work on both Crunch and Dragon Claw. So far the next few days, Ash began with Bagon training while training his other Pokémon. With the other Pokémon's help, Bagon managed to learn both Crunch and Dragon Claw. So once the weekend came, Ash and his friend went to route three, as they want to see the battle. Using his three Flying Pokémon they scoured the area for the Shelgon. It would over two hours as they finally managed to track it down. Seeing the Shelgon Bagon rushed forward before it began shouting at it, Shelgon just shouted before getting into battle stance.

Stomping his feet Bagon charged forward, as he lowered his head for a Headbutt. Shelgon counter as it also charged forward but much more slowly, as its head glowed blue. Once Bagon close, it quickly swerved before launch a Dragon Breath at Shelgon, who responded by using a Protect. Bagon opened it jaw, as it clamped down on Shelgon, as it roared in pain, and thrash violently attempting to get Bagon off. As Bagon began losing his grip, he leaped off Shelgon before his claw glowed green as they elongated, before he slashed repeatedly at Shelgon. Taking the attacks, Shelgon roared as he launched a Flamethrower, sending Bagon crashing. Charging at Bagon again, Shelgon this time connected with it Zen Headbutt.

Bagon crashed into nearby rocks as he struggled to get up, after the hard fall. Shelgon then attempted to slash Bagon with its Dragon Claw, as Bagon narrowly rolled out of the way, before connecting with a Dragon Breath. It then charged with another Dragon Claw, and Shelgon countered with its own Dragon Claw. Shelgon quickly over powered Bagon, as Bagon was knock into the ground again. Bagon managed to get up and retaliated with a series of fire balls, as Shelgon winced from the attack. When it looked up again Bagon unleashed a close range Dragon Breath. However Shelgon used Protect again, as the attack was block. And when the attack stopped, and the shield was down, an Ember attack was blasted into its face.

In the process Shelgon managed to get its claw up as it smashed into Bagon. Letting out a cried Bagon shot another Dragon Breath as it was met with the powerful Flamethrower. Like before, the Dragon Breath was overpowered, as it came closer to Bagon. However Bagon quickly leaped into the air, as it let out another Dragon Breath. Shelgon was hit with its full power, before Bagon slashed it once again with Dragon Claw. Shelgon tried to fight back but ended up getting paralyzed, as Bagon now turned the tables with a vicious assault of Dragon Claws. Shelgon could no longer take the attack, as it fainted with the swirls in its eyes.

Jumping as Bagon won, Bagon ran over to Ash as he caught Bagon in his arms praising it for its hard work. Bagon furiously nodded as it leap from Ash's arm as in glowed. It body changed same as it was larger, and now had a round body. The newly evolved Shelgon happily chanted it names, as everyone praised it. However the celebration was cut short as the other Shelgon had woken up, as roar furiously as it too glowed. It grew massive, as the legs became longer, and a long tail grew. The head was massive, as it now had several fins on its head.

"Mence!" The creature roared its new name, before firing a flamethrower.

"Pikachu quick, use Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly countered.

"Pika! Chu!" Pikachu shouted has he blocked the Flamethrower.

Seeing the new Pokémon, Rotom quickly got its info.

 _Salamence the Dragon Pokémon. A Dragon and Flying Type. Constant dreams of flight caused a shift in its cellular structure. When it evolved, Salamence finally grew wings._

"Alright Pikachu let's do it, Ash shouted at his Z-Crystal glowed, as he decided to end this. Moving a zig zag with his hands as Pikachu followed Ash's movements, then began the poses for the Z-Move. Ash then moved his hands to his head, before bring them down to his cheeks, mimicking the red cheeks on Pikachu. Ash then did a little hope, as his hands came back to the top of his head. Pikachu then glowed in power, as he leaped to Ash, before Ash tossed him into the air.

"Go Catastropika!" He shouted, as Pikachu curled into a ball, and was surrounded by electricity. He then rollout towards Salamence while still in the air, but before Salamence could counter, Pikachu slammed into it knock it off its feet. Growling Salamence got back on his feet, as he charged towards then.

"Pikachu use Return." Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as a blinding light covered him. Everyone then covered their eyes, as Salamence let out a cry of pain. When everyone opened their eyes they saw Pikachu standing proudly over the unconscious Dragon. Soon Pikachu came over to the group, as the asking questions on the Return attack. Ash just laugh as he began answering their question. Once they were done Ash bent down to look at Shelgon, as he asked Shelgon if he wanted to join the team. Shelgon happily nodded as Ash grabbed a Pokéball, and held it out as Shelgon tapped it allowing itself to be caught. Everyone congratulated Ash, as they walked back to town, no longer having to worry about the Salamence, as they saw it fly away ounce it regained its consciousness.

 **Okay, so this was the replacement for episode 6 in the anime, so let me know what you think. Also I'm going to have a poll in the reviews on who do you want to join a Pokémon, Ash will use in the first trial. Your choices are from Ash's new Pokémon, so be sure to let me know who you want Ash to use. Also I know I said Anabel was going to be the last girl, but decided to add three more girls because these are also hardly used. And they are Whitney, Jasmine, and Sakura. But these are for sure the last three.**


	8. Ash and Litten First Meeting

**Okay it seems like there was some confusion in the last chapter, the Pokémon there were the Pokémon the characters have caught or evolved while their time away. So if you have any suggestion for any Pokémon the characters should get, let me know. I have a question, when Ash head back to Kanto for a break, do you want Rowlet and Litten to be in their final evolved form or second stage. Let me know in the reviews.**

It had been a few days since Ash had capture Shelgon, who was happy to be a part of this team. Since it had had been a week and a half since Ash rotated his team, it was time to rotate his team again. He decided to keep Feebas, Shelgon, and Ralts who was still clingy. She now had gotten use to Kukui, and his friends, even saying hello to them. As for Rowlet and Charjabug, who were sent back along with Bulbasaur, Noctowl, Dewott, Steelix, Murkrow, Galvantula, Aron, and Banette, while they we sad, they were glad to make new friends at Prof. Oak's Ranch, who was excited to study them. As for the additions, the Pokémon he brought back were his shedding Pokémon Scraggy, his Sound Wave Dragon Noivern, his first Ground type Donphan, a Shiny Axew, the Generator Pokémon Heliolisk, a Fossil Pokémon Tyrunt, and a powerful Eelektross.

He hadn't had the chance to see their move sets yet, but they were all extremely friendly, and were excited to begin training again. As he continued to walk to the school, a small black and red cat Pokémon appeared in front of him. It look a bit hungry, reaching into his backpack, Ash grabbed some extra Pokémon food he had. After grabbing a bowl he pour the food before pleasing it in front of it. Taking the time to gain information, Rotom began scanning the info.

 _Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire-Type. Litten shows few emotions and prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust._

Once Rotom had finish, Litten had also finished the food, and looked at Ash for more. Smiling Ash then grab a Sitrus Berry from his backpack, before placing it in front of Litten, as it grabbed the berry before it left. Ash simply watched as Litten left, once Litten was out of sight, Ash continued to walk to school.

(With Litten)

Litten was currently running through back allies of several houses, carry the berry in his mouth. It suddenly came to a stop, as a larger cat-like Pokémon with grey fur, a large round head, and a blue gem on the forehead. Litten backed up as it hissed in anger, with the larger cat hissing back. Deciding to take the opportunity, Litten dropped its berry, as it fired an Ember. Only to be countered when the larger cat released a blue beam, which overpower the Ember. It then collided with the berry, as it destroyed it. With sadden look on his face, Litten knew he had no choice as he but to run back the he came. Seeing Litten run the larger cat gave a feral grin, as it left the area as well.

(Back With Ash)

When Ash arrived in class everyone greet him, like usual as soon as he took his seat, Kukui enters the class.

"Alright Class, today we're doing something a little bit different." Kukui began getting their attention.

"For today's lesson we will be watching some videos, of official Pokémon League battles. And each battle, we will talk about the advantages, and disadvantages each trainer had."

Everyone grew excited as Kukui began the video, the first video was a three on three battle, on a grass battle field. The trainer on the green side used a Starmie, and Seaking to go against a Golduck, Gyarados, and a Tentacruel, that belonged to the red trainer. It was clear the red trainer, had a better strategy, using his Starmie speed to his advantage, and its versatile move set to his advantage, while his opponent just attempted to use brute force. Once they we're done discussing the first battles, they moved on to the next battle, which had Ash.

Ash instantly recognized the battle, which was his first league battle. This caught everyone attention, as they all were excited to see his first league match. The battle started off with Ash's opponent Mandi, calling out an Exeggutor. Now unlick the Alola Exeggutor, which had a long neck, and long tail, this one only had shot neck with no tail. This was because an Alolan Exeggutor, looked different from other Exeggutor found outside of the Alola Region. Their typing also charge, with the ones from Alola Region being a Grass and Dragon Type, while the other where Grass and Psychic Types.

However while they were intrigued to see the Exeggutor, they were surprised to see Ash's choice.

" _Got Krabby."_ The younger Ash, shouted as he released a small crab with a red top, and a white underside.

The battle began as Mandi, called for a Psywave attack. Hearing the commanding, Exeggutor unleash a series of psychic waves that headed towards the small crab. Seeing the Ash had his Krabby jump into the water to avoid the attack. However this is what Mandi wanted as his Exeggutor, used Psychic to create whirlpools that managed trap Krabby.

" _Exeggutor, Egg Bomb attack."_

Unleashing several white spheres into the air, the attack headed towards Krabby, who was still stuck in the whirlpool. However, the attack missed its mark, as all of the eggs missed Krabby, and only hit the water. But due to the whirlpool's suction Krabby was pulled under the water. However Krabby soon broke free from the whirlpool, as Ash called for a Vice Grip. Leaping from the water, Krabby latched onto Exeggutor leaves, and it struggle to get Krabby off. In an attempted to get Krabby, Mandi called for a Hypnosis attack. However it was no use, as Krabby strong Vice Grip, prevented the attack. Seeing his opportunity, Ash ordered a Leer attack, which was then followed by a Stomp attack. Following its commands Krabby's eyes glowed blue, as Exeggutor defense drop, then was smashed by Krabby's foot. This wasn't it for the Exeggutor, as it fell back with swirls in its eyes. The ref, then announced Krabby the winner.

Once Ash congratulated his Krabby, Krabby gave a small cheer, as he glowed. Krabby grew larger, as one of his claws, grew more massive than the other one. The light disappeared it reveal not Krabby but Kingler. Once the evolution was done, it was time for the next battle to begin. Taking another Pokéball Mandi released a blue Sea Horse that had large barbs on its fins. Lana managed to identify it as a Seadra, while hanging out with Lana, Ash found out that once every year, female Kingdra will lays their eggs in Kala'e Bay. And since Lana was an expert of Marine Pokémon and spends a lot of time fishing, she was used to seeing them, every now and then.

The match began with Seadra using Agility to increase its speed, along with trying to confuse Kingler. Ash would have his Kingler to try to counter it with a Bubble attack. But do to its speed, Seadra continued to move out of the way, even when Kingler switched to Water Gun. Unfortunately it would eventually be caught, and was knocked into the air where Kingler slammed it with a Crabhammer. Seadra was knock into to the pool, before it raised to the surface belly up, and with swirls in the eyes. Once again Kingler took another victory, as he gave a happy cheer, and Ash and Pikachu did a little dance.

Mandi who still had a confident smirk, called out a large blue bat, with a larger mouth, four fangs, and purple skin on the wings. It was a Golbat who looked ready for the fight, as it was flying around Kingler. To start off, Ash had Kingler dive under the water to prevent Golbat from attacking. However Mandi had a strategy, he called for a Take Down attack. Attempting to take advantage, Ash called for a Vice Grip. As Kingler leaped from the water, it managed to catch Golbat in its powerful grip, before it suddenly disappeared using a Double Team. Appearing behind Kingler, Golbat launched a devastating Razor Wind, causing Kingler to land hard on the platform.

"Now Golbat, we win with a Mega Drain." Mandi said confidently, unfortunately Golbat got too close, and this proved to be its downfall.

"Hyper Beam Now!" Ash shouted. With Golbat at a close distance, the power Hyper Beam did even more damage. It launch Golbat through the air, it landed painfully on platform. See that his Kingler won, Ash leapt to the platform, and gave his Kingler a hug.

Once the video ended, Kukui then asked Ash, how he won. Everyone turned to Ash as the waited for his answer.

"Well first, I just got lucky." He began getting a shocked look from his classmates. "This was my first league match, and I was nervous. But after taking the first two victories, I was able to keep myself calm. I also help that my opponent was arrogant, and I also had more trust in my Pokémon." Kukui nodded accepting the answer, as they continued to watch different battles.

Once class was done, Ash headed with Kukui into town to gather more supplies. After walking for a while, Litten suddenly ran by them. Seeing Litten, Ash decided to follow it, when it stopped in front of a stall. Running the stall, was an elder woman, who greeted them.

"Alola." She said.

"Alola." Ash greeted back.

He then noticed Litten eating some fruit from the bowl, and when it noticed him, Litten scampered off.

"Wait Litten." Ash called out. However Litten quickly disappeared from sight, he heard Kukui speaking with the woman.

"Does Litten came here often?" Kukui asked.

"Oh course, Litten comes here every day, honestly I think Litten enjoys looking after me." The woman answered.

However Ash had a thoughtful look on his, from what he remembered from his classmates, Litten would usually show up in the cafeteria looking for food. However, it would sometimes take food with it. This was a little strange to Ash, either Litten was saving his food, or he was taking it to someone. Either way, Ash wanted to learn more about Litten.

(With Litten)

Litten had just reached the forest, as it was sprinting towards an abandon house. Once inside he walked up to a couch, which had a large dog-like Pokémon, laying on it. Placing a berry on the table, the other Pokémon pushed back the berry, wanting Litten to eat it. However Litten wouldn't have it, as he pushed the berry back. The dog-like Pokémon then took a bite out of the beery, before finishing it up. While Litten just watched before cleaning his paws.

(Later with Ash)

After finishing getting their supplies, Ash had released his newly rotated team to see what they have learned.

 _Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. A Dark and Fighting type. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin, and when someone makes eye contact, it responds with Headbutt. This Scraggy is male, and has the ability: Shed Skin. It knows the moves: Leer, Headbutt, High Jump Kick, Focus Blast, Feint Attack, Low Kick, Payback, Brick Break, Drain Punch, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, and Thunder Punch. This Scraggy's egg moves Detect, and Quick Guard have not been unlocked yet._

 _Noivern the Sound Wave Pokémon, and the evolved form of Noibat. A Flying and Dragon type. The ultrasonic Waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder. This Noivern is male and has the ability Infiltrator. It knows the moves: Supersonic, Acrobatics, Boomburst, Dragon Claw, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Hurricane, Moonlight, Aerial Ace, Roost, and Shadow Ball._

 _Donphan the Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Phanpy. A Ground type. Donphan has razor sharp tusk, armor like skin, and enormous power. This Donphan is male, and has the ability Sturdy. It knows the moves: Rollout, Defense Curl, Earthquake, Hidden Power, Hyper Beam, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Magnitude, Giga Impact, Knock Off, Earth Power, Seed Bomb, Stealth Rock, Rapid Spin, Gunk Shot, and Stone Edge._

 _Axew the Tusk Pokémon. A Dragon type. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out. This Axew is male and has the ability Mold Breaker. It knows the moves Scratch, Leer, Assurance, Dragon Rage, and Dual Chop._

 _Heliolisk the Generator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Helioptile. An Electric and Normal type. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills. This Heliolisk is males, and has the ability Dry Skin. It knows the moves Bulldoze, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Volt Switch, Thunder Wave, Parabolic Charge, Quick Attack, Razor Wind, Thunder, Surf, Rain Dain, Dig, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Signal Beam, and Dark Pulse._

 _Tyrunt the Royal Heir Pokémon. A Rock and Dragon type. Tyrunt's jaws are so big and powerful, it can crunch up a car. If it doesn't like something, it responds with a wild tantrum. This Tyrunt is males, and has the ability Strong Jaw. It knows the moves: Tackle, Stomp, Stealth, Bite, and Ancient Power. Tyrunt's egg moves Dragon Dance, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, and Thunder Fang have not been unlocked yet._

 _Eelektross the EleFish Pokémon, and the Evolved form of Eelektrik. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon delivers an electric shock. This Eelektross is male, and has the ability Levitate. This Eelektross knows the moves: Charge Beam, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Wild Charge, Coil, Crunch, Crush Claw, Discharge, Headbutt, Thrash, Zap Cannon, Flamethrower, Giga Drain, Fire Punch, Aqua Tail, Dragon Pulse, and Drain Punch._

As Rotom finished his scan, Ash nodded with a smile. Their move pool has expanded quite bit while he was away. According from Prof. Oak, Scraggy, and several other had been going to Primeape to practicing their fighting moves, and elemental punches. He could help but smile, as he what both Axew, and Tyrunt were playing with Shelgon, who Ash recently found out Shelgon had the eggs moves Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, and Hydro Pump. This was really lucky since he now had another pseudo-legendry, alongside his Gabite, Goodra, and Deino. This made four out the eight pseudo-legendary there where. And from what Kukui said, 3 more could be found in Alola, one of which was Alola pseudo-legendary, Jangmo-o. This one was interesting since it would become the only Dragon and Fighting type. It would make a great addition to the team, and add even more variety to his team. With Rotom's help, he managed to find a number of Alolan Pokémon he's found that would make excellent additions. Still, he wanted to find the right match up with his team.

Right now his new members came far, with his older Pokémon help, they were growing in leaps and bounds. Soon his face gained a look of disappointment, with fact that he left all of his old Pokémon at Prof. Oak's lab. He never consider if they wanted to go with them, or thought about having his older Pokémon training his newer ones, or even teaching them more moves. Soon the frown on his face turned into a smile, because that what this trip was for, making sure he makes up for his past mistakes. Now that his Pokémon were ready the training began, with several practice spars. The spars going on at the moment were Pikachu vs Heliolisk, Noivern vs Eelektross, Scraggy vs Donphan, Shelgon vs Tyrunt, and Ralts vs Axew.

He was paying attention to Tyrunt battle the most, he remember when he had gotten Tyrunt. The person traded Tyrunt for his Tauros was a fossil collector who was a good friend of Prof. Oak. One day he restored a Jaw fossil to get a Tyrunt, and ended up evolving it into Tyrantrum. Soon his Tyranitar ended up breeding with the female Tyrantrum. When this Tyrunt it soon became battle very aggressive. When he went to Prof. Oak for help, Oak stated that the Tyrunt seem to want to battle. But since the fossil collector was a retired trainer, Oak suggested to trade Tyrunt. Since the man was getting older, he need help moving some of his fossil, and with Ash being a trainer, Tyrunt would get the battle experience he wanted.

As for Axew, the trainer really couldn't work with Axew, since their battle styles were different. When Ash met the trainer, they decide to test out to see if they're compatible. Thankfully they were, and the trainer worked well with Tauros, so it was an easy trade. He couldn't help but wonder how Iris would react, to all of his Dragon types. It was funny to him, since Iris was support to be a Dragon type trainer, and her only Dragon types were her Axew, and her Dragonite. However he her that she now was training with Clair, and had caught a Gible. Well hopefully when they next meet up, she won't be such a kid.

(The Next Day)

School was over for the day, as bid goodbye to his class mates. Deciding to go to the beach, when he heard a commotion. Deciding to check it out, he followed the noise, where he found Litten being attacked by another cat Pokémon. Seeing what was going Ash quickly went to interfere.

"Rotom, what is that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"It's a Persian." Rotom answered.

"It's not any Persian I've ever seen."

"Let me show you." Rotom said, pulling up a picture of a regular Persian. The Persian in the picture had white fur, a long and slender body, with a red gem on its fore head. "I'm sure your familiar with this version, but an Alolan Persian looks different." He continued, the picture change, as the Persian in the photo now had a large oval head, with grey fur, and a blue gem.

"Wow, an Alola Persian does look different." Ash said, surprised at the slight difference.

"The Alola Persian is a Dark type, so it can be cunning with a bit of a mean streak." Rotom finished.

Realizing what Rotom was implying, Ash leaped over the end to help Litten. Unfortunately it was at that moment, Persian had used Slash, and struck Litten with its sharp claws, causing Litten to drop his berry.

"Stop it, for a single you are being way too harsh." Ash shouted at the Persian.

Seeing the evil grin on its face, Ash knew what Persian was planning.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash said just in time, as Persian's attack was overwhelm by Pikachu's.

Persian was shocked badly, as it ran off. Seeing Litten hurt, as went to help it, only for Litten to scratch him. Seeing that Litten wasn't going to come easy, as let out his Ralts, as he had both Pikachu, and Ralts try and convince Ash to take it to the Pokémon center. However Litten was stubborn as it refused to go, seeing this Ash had no choice as he grabbed Litten, and began rushing it to the Pokémon center, with it desperately trying to break free.

(Later)

After Ash brought Litten to the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy went to treat him, as she wrapped badges over Litten, and the place a collar around Litten's neck, so Litten wouldn't try to lick his wounds. Litten had upset face, at the fact he was wearing a collar. Once Litten was patched up, Ash took Litten over to Prof. Kukui's place, and asked if he could keep Litten for the night, just to make sure his injuries healed up. Once the Professor agreed, Ash went to feed his Pokémon, and Litten since it was late. Once it was dark, Litten continued to try and take the collar off, as Ash took pity, and removed the collar. Litten had a relieved look on his face as he began scratching his head. Ash the placed Litten on his lap, as he began taking to him.

"I don't why you're taking the food, but I can tell your doing it for some reason. I just hope you can learn to give me a bit of trust." Ash spoke softly as soon left began falling asleep.

(Later in the Night)

Litten had woken up sometime in the night, he grabbed his berry as he made his way to the door, as he began scratching it. Hearing the noise, Ash woke up, still sleepy as he made his way to the door. Opening the door, Litten dashed out, before Ash suddenly realized what he had done. Running after Litten, Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom, went as fast as they could, trying to catch up to Litten.

Soon they ended up at an abandon house, as Litten ran through the entrance. Following Litten, Ash walked into the house, as he saw Litten in front of a large Pokémon. Litten and the dog-like Pokémon soon heard them as Litten hissed at Ash.

"A Stoutland." Ash said, seeing the large Pokémon.

"Looks pretty old." Rotom add.

Seeing the wrappers of food, and old soda cups, Ash realized what had been going on.

"I see, Litten has been taking food to feed this Stoutland. I that right?" Ash asked with a smile.

Continuing to stare at Ash, Litten gave a small nod, never taking his eyes off of Ash.

Smiling Ash then spoke, "I understand, this Stoutland has been looking after you, and you want to help him right?" He asked getting another nod. "I'm sorry Litten was late, he had gotten hurt by a Persian, and I took him to the Pokémon Center, before taking him over to my place. I wanted to make sure he healed properly. But is it okay if I come back tomorrow, to bring you guys some extra food?" He finished, but before he could get an answered, Litten, Pikachu, and Stoutland tensed up as they heard something.

Soon the same Persian from earlier leapt down from the ceiling, as it hissed. Seeing it was charging another attack, Ash shouted for everyone to get outside, as Persian attack missed.

"It's so persistent. It came back for revenge." Rotom stated.

Both Litten and Pikachu stepped up, attempting to get Persian to leave.

"You really are a persistent one." Ash quoted Rotom, as Persian was walking back and forth. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt."

Ash called, as Pikachu launched the attack, as Litten fired an Ember, as Persian dodged both attack, and attempted to hit Stoutland. Taking the attack, Persian was hit with a Slash attack, much to Litten surprise. Persian ran up to Litten and Pikachu, as it swatted away another Ember. Stoutland then began barking at Litten, hearing Stoutland, Litten flames became intense, as it burned off the bandages, and then Litten fired a powerful Ember, that sent Persian running, with its tail on fire. Once Persian left, Ash decided to head back to Kukui's place, as he bid goodbye to Litten and Stoutland, as he promised to bring some food over.

(The Next Day)

The sun had risen, as Ash was carrying a bag that had some berries, as he made his way over to the abandon house. Once he was inside, he couldn't find Litten, or Stoutland until he realized that they most likely went to find a new place because of the Persian attack. His face soon gained a frown, as he realized Persian properly found this place because of him. He then went into town, as he went to the old woman's stand, to see if she has seen them. Once there she told him that she hasn't them, and that it wasn't his fault. She then began placed a berry on a plate, as she said that Litten would show up, sooner or later.

Suddenly Litten showed up as he took the berry in his mouth, before he stared at Ash, and then took off. Ash suddenly began smiling as he knew that he would meet up with Litten sooner or later.

 **Okay sorry this took a little longer to finish. So here is another list of Pokémon Ash will catch before leaving the Alola region for a bit. Rockruff, Litten, Growlithe, Dewpider, Wimpod, Trapinch, Dratini, his Lapras, and Butterfree, Palossand, Jangmo-o, and Dratini. Let me know if there are other you want. Also I know I said I will have Lillie catch the Pink Butterfree, but I decided not to. Instead Ash's Butterfree left the Pink Butterfree, and I'll explain in a later chapter, let me know what you think.**


	9. Ash's and Lillie's Eggs Adventure

**I feel like I should explain how I will handle the harem situation. For at least the first two Islands it will Ash establishing a connection with Lillie, Mallow, Lana, and Nina/Noa. Once that's done. He will return to Kanto for a short time, and travel around Kanto for a short time, follow by the other regions. During these brief months of traveling he will establish a connection with the other girls. He will also deal with other stuffs, but also be dealing with his feelings. There he will begin the set up for the harem, and the other girls will join after. My main concern is making sure, that they have enough time to develop their feelings for Ash. Also to the person who told me I placed Jasmine twice, thanks for telling me, so to replace the 2** **nd** **Jasmine, I will add Clair. Also if your concern that I'll only do harem pairings for Ash, don't worry because I will do single pairing stories, or no pairing in stories.**

"Noivern, ascend." Ash said.

Hearing what Ash said, a large dark grey bat and dragon –like Pokémon, with large ears, and a purple underside, red claws, and green membrane between the wings, took off into the air with great speed. Today during the break, a fellow student from the school challenged Ash to a one on one battle. She looked to be about 17 teen with dark blonde hair, and her partner was a light green dragon with two long horns, red eyes, large wings, a long tail, with dark green spots. Seeing a new Pokémon Rotom did his job, as he scanned it.

 _Flygon, the Mystic Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vibrava. A Ground and Dragon type. It's known as "The Desert Spirit" because of the song-like voice that emanates from the sandstorms it kicks up._

All of Ash's classmates were gather around with Mallow holding on to Ash's egg, as well as other students, and even some teachers were present. Currently Kiawe was acting as referee. Everyone was currently in awe, as they watch the two dragons battle it out.

"Flygon use Dragon Dance." The opponent said.

Hearing its trainer, Flygon glowed reddish purple aura, as its speed and attack increased. Once it was done Flygon began racing towards Noivern with even greater speed, as it was closing in. Seeing Flygon getting close, Ash decided to put some distance between the two.

"Noivern keep it away with Dragon Pulse."

Charging his attack Noivern concentrated on Flygon before launch a powerful, multi-colored stream of draconic energy. Seeing its attack, Flygon flew out of the way of the attack, before once again charging at Noivern.

"Flygon use Dragon Rush." The girl shouted.

Glowing with a blue aura, Flygon slammed into Noivern sending it back.

"Vern!" Noivern shouted in pain, as he was launched back.

"Noivern!" Ash shouted in concern. But once Ash saw Noivern had regained his balanced, he then countered. "Noivern use Double Team."

Hearing the command, Noivern then began making copies of its self, and it surrounded Flygon. Flygon then grew nervous seeing the copies around him.

"Noivern use Acrobatics." Nodding Noivern add his copies began heading towards Flygon, with a streak of light behind them.

"Flygon dodge it, and use Flamethrower." The girl called.

Launching a stream of fire, Flygon attempted to hit Noivern, only for it to either hit a copy, or miss. Suddenly Flygon was slammed from behind, as the real Noivern launched a hard blow. Flygon then began falling from the sky as Noivern began diving towards it. Suddenly Flygon managed to regain control, as its trainer called for a Rock Slide.

"Flygon!" the Mystic Pokémon cried out, as large rocks appeared above Noivern.

Seeing he the attack, Noivern desperately tried to dodge the attack, as he was soon pummeled the rocks. Noivern then fell from the sky as he slammed into the ground. However Noivern wasn't about to give in, as it quickly got up, before once again ascending. Once it was at the same altitude, both trainer called for the same attack.

"Dragon Claw!"

With their claws covered in a green energy, the two slashed at each other, trading blows as both gritted their teeth in pain. Due to the boost from the Dragon Dance, Flygon was winning the battle. Seeing this Ash managed to counter the situation.

"Noivern use Boomburst!" Ash called out.

Hearing he trainer, Noivern unleashed powerful sound waves that knocked Flygon off balanced. But before Flygon could regain it's balanced, a powerful gust of began spinning him, as he was caught in Noivern's Hurricane. Then a jet of flames emerged from Noivern's mouth, as the Flamethrower, and the Hurricane attacks began to mix. Flygon began crying out in pain, as the flames were burning him.

"Now use Moonlight." Ash said.

Noivern then began glowing, as he began healing from the damaged he has suffered in the match. While Flygon was then released from the combination at, as it fell down to the ground, causing the dust to pick up.

"Flygon!" The girl, shouted in worry.

Once the dust cleared, it revealed Flygon who was still standing, and glaring at Noivern determined to win the match. Seeing this Ash decided it was time to finish the match.

"Noivern let's finish this with Draco Meteor!" Ash shouted, causing a lot of people to whisper. While Ash's opponent had a look of disbelief. Flygon face was also in awe, as he hear the call for the legendary dragon attack.

With a grin on his face, Ash's Noivern began focusing all of it dragon energy towards the center of its body. Once the energy was gather, Noivern then looked above, as it opened its mouth, and released a large orange sphere. Once it reached its highest point, it exploded releasing several meteors, as they began falling towards Flygon. And Flygon who was to worn out to attempt to dodge, could trying to move out of the way. But it was no use, as it was pelted by the meteors, as when the dust cleared, it showed Flygon unconscious, as Noivern landed. Holding out his arm, Kiawe called the match.

"Flygon is unable to battle, which means Noivern is the winner, and the victor." Kiawe announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, as he walk up to Noivern. "Great Job Noivern, I'm so proud of you." Ash praised his Sound Wave Pokémon.

"Vern." Noivern cheered, as looked at Flygon with respect.

Soon the students, and teachers gathered around the trainers praising them for the incredible battle. Once it was done, the two trainers shook hands, before everyone headed back to class. Once they were back in class, they soon asked Ash on how he came up with his strategies. Ash simply stated that these strategies simply come to him during the battle. This didn't surprise everyone, as it was clear that it suited Ash very well. Soon the doors opened up revealing Kukui, with a smile on his face.

"Prof. Kukui." Ash said.

"Let's go see the Principal Oak, you all are going to take part in Principal Oak's special class." Kukui stated.

"Special Class?" the students asked.

Soon they all walked over to the Principal's office, and when they entered inside they saw two eggs on his desk. The first egg Ash recognized as the egg, he and his mom brought over from Kanto. The 2nd egg was white, with several spot that looked like flowers.

"Woah where did you get those eggs?" Sophocles asked.

"This is the egg that Ash brought over from the Kanto region." Samson began pointing towards the brown egg, with white zig zags. "And this egg over here was found on Mount Lanakila." He finished.

"Have you analyzed them to discover what's in those eggs yet?" Sophocles asked.

"I think it's much more fun to wait until they hatch, so I will wait, which brings me to the point of this class. What if I cared for one egg, and you cared for the other egg."

"Are you talking about us?" Mallow asked.

"You'll learn a lot from doing this, it'll be a great experience raising a Pokémon starting from an egg." Kukui added.

"And we're all going to be looking after it together?" Lillie asked.

"That's right." Kukui answered. "You are to observe the egg every day, and write a report on it. Simple right." He added.

"How simple can it get Wobbuffet? So remember to add some Wobbufection." Samson said, while making faces. "Now which egg would you like to raise?"

"How do we choose just one?" Ash asked.

"It's so hard." Lana added.

"Hey Lillie, which one do you like the best?" Mallow suddenly asked.

"Uh let's see." Lillie began. "I think I would choose this one." She finished.

"Why?" Sophocles asked.

"Because the spots on it look like flowers, it's so cute."

"You're right it is cute." /"How sweet." Mallow and Lana added.

"You called that a reason?" Sophocles questioned.

"What it matter." Ash said.

"Guess it doesn't." Sophocles concluded.

"So, what kind of Pokémon do you think is inside?" Ash asked.

"Who knows, but strong Pokémon would be nice." Kiawe answered.

Once it was done, they took the egg Lillie had chosen back to the classroom, as they began observing it. Mallow then convinced Lillie to touch the egg, but when her hand was about to touch it, it shook. This caused Lillie to scream as she curled up, once they managed to calm her down, they went back to discuss on the egg. Soon the question of who will look after the egg during the night. Mallow was quick to answer, saying Lillie should be the one to look after it, in order to be able to touch Pokémon. With new found determination, Lillie again.

"If you want, I could some tip on raising an egg." Ash offered.

Everyone then turn to Ash, as Mallow asked how many eggs has he taken care of, she asked with curiosity. Nodding Ash began telling them about the eggs he has hatch over the years. Once he was done telling them the stories, he then began giving Lillie tip on how to care for the egg, in which she was grateful for. Once school was over, Lillie invited Ash to come over to her house, so he could give her more tips. Much to Ash was quite surprise when he saw Lillie's limo. Once they were at the house, Lillie then introduced Ash to her butler Hobbes.

Once Ash greeted himself, Hobbes asked Ash to leave his Pokémon outside due to Lillie's fear, until Lillie cleared everything up. She told Hobbes that Ash was here to help her with his project. Once they made it to Lillie's room, Ash placed both of the egg down on a couch. Once they were on the couch the two eggs suddenly moved.

"The eggs love it." Ash said.

"They do thank goodness." Lillie said relived. "I will have to do more studying." She added.

Noticing a photo on a small table, Ash took a closer look. On it, it showed a smaller version of Lillie hold a small dog-like Pokémon, a young boy who looked a little older than Lillie holding a small pink Pokémon, and an older who had long blonde hair. Turning back to Lillie, Ash asked, "Is that little girl in the picture you?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Then you use to be okay, with Pokémon."

"Yeah." Lillie answered.

"As a small child, Miss Lillie simply adored being with Pokémon, she adored playing with Pokémon all the time." Hobbes added, catching Ash's attention.

"Hmmm, then what happened?" Ash asked.

Lillie then got a dejected look on her face as she answered, "Honestly, really don't know."

"You, don't know?" Ash said.

"I'm not really sure of all the facts, but at one point in the past, Miss Lillie resided with her mother for a period of time. It was when she returned to the estate that I realized that she was no longer able to touch Pokémon of any kind." Hobbes answered sadly.

"I get it, so those people in the picture." Ash began.

"The misses and the young master. The Misses resides elsewhere, busy with her work." Hobbes added.

"My brother doesn't live here either." Lillie finished sadly.

Suddenly Lillie felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned her head, she was Ash giving her smile. Lillie suddenly felt her heart race a bit, as Ash began talking.

"Don't worry Lillie, I know you will overcome your fear." Ash said soothingly, causing Lillie to blush slightly.

"Thank you Ash." Lillie said, still blushing.

Hobbes couldn't help but smile at Lillie's and Ash's interaction with one another. He could tell Ash did care for Lillie, and really wanted to help her overcome her fear.

Taking his hand off of Lillie, Ash then said, "Why do we start helping you get over your fear."

This caught Lillie's and Hobbes attention, as they looked at Ash with curiosity on their face.

"We could by having you interact with some of my Pokémon, or I could tell you some of adventure I had on my journey." Ash continued.

After thinking about it, Lillie agreed and decided start with Ash talking about some of his adventures. While Ash was telling Lillie, and Hobbes about some of his adventures, one of the maids came in bring sweets, and some Roserade tea. So while they had some snack, Ah told them about the time, he and his Pokémon had gotten caught in a blizzard, during his first year as a trainer. Followed by him returning a Larvitar back to his mother, along with several other adventures. Lillie was captivated by his stories, as she was in awe of the lengths Ash had to go to, in order to help a Pokémon. Hobbes was also intrigued in his stories, as he admired Ash's determination, and kind nature.

Once they were done, they decided to head outside so Lillie could begin to interact with Ash's Pokémon. However before they went outside, they heard a noise. Turning their heads, they spotted a Butterfree, flying through the sky. Lillie then went to a draw, as she grabbed a container filled with Pokémon food. She then poured the food into a bowl as she placed it outside for the Butterfree. Once it saw the food, Butterfree flew down as began eating the food, as everyone observed it. As Ash watched the Butterfree, he began thinking about his Butterfree.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Lillie asked him, seeing a longing look on his face.

Turning to face her, he answered her, "I use to have a Butterfree, it was the very first Pokémon I caught."

Lillie nodded, before she realized he said had, and then asked, "What happed to it?"

"Well you in Kanto, there is a place where trainers will release their Butterfree, so they could find mates. And when I arrived there, I also did the same thing. There he met a pink Butterfree, and soon fell in love it." Ash said, as he looked back at the Butterfree.

Seeing the smile on his face, Lillie also smiled as Ash seemed to help her relax. Then Ash's attention switched as he noticed a battlefield.

"Woah you have a battlefield." He stated excitingly.

"We are quite diligent with its up keep, so it can be used at any time." Hobbes answered.

Lillie giggled seeing Ash's excitement increase. "There is nothing Ash likes more than Pokémon battle. Please feel free to use it if you like."

"Awesome." Ash said.

"But who will you battle with?" Rotom asked.

"Your right I don't have an opponent." Ash stated sadly.

"I think we can find someone." Lillie said, as looked towards Hobbes.

"Huh, you mean Hobbes?" He asked.

"Actually, Hobbes is one of the best battlers among the staff." Lillie answered.

"Wow, that's perfect, Hobbes I like to challenge you to a Pokémon battle?" Ash asked.

"Very well, young Ash. I will gladly accept your challenge." Hobbes answered.

Nodding Ash then turned to Lillie, and asked for her to come and watch their battle. When she asked why, he answered her, by seeing that when the egg would hatch, it would treat her, like its mother. And after it hatch, she would need to know how to build bonds with it, in different ways. Once she agreed, Ash grabbed their eggs, as they went to the battle field. Once they were there, Lillie sat down on a bench as Ash placed both eggs on the bench, and then took his stance on the field.

"Just make sure you down go easy on me." Ash said.

"And my request to you, is for you to do the same, young master Ash." Hobbes answered back.

After thinking about his choices, he decide to use his Shiny Axew. Taking his Pokéball, he tossed it out, as he called out his catch phase. "Axew I choose you."

As the ball opened up, it revealed a small bipedal Pokémon with, light brown scales, purple scales around the neck, and two tusks in the mouth.

"Axew!" The Pokémon called out his name.

"So you're going with an Axew." So Hobbes pointed out. While Axew weren't commonly found in Alola, there was a small population that could be found here. "Okay then that means I am going to be using this Pokémon." Hobbes add, as he toss a Pokéball into the air.

Once it opened up, it revealed a small yellow bird, with a pink beak.

"Oricorio." The small Pokémon chirped.

"Woah, I haven't seen a Pokémon like that before." Ash stated.

"And that's my Que." Rotom said, as he gave Ash the information.

 _Oricorio, Pom-Pom style. The Dancing Pokémon. An Electric and Flying type. It creates electricity by rubbing its pom-poms together. Then it dances at it approaches its opponent before attacking. When it drinks different special nectars found only in Alola, it can change its type._

"Change its type. Ash asked.

"Yes, this Oricorio drank the special yellow nectar, found only here on Melemele Island." Hobbes answered.

"Wow, Oricorio is so cool." Ash complemented. "Alright Axew, this will be are first battle together, outside of training battles, are you ready."

"Axew, Axew." The dragon type called out.

"Alright, Axew use Dragon Rage." Ash began.

Charging his energy, Axew launched a blue sphere that headed towards Oricorio who jumped out of the way, at the last minute.

"Oricorio, use Revelation Dance."

Hearing its trainer, Oricorio began dancing around, as it rubbed the pom-poms together. Once it was charged, it launch the electricity at Axew, who rolled out of the way.

"Alright then Axew use Scratch."

With its claws glowing, Axew charged forward as it attempted to slash Oricorio. Seeing this coming Oricorio simply dance around Axew, before nailing him with a Double Slap, sending Axew back. Axew then countered as his claw glowed blue, as he struck at Oricorio with a Dual Chop. However Hobbes seeing this counter, by calling for a Mirror Move. Oricorio then did a little dance, before its wing tips glowed blue, as the 2 attacks clashed. Both struggled to overpower the other one, before Ash shouted.

"Axew, use Rock Tomb!"

Shoving Oricorio back, Axew launched several rocks towards his opponent. Caught off guard, Oricorio was hit several times, as it was launched back, and launched on its back. Once Oricorio got back up, Hobbes smile from Ash's plan.

"This young man is quite skilled." He complemented. "Very well, I shall take the initiative."

"Now Revelation Dance."

"Axew use Dragon Rage, then Dual Chop."

As Oricorio began gathering electricity, it quickly managed to avoid the Dragon Rage, before being struck by the Dual Chop. Oricorio managed to steady itself, as it followed Hobbes next command.

"Use Teeter Dance."

Moving its arms, Oricorio released a wave that began causing Axew to sway back and forth.

"Use Double Slap."

Running forward Oricorio smacked Axew several times, causing it to be sent back. However Axew managed to get back up, as it was ready to fight again. But before they could continue, they suddenly heard Lillie scream. Turing they all saw Lillie in front of the eggs, while a small lizard with flames on it tail was crawling towards her.

"No stay away you can't have them." She shouted at it.

"Who that Pokémon?" Ash asked, as Rotom began getting the data.

 _Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. A Fire and Poison type. Salandit lives in volcanoes and dry rocky places. They are very dangerous Pokémon that attack after sweet-smelling poisonous gas!_

Hearing this Hobbes shouted, "That's not allowed!"

Suddenly Salandit leaped towards Lillie, as she attempted to protect the two eggs. And just as Salandit was about to reach Lillie, I was slammed by Pikachu's Quick Attack. When Lillie opened her eyes she saw Ash, Pikachu, Axew, and Rotom standing protectively in front of her.

"Ash." She said.

Once she said that, the Salandit had gotten back up, it glared at them before it leaped towards again.

"Axew use Scratch."

Charging at Salandit, it claws glowed before elongated, as it struck Salandit back.

"Awesome, Axew learned Slash!" Ash shouted in joy. "Alright Axew use Dragon Rage, Pikachu Thunderbolt."

"Oricorio Revelation Dance."

As both Pikachu, and Oricorio launched their attack, two moves merged with Dragon Rage, as Salandit was sent flying. Once everyone calmed down, Ash smile as he saw Lillie hugging both eggs. "Would you look at that?"

It was then Lillie realized what she was hugging both eggs, as she said, "The eggs, I just wanted to protect them." Suddenly they both shock, as she then nuzzled them. "They're so warm."

Hobbes then began cried tears of joy as he said, "This is the most wonderful thing I've ever witnessed."

"It feels great right Lillie." Ash said.

"Yeah." She answered.

Pikachu then came up to her, causing her to scream, but thankfully she didn't drop any of the eggs. Ash simply just laugh, "Well you may have not have overcame your fear yet, but you're off to a great start."

"Thank you Ash." Lillie said, as she stood. She then suddenly gave Ash as kiss on the check, as she then continued, "And thanks for protecting me, and you too Hobbes." She finished with a blush.

Ash also had a blush, as he told her, no problem, and that he would always help her, when she needed.

 **Okay, sorry this chapter took so long, I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Now just to be clear, Lillie is not in love with Ash yet, she is only beginning to have a crush on Ash. Now here is a small list of girls that will go to the Alola region, but they are not going to visit Ash.**

 **Cynthia (She will go to the Alola region to study the ruins.)**

 **Giselle (A family vacation)**

 **Diantha (Shooting a movie)**

 **Elesa (Vacation)**

 **Aria (Vacation)**

 **Lorelai (She will arrive with the Kanto elite four)**

 **Let me know if you agree to this list, also they will not all arrive at the same time. Only two of them will.**


	10. Ash's First Trial

**Okay, I got a request to do a lemon scene, and to that I going to have to say I'm not too sure if I'll do one. I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable writing them. Now I will give you teases, but that's about it, sorry guys but that how it is. Now I decided only one girl will go to Alola to visit Ash, and it will be Leaf. Now it is time for Ash's first trial. Also sorry the late update, but I had to rewrite this chapter because I didn't like the first and 2** **nd** **version.**

It was a bright day, as Ash was currently going looking over his things as he making sure he packed everything. Deciding to allow his Pokémon to relax a before he would go to Route 2 in order to look for a Growlithe. As all of his Pokémon were currently doing their own thing, Scraggy suddenly walked up to Ash.

"Scraggy, Scraggy?" He asked pointing to the Z-Crystal.

"What this?" Ash guess of what Scraggy just asked, and receiving a nod.

"It's Z-Crystal which allows me to do a Z-move with Pikachu."

"Scraggy, Scraggy." Scraggy said excitedly as he pointed at the Z-Crystal then to himself.

"You want do a Z-move?" He asked, receiving an excited nod. "I'm sorry Scraggy, but this Z-Move it only Pikachus, since it uses the signature move Volt Tackle."

Scraggy then had a dejected look as Ash frowned at this. He didn't think about using Z-Moves with his other Pokémon, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the others may want to be able to use them. Making up his mind he then went inside, to talk to Kukui.

"Prof. Kukui?" Ash called out.

"Ash, I thought you left already?" Kukui asked.

"Well I was, but I decided to let my Pokémon relax for a bit. Anyway I was wondering if could take on the Island Challenge?"

"The Island Challenge?"

"Yeah, I heard you can get Z-Crystals by taking Island Challenges, and I want to be able to use Z-Moves with all of my Pokémon."

"It isn't the only way, but going through the Island Challenge is the most certain way. And the key to that success is to pass the Grand Trial of each of the Island's Kahunas."

"Grand Trials?"

But before Kukui could answer, Rotom decided to.

 _I'll answer that with pleasure, and Grand Trial is a battle between a trainer and the Island Kahuna and if that trainer wins the Kahuna acknowledges that trainer's worthiness._

"Sound like fun." Ash said, even more excited.

"Fun you up against a Kahuna, so if you're too overconfident you could get hurt." Kukui warned.

 _According to my data a Grand Trial is proceeded with lesson that trainers must overcome first._

"First the Alolan Trials then boom." Ash stated confidently.

"Alright I think we need to pay attention to Hala, the Kahuna of Melemele Island."

Nodding Ash went outside to collect his Pokémon, as he informed them on the change of plans. Once he returned them all, they made their way to Kahuna Hala. As they were passing by they soon came across a blocked off road.

"Attention, this road will be closed off for some time until the timber can be removed. Until then please use a different route." A green haired woman said, as she spoke through a microphone.

"Have any of you been hurt?" A man asked the Tauros who all shook their head.

Walking up to the woman Kukui asked, "Can you tell what happened?"

Recognizing Kukui she answered. "Prof. Kukui, a large group of Rattata, and Raticate where eating everything in the field, and during their escape, they raced across the road casing all of this." She said, look at the pile of logs scattered.

"Rattata, and Raticate did that?" This time Ash asked.

Hearing him, Jenny then turned to him, "Are you a student of the people school?"

"Yah, my names Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu, and Rotom-Dex."

"Pika, Chu."

" _Greetings."_

"Officer Jenny at your service." She greeted giving them a salute. "Actually I'm a graduated of the Pokémon School too."

"Wow, that's so cool." Ash greeted.

Suddenly man and his Hariyama caught everyone attention and they lift several logs, and placed them on the cart.

"Wow your strong the logs, are like twigs to you." Ash complemented.

"The gentleman is Hala the Island Kahuna." Kukui introduced.

The then walked up to Hala, as they offered to help. Since Ash had been use to physical actives, he was easily able to lift the logs. As Ash placed a log on the cart, Hala noticed the Z-Ring, and Crystal on his wrist. Soon the cleanup crew which were several Machamp arrived, picking up the last of the logs.

"Thank for your cooperation." Jenny said, as there was a round of applauses.

Ash then turned to Hala, "Kahuna, I'm here for the Island Challenge."

"I'm well aware of that." Hala replied, surprising Ash. "I've been waiting, so why don't you and the professor come by soon."

"Why certainly will sir." Kukui answered.

"Alright."

Later that day, the two made it Hala's home, and along the way Ash captured the Growlithe he was after. They had come across one that was injured, but after healing it up, and giving it some food, Growlithe decided to join Ash's team. With Rotom's help Ash found out his new Growlithe was male, had the ability Flash Fire, and current moves were Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, and Flame Wheel. Once the two arrived a Hala's home, they were greeted by him.

"Oh that was fast. Please come on in."

"Thank you." Kukui said.

Seeing Hariyama, Rotom took several photos, as he updated his data. As Ash walked around the house, he noticed a room filled with several Z-Rings.

"Ah is this…" Ash began to say.

"Yes, the Z-Ring you are now wearing is one that I made." Hala answered.

"You made it?" Ash asked surprised, and received a nod. "But I got if from Tapu Koko."

"I thought that might be the case." Hala began, "One day, I noticed that one of my Z-Rings could not be accounted for, then I realized it was the work of Tapu Koko."

Surprised Kukui then asked, "Has something like that ever happened before?"

"This is the first time Tapu Koko has even taken a Z-Ring before, that's for sure." Hala stated, has he then said silently, "It appears Tapu Koko has a strong interest in you, young man."

"Huh?" Ash questioned.

"I'm just taking to myself." Hala said.

Deciding to ask Hala for what he came for, Ash spoke up, "Kahuna Hala, I like to take on the Island Challenge to earn a Z-Crystal. I like to be able to use Z-Moves with all my Pokémon, and for when I battle Tapu Koko again."

"Again huh." Hala began, as he was intrigued that Ash had a battle with it. "Ash is you don't mind I like to ask you a question?"

"A question for me?"

"I assume that you now know that the people of this Island have been troubled by a rash of wild Rattata, and Raticate, am I right." Hala began.

"Yes sir."

"If you were the person being asked to solve this problem what would you do?"

As Ash began to think about the question, he noticed Kukui gave off an hmm sound. When he noticed this he realized there was more to this question that he thought.

"Rotom, can you give me more information on Rattata and Raticate."

 _Of course. Rattata, and its evolved form Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. A Dark and Normal type. When they band together, they steal food from people's home. Long ago, they came here to Alolan islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the people we see today. The number of Rattata, and Raticate eventually grew so large that Yungoos, and Gumshoos were brought in from a different region to chase them off._

Hearing the last statement Ash's eyes widen as he knew what the answer was.

"I got it, we should ask the Yungoos, and Gumshoos on Melemele Island for their help."

Hala couldn't help smile at the answer he had received.

"Now that is a thoughtful and wise answer Ash it my answer too." Hala stated.

However since it was getting late, they decided to wait until tomorrow. After saying goodbye to Hala, both Ash and Kukui made their way back to the house. Once there, Ash let out his new Growlithe and the rest of his Pokémon, so they can meet their new team mate. Once introduce Growlithe instantly warmed up to the team, as he ran around them in excitement. After dinner and training, Ash returned them all before going to sleep.

(The Next Day)

Ash was currently relaxing as his class was currently on break, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, as Mallow was taking to Lillie.

"I got to say, you're handling that egg with confidence." Mallow complemented

"I wish I could agree, but I'm always afraid I'm going to drop it, doesn't sound confident to me." Lillie said back to Mallow with a small frown.

"But that's my point exactly." Mallow countered.

"Huh?" Lillie questioned.

"Just think about it, you use to be afraid of the egg itself." Mallow explained.

"She's right." Ash said, getting their attention.

Walking up Ash continued, "Remember yesterday when we were practicing with Donphan, you were nearly able to pet him."

Even since the Lillie had receive the egg, they have been trying to also get her to touch Pokémon. Since Ash had so many he tried to find the perfect one to practice with. At first they started with Pikachu, but unfortunately Pikachu was too easily excited, and couldn't still. Noivern, and Eelektross were a little too large, Heliolisk was much like Pikachu, Scraggy and his habit of doing head-butts, and both Tyrunt and Axew were too hyper. Which left Donphan, while he was a little hyper, not as much as he once was, and wasn't too large. So after a few days of practice, Lillie managed to touch Donphan with the tips of her fingers.

"Yes, but still I wasn't able completely pet Donphan." Lillie countered, slightly sadden.

Which was true, after she managed to touch Donphan with her finger tips, Donphan trunk then patted Lillie's arm, causing her to freak out.

"True, but still you were so close, I'm sure you'll be able to do it soon, and then when that egg hatch you'll be able hold your child in your hands." Ash stated.

"Thanks Ash." Lillie said, as she blushed, while Mallow couldn't help but gave a jealous look.

Once school was over, Ash headed over to Hala's place. Once there, they then headed towards Verdant Cavern, where they would ask for the Yungoos and Gumshoos for help.

"There are several Yungoose, and Gumshoos living in this cave. They are all very strong, but there is one Gumshoos that is so amazingly powerful it is called the Totem Pokémon." Hala stated as they arrived.

"Totem Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Yes, there are several Pokémon in Alola that have that name, most of them are following the lead of the Island Guardians, as they assist trainers who take on the Island Challenge." Turning to Ash, Hala continued, "So Ash, your trial is to take on the Totem Pokémon in a Pokémon Battle, and be victorious. And then with the aid of the Totem Pokémon, I want you to chase away the Rattata and Raticate." Hala finished as he walked into the cave.

"But wait why Gumshoos team up with me?" Ash questioned as he followed Hala.

"Never fear, if you can earn the Totem Pokémon's respect during your battle challenge, it will assist you in your time of need." Hala answered. "I will be watching, I will be the referee during your trial."

Once they were at a certain spot in the cave, Ash couldn't help but marvel as the sight.

"Totem Pokémon Gumshoos you have a trial goer, do your duty and grant him his trial." Hala announced their presents.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, I asking you for a battle."

"Pika, Pika!"

Suddenly Pikachu's ears began twitching as they could hear several noises throughout the cave. Then two small Pokémon appeared one with dark brown fur, and a yellow stripe running down from its head to its tail, and stomach to tail, as well as claws on its feet. The other one was larger, had the same stripe pattern, and lighter brown fur.

"Yungoos."

"Gumshoos."

"Are they Totem Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"No Ash, they are not, they are the Totem Pokémon's allies, but you will still have to battle them." Hala answered. "We shall now begin the Pokémon Battles that make up this trial."

"Is there any data?" Ash asked.

" _But of course." Rotom said. Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity, and patience._

"Alright then, Heliolisk, Scraggy I choose you."

"Helio."

"Scraggy."

Seeing their opponents both Heliolisk, and Scraggy took their stance Scraggy added a glare, in which both Yungoos, and Gumshoos glared back.

"Alright Heliolisk use Thunderbolt, and Scraggy use Brick Break."

Flaring his Heliolisk unleashed a powerful electric blast, while Scraggy charged forward with his arms glowing. Seeing this Gumshoos slashed at the ground unleashing a large cloud of dust to pick up. Unable to see, both Heliolisk and Scraggy missed their attack before being struck hard with a strong Tackle. Skidding back the dust clear, as Yungoos, and Gumshoos leaped forward with their teeth glowing.

"Heliolisk use Double Team the Dragon Pulse, Scraggy jump then use Focus Blast."

Glowing Heliolisk created several copies of itself as Gumshoos bit down on a fake, charging up, Heliolisk unleashed a multi-colored beam that sent Gumshoos flying. While Scraggy leaped into the air avoiding Yungoos, and he creating a large blue sphere, before launching it at Yungoos. Having taken the powerful attack Yungoos collapsed, haven fainted. Gumshoos crash landed not too far from them, and was struck with another Thunderbolt, before fainting as well.

"Yungoos and Gumshoos are both unable to battle." Hala called.

"Alright, good job guys."

But as his Pokémon were cheering, a loud roar was heard throughout the cave. Suddenly an enormous Gumshoos appeared towering over the Pokémon.

"There this Gumshoos is truly a Totem Pokémon." Hala stated.

"It's so big." Ash said shooked.

 _Unreal, the Gumshoos is over three times larger than the previous Gumshoos._

Letting out another roar, everyone could truly feel the power coming off it as it began glowing an orange aura. Then lunging forward Gumshoos glowed red and he smashed into Scraggy sending his back. Noticing to let Gumshoos take control, Ash told Heliolisk to use another Thunderbolt. As Gumshoos was struck, he quickly broke free and he smash into Heliolisk with a Take Down. Gumshoos then charged forward, as he caught up to Heliolisk, however Scraggy had also got up.

"Quick Scraggy High Jump Kick."

Leaping Scraggy's knee connected with Gumshoos's jaw as slid back. Then using the opportunity Heliolisk then ran forward as Thunder Wave. Growling Gumshoos then fired a Sand Attack, causing dust to kick up again, however then time Ash was prepared.

"Use Dig."

Unable to find his opponents Gumshoos could only wait until the dust cleared, and once it did neither Heliolisk or Scraggy could be seen. Suddenly the ground erupted as Heliolisk delivered an uppercut, and Scraggy jumped out as he slammed his fist into Gumshoos with a Focus Punch. But Gumshoos would back down as his teeth glowed before biting down onto Heliolisk. Heliolisk cried out in pain, before releasing a powerful shook, forcing Gumshoos to release him as he stumbled back. Gumshoos was then knocked down as he was slammed with Focus Blast.

Growling Gumshoos then managed to get back up and slammed Scraggy with another Take Down. Not letting up it then created several rocks around him, and launched them at Scraggy. Scraggy flew back with a cried, as Gumshoos then felt paralyzes as electricity cackled around him. Shaking off the attack, Scraggy got up and he shouted his name. Glowing Scraggy then grew large, as he limbs elongated, and a crest grew on his head. Once the light died down, everyone then hear…

"Scrafty."

Seeing the new Pokémon Rotom began giving out the information.

 _Scrafty the Hoodlum Pokémon. A Dark and Fighting type. It can smash concrete blocks with its kicking attacks. The one with the biggest crest is the leader. The Scrafty is male, and Shed Skin Scrafty has learned the moves Crunch, and Façade, and has unlocked its egg moves: Detect, and Quick Guard._

Opening his mouth, Scrafty then bit down on Gumshoos causing it to howl in pain as he tossed him.

"Alright Heliolisk use Thunder, and Scrafty Focus Blast."

Combing their attack, Heliolisk and Scrafty fired a blue sphere surround with electricity. Unable to take the attacks anymore, Gumshoos collapsed with swirls in his eyes.

"This trial is over, I declare the challenger Ash is the winner." Hala announced.

"Yes!" Ash shouted, as he ran to hug his Pokémon.

Noticing the Totem Gumshoos was struggling to get up, Ash quickly ran up to it. Ignoring Rotom's warning, Ash assist Gumshoos with getting back up, while Hala couldn't help but look on Ash's kindness.

"Are you alright Gumshoos?" Ash asked.

Gumshoos then moved Ash back a bit, as he held out his hand with a small white crystal in it.

"For me?"

Gumshoos then placed the crystal in Ash's hands.

"Thank you."

"Is that?" Hala questioned surprised.

"Alright, we got a Z-Crystal." Ash said, while he Pokémon cheered, and Rotom took a picture.

'For a Totem Pokémon to give a challenger a Z-Crystal is very rare thing. There is no doubt, that Ash must be an unusual young man.' Hala couldn't help but think.

And with the trial over, Ash then asked for the Gumshoos help, much to its pleasure. And with their help they were able to chase away the Rattata and Raticate.

 **Again sorry for the late update but I had trouble writing this one, now in the next chapter we'll see a 3 on 3 battle between Ash and Hala. I already know 1 Pokémon Ash will use, so if you have any request for the other two leave them in the reviews.**


	11. The Grand Trial Ash vs Hala

**Okay I'm going take this time to answer somethings in the reviews.**

 **Lightningblade49: You are partly correct, I am saving heavy hitters for later fights, but mostly because I want to focus on Ash's unevolved Pokémon, and underrated Pokémon. Since I feel most of them if not all them should have evolved.**

 **Also in case I forgot to mention it, Pikachu will evolve. I'm not sure if I'll evolve him into regular or Alola form. I more leaning on regular Raichu because if you look at his Pokémon, he usually gives them mix sets, or more physical and a regular Raichu is a mix attacker. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also he is a list of legendries Ash will catch: Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Suicune, Ho-Oh, Latias, Latios, Shiny Rayquaza, Azelf, Giratina, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zekrom, Reshiram, Meloetta, Hoopa, Marshadow, Solgaleo or Lunala(you guys choose, and Lillie will get the other), (Incase people forgot, Ash already has Zygarde) If you feel there should be another Pokémon let me know.**

 **Martyn: I have no plans for Hau appear anytime soon because I don't know how to add him yet, maybe in a later chapter.**

 **Pokémon fan: Not for a while, While Daisy will be the first to come to the Alola region, she did not come to visit Ash, he just so happened to be there when she came. Leaf will be the only girl who will come to the Alola region to visit Ash, other girls with also go to Alola but for different reasons. Now in this chapter the Ash will face Hala in a 3 on 3 battle, with 1 new Pokémon, 1 of Ash's Pokémon that I feel is underrated, and 1 Pokémon hasn't used in a long time.**

 **Also Ash will face other Totem Pokémon for the Z-Crystals he doesn't do trials for. For example he will face a Totem Pokémon for Flyinium Z before going to Akala Island. Now on with story.**

"Go Breakneck Blitz!" Ash shouted as he was currently training with one of his Pokémon.

After getting rid of Rattata and Raticate, and being informed that he would face Hala in a Grand Trial match, Ash had been training nonstop with his newly rotated team. They were all as excited as he was, and had been working nonstop. He had been training his team in secretly, since he wanted to surprise his friends. Once they were fed, and taken to the center, Ash returned to Kukui's house.

Once he fed Pikachu and Rockruff, he then went to eat his own breakfast, while Kukui was currently reading the paper.

"Hey check this out." Kukui said, as he Rotom came over to investigate.

 _Let's few days ago a young man by the name of Ash Ketchum with the help Totem Pokémon, and his allies, as well with Kahuna Hala were able to drive off the Rattata and Raticate. Now today that same young man will taking on Hala in Grand Trial today. Furthermore Ash will receive a commendation certificate._

"That's awesome." Ash said, as he heard the news.

Suddenly there was a knock at door, and as Ash opened the door, to greet Officer Jenny, along with the Gumshoos he had battle.

"Alola, good to see." She greeted.

"Hi, Officer Jenny, you too Gumshoos." Ash greeted back.

"Well, well as partner, I give it the heart stamp of approval." Kukui said.

"Thanks to all your hard work, I was able to find a very good partner. Thank you some much." She thanked as she and Gumshoos saluted them.

"Wow good for you Gumshoos, that's really cool." Ash congratulated.

" _It obvious that Gumshoos is a tenacious and patient stakeout Pokémon. I estimate compatibility with Officer Jenny to be 99.9%."_ Rotom added, causing Gumshoos brake out into a grin.

"Ash, I understand that you'll be taking place in the Grand Trial today." Jenny stated.

"Right." He quickly responded.

"Wonderful, I like to drive you to Iki Town, in my patrol car. May I?" She asked.

"That be great, I love to do that." Ash asked.

"Thank very much, you drove a long way just to give Ash a ride." Kukui stated.

Realizing she had forgotten something, she held out a folder, "Thanks for reminding me, here's Ash commendation certificate. As represented of Melemele Island I present this certificate thanking you for your heroic work." Jenny informed, as she handed him the folder.

"Thanks a lot Officer Jenny." Ash thanked with a smile.

Once Ash gathered everything, they all headed to Iki were Hala was already waiting. Hala and Ash then headed to Ruins of Conflict, where they did a pre-match ceremony.

"Today we will perform on a Grand Trial Battle with are young challenger Ash, I now ask Tapu Koko, Guardian of Conflict, to bestow upon us, the power Alola, of all the islands." Hala said in a meditative stances.

"Please Tapu Koko this will be my Grand Trial with Kahuna Hala, so I want you to watch it." Ash add.

Once he was allowed to moves, Ash began stretching, as he turned to Hala.

"So tell me Kahuna Hala, do you think Tapu Koko heard us?" He questioned.

"I would say there's a good possibility Tapu Koko heard us, but Island Guardian go, Tapu Koko follows its own path." Hala answered.

However as he finished they then heard Tapu Koko's voices as they looked around, to see nothing. After returning back into the town, there was a large crowd of people who came watch the trial, and in the crowd there were Ash's classmates, Lillie's butler, Sophocles' parents, Lana's mother, and her two twin sisters. Having battled in front of a large crowd before, Ash was use to the amount of people.

"Hey guys." Ash said, as he walked up to his friends.

"Hey Ash, we came to cheer you on." Mallow said.

"Thanks guys." Ash replied.

"Good luck, Young Master Ash." James then added.

"Yes do your best." Lana's mother also added.

Ash thanked the both of them as he walked to the area, as he reached there Lana's sisters decided to embarrass her.

"Are you rooting for your boyfriend?" They said, at the same time.

Lana's face immediately turned red, as she responded, "No, no, no! He is not my boyfriend!"

Hearing her outburst, Lana's mother couldn't help but giggle, while Lillie and Mallow could help but feel a slight sting at the mentioning of the word boyfriend. Once on the battlefield, Kukui took stance as the referee, while Ash and Hala went to their respected sides.

"Attention Competitors, the Grand Trial between Kahuna Hala and the Challenger Ash Ketchum is now prepared to get underway." Kukui began.

"It truly an honor to battle you." Both Hala, and Ash said at the same time.

As the two got ready to release their Pokémon, Ash's friends were talking amongst themselves.

"So does anyone what Pokémon, Ash will be using?" Sophocles couldn't help but ask.

Everyone shook their head, as they returned their attention back to the battle.

"Rowlet, I choose you." Ash said, as called out his first choice.

" _It'll be asleep, just watch."_ Rotom stated remembering all the times Rowlet would fall asleep while training.

However Rowlet surprised Rotom, as he came out wide awake. _"I've never seen Rowlet appear awake."_

Seeing Ash's first choice, Hala then called out his first choice. "Crabrawler come out."

From Hala's Pokéball emerged a purple crab-like Pokémon with large blue claws.

"Crabrawler." The Pokémon called out its name, as it struck forward with its claws.

"A Crabrawler? Rotom?" Ash questioned, as he turned to Rotom.

" _My greatest pleasure."_ Rotom stated as he gave Ash the info. _Crabrawler, the boxing Pokémon. A Fighting type. Crabrawler is always aiming to be number one. Crabrawler will guard its weak spots with its claws in battle and throw punches, looking for an opening._

" _Since Rowlet is a Flying type, it's a good match for our side."_ Rotom then added.

From a distance Tapu Koko, was hiding behind a tree as it watching the match with a calculating eye.

"Rowlet start off with Peck." Ash began.

With his beak glowing Rowlet quickly slammed into Crabrawler sending him back, before it got back up.

"Crabrawler use Bubble Beam." Hala ordered.

"Crab, brawler!" The Pokémon shouted, as it sent several bubbles at Rowlet.

"Rowlet use Razor Leaf, then follow up with Peck."

Unleashing a series of sharp leaves, they easily sliced up the Bubble Beam, before slamming in Crabrawler. Then racing towards Crabrawler, Rowlet's beak glowed at he slammed into his opponent.

"Crabrawler Power-Up Punch/Rowlet Double Team!"

With his claw glowing orange, threw his claw forwards, as Rowlet avoided the attack, as he multiplied himself.

"Now Energy Ball."

Creating a green sphere, Rowlet fired it, sending Crabrawler flying before crashing on the ground and struggled to get up.

"Rowlet finish off with Peck."

"Use your claws to guard." Hala, shouted.

Raising his claws, Crabrawler managed to successfully stop Rowlet attack

"Brutal Swing."

Moving quickly, Crabrawler managed to grab one of Rowlet's wings, and he began sinning around, before tossing him. Rowlet let out a cried, as he flew, before he managed to regain control of himself.

"Rowlet use Double Team and follow up with Razor Leaf."

Duplicating himself again, the Rowlets now surround Crabrawler, before unleashing another barrage of leaves. Crabrawler attempts to shield himself were to no avail as he was pushed back. Using the opportuning to get in close for another peck.

"Crabrawler use Payback."

Unleashing a dark aura, Rowlet was struck hard as he fell. Rushing forward Crabrawler then smashed into Rowlet with a Power-Up Punch. After punching Rowlet, Crabrawler glowed a red aura.

" _Crabrawler's attack power went way up."_ Rotom said astonished.

Once Rowlet shook off the attack, he returned to the field with more determination.

"Alright Rowlet use Synthesis."

Glowing, Rowlett began healing as Crabrawler was panting.

"Crabrawler, use Rock Tomb."

Catching Ash a little off guard Crabrawler created several rocks before launching them.

"Quick use Double Team."

Despite managing to create several duplicates, Rowlet was hit by two of rock one hitting his wing causing forcing him to the ground.

"Crabrawler let's end this with Brick Break!"

As Crabrawler neared, Ash knew he had one chance.

"Shadow Claw!"

With his uninjured wing glowing and purplish-black aura, Rowlet slash at his opponent. Having taken so much damaged Crabrawler collapsed with swirls in his eyes.

"Crabrawler is unable to battle." Kukui announced.

Everyone was cheering through the battle, and were excited to see more. As Hala returned Crabrawler, as also returned Rowlet since he would be able to fight much longer due to the injured wing.

"Mankey, come on out." Hala called out his 2nd Pokémon.

From his Pokéball emerged a Pokémon was all too familiar with. It was bipedal with a round body, shaggy fur, a long tail, and a pig nose. However since Rotom never seen one he took a brief scan.

 _Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. A Fighting type. It can spontaneously become enraged. Everyone near it clears out as it rampages, and the resulting loneliness makes it angrier still._

Looking Mankey also could tell that not only was powerful, but also close to evolving.

"Buizel I choose you."

From Ash's Pokéball emerged an orange weasel with a yellow collar around his neck.

"Bui, Bui!" The Sea Weasel Pokémon called out.

Once two called their next the match continued.

"Buizel start off with Water Pulse."

Creating a blue sphere his paws, Buizel threw at Mankey who was quick to counter.

"Mankey use Karate Chop!"

With its arms glowing Mankey brought it down, and smashed the attack. How this didn't deter Buizel, as he broke into a grin at the fact he was facing a strong opponent.

"Mankey use Cross Chop."

"Buizel Aqua Tail."

With its arms in an x formation, Mankey charged forward. Then as Mankey drew near, Buizel's tail soon was surround by water. Then Buizel flipped into the air as he slammed the vortex of water down onto Mankey, who ended up planted face first into the ground.

"Now Ice Punch."

With his paw glowing an icy blue, Buizel attempted to slam his paw into Mankey, who managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Power-Up Punch/Thunder Punch!" Both trainer yelled.

Both Pokémon ran towards as there fist collided with a power struggle between the two. Neither Pokémon were willing to give in as they both struggled to overpower the other. Soon Mankey began winning the fight, until pushing himself Buizel managed to win the struggle. Sending Mankey back, Buizel now glowed a red aura as his attack increased.

"Buizel use Whirlpool."

Creating another vortex of water Buizel threw it at Mankey who was unable able to dodge. Soon Mankey was trap, as he was unable to break free.

"Buizel use Aqua Jet."

Diving into the whirlpool, Buizel used its current to his advantage as he slammed into Mankey knocking him out of the whirlpool.

"Now use Surf."

With his eyes glowing blue, a large wave appeared from under Buizel as he headed for Mankey.

"Mankey use Aerial Ace."

Disappearing for a second Mankey reappeared as he slammed into Buizel, with white streaks surrounding him. The attack knocked Buizel of the wave, as he fell onto his back. Mankey then attempted to smash his Thunder Punch on Buizel who managed to move out of the way.

"Buizel Bulk Up."

"Mankey you use Bulk Up as well."

The two grinned savagely as the glowed a red aura. Once they were done powering up the two charged at one another.

"Quick Attack, then Hydro Pump."

Moving faster than Mankey, Buizel managed to get behind it, as he the fired a large torrent of water. When Mankey turned around he was slammed into the ground, and completely drenched. Getting up Mankey as he began slammed his foot on the ground as he glowed. Growing larger Mankey's tail disappeared as he lost the fur on his arms, and legs. Soon the light died down as it reveal the new Pokémon.

"Primeape!"

Looking at Primeape, Buizel grinned as he began to glow as well. Growing larger, his fins also became larger, as well as his tails, and the collar around his neck. Soon the light disappear as Buizel called his new name.

"Floatzel!"

"Also Floatzel!" Ash congratulated his Pokémon as Hala congratulated his Pokémon.

They audience also cheered, as they witness the double evolution, while Rotom took data on Floatzel.

 _Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon, and the evolved form of Buizel. A Water type. Its flotation sac developed as an aid in chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back. Upon evolution Floatzel has learned the moves, Iron Tail, and Focus Punch._

Grinning the two Pokémon stared each other down, as they waited for the other to move.

"Primeape use Thunder Punch."

"Floatzel use Rain Dance then Ice Punch."

Charging forward with his fist cracking with electricity swung at Floatzel, who had just conjured up rain cloud, as water soon poured down. Then with incredible speed, Floatzel maneuvered out of way, as Primeape repeatedly swung and missed. Once Floatzel had a clear opening his fist glowing once again, as he struck Primeape right in the ribs. Flying back, Primeape was now struggling to get up.

"Floatzel use Hydro Pump."

Unleashing another torrent of water, Primeape was sent crashing again as he somehow managed to get on his feet again.

"Floatzel finish this with Ice Aqua Jet."

Encasing with water Floatzel uses forward as it Ice Punch began encasing it in ice.

"Primeape use Focus Blast."

In a last ditch effort, Primeape created a large blue sphere in its hands as Floatzel and the Focus Blast collided. But due to Primeape tiredness Floatzel over powered it as slammed into Primeape sending him back. Panting Primeape finally succumbed to his injuries as he collapsed.

"Primeape is unable to battle."

Everyone continued to cheer as the match raged on while Ash's friends continued to talk about the match.

"Ash is doing really well." Lillie said.

"Yah, if Ash keeps this up he'll win." Mallow added.

"But still can't let his guard down." Kiawe pointed out.

"Yah, mostly likely saved his best for last." Sophocles added.

"Don't worry Ash will win this." Lana stated.

Returning his Primeape, Hala then turned to his Hariyama.

"Alright Hariyama, then next battle is yours."

"Hari." The Pokémon stated as it walked on the battlefield.

Once Hariyama was on the stage Rotom gave Ash the information.

 _Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon. A Fighting Type. Hariyama's impressive bulk is actually all muscle. When its muscles are flexed, they are as hard as a rock. It is said that one hit from a Hariyama can send a 10-ton truck flying._

"Floatzel use Hydro Pump."

As Floatzel was about to unleash the attack, Hala made a quick counter.

"Hariyama, Fake Out."

With surprising speed, Hariyama appeared in font of Floatzel, as it slammed down its hands together. This caused Floatzel to flinch, as it stopped the attack.

"Now use Knock Off."

Slamming its hand onto Floatzel, it sent Floatzel flying as it crashed into the ground. Once Floatzel got up, it let out a growl as it glare at Hariyama.

"Floatzel use Water Pulse."

"Hariyama use Arm Thrust."

As Floatzel launch sphere, Hariyama's arms glowed as the brushed off the attack. Hariyama then continued towards Floatzel as it slammed its hands into Floatzel several times sending Floatzel. As Floatzel struggled to get up, Hariyama went for the finish.

"Now Hariyama use Close Combat."

Rushing forward Hariyama began a series of punches and kicks on Floatzel who could longer continue, and Floatzel fell to the ground.

"Floatzel is unable to battle."

Everyone continue to cheer, as Hala took his first victory. As the crowd was cheer, Ash grabbed his final choice as he called out an old friend.

"Primeape I choose you."

Releasing his own Primeape, he gave out a loud cry, as he began punching the air excited to battle.

"Primeape use Bulk Up."

Nodding Primeape began glowing as it began raising its stats.

"Hariyama use Force Palm."

Charging Primeape, Hariyama's hand glowed as it neared Primeape.

"Primeape dodge and use Low Sweep."

As Primeape easily move out of the way, it then kick the back of Hariyama's legs.

"Now toss Hariyama!" Ash said, surprising the crowd.

Grabbing Hariyama's arm Primeape shocked the crowd as he easily toss Hariyama several feet away. With damage to its legs, Hariyama began to struggle as it getting up.

"Now Poison Jab."

With his fist glowing purple, Primeape jab Hariyama several before managed to push Primeape back with Force Palm. But as Hariyama stood, a dark purple mark appeared on its face. Hariyama then began as Ash recognized its ability Guts had been activated. As Primeape got up, he felt electrify surrounding as he felt paralyzes from the Force Palm.

"Hariyama use Smelling Salts."

Moving quickly Hariyama rushed forward as he slammed into Primeape, sending it crashing. With Smelling Salts curing the paralyses, Primeape got up more easily but had taken a good amount of damaged.

"Primeape and Hariyama are both going to run out of steam, I need to finish this." Ash stated as he looked at his Z-Ring.

"Hariyama use Belly Drum."

Hearing Hala, Hariyama then began pounding on its stomach. Seeing what Hala was doing Ash told his Primeape to use several Bulk Up. Once Hariyama was done powering up Hala began to use his Z-Move.

"I am the Kahuna, I make the wills of myself, Melemele, and Tapu Koko as one." Hala began said he lifted his right foot, a stomp it, before doing the same to his left foot, as his Hariyama mimicked his movements. "I am the Kahuna." Raising it arm over his head, he then brought in front of him, in an x-formation. He then began punching forward as he yelled out, "It is moment were are strength combine in to one." He finished with one final hard punch. The orange glow that surround Hala now made its way to Hariyama. While Hala was using his Z-Move, Ash began his Z-Moves.

"Alright its time Primeape." Ash said, as his Z-Crystal glowed.

Ash first held out his arm in an X position before bring them over his chest. He then return them to the x position in front of him, before bring his arms to his side, then making a Z formation.

"I feel it, Primeape and I are becoming 1, and making use stronger than any one of us."

"All Out Pummeling! Let's Go/Breakneck Blitz!" The two shouted.

As Hariyama fired several fist made of energy, as Primeape plowed through them with a golden light trial behind him. Once all the fist were destroy, Hariyama clenched his fist, as he shot forward with a dark orange light follow behind him. The two Z-Moves collided, as they caused a massive explosion. From that explosion Hariyama flew off the stage as he crashed into the ground. As the smoke cleared it reveal Primeape panting but still standing.

"Melemele's Kahuna Hala's Hariyama is unable to battle, which means the winner of Melemele Grand Trial is the challenger Ash Ketchum." Kukui then announced.

"Alright great job Primeape." Ash said, as he went up to hug Primeape, who hugged back.

" _Ash wins the trial, hooray."_ Rotom cheered.

Returning his Hariyama, Hala thanked it for his hard work.

"Kahuna Hala." Ash said, as he walked up to him.

Turning to Ash, Hala replied, "Thoroughly enjoyed, are splendid battle, young Ash. You, Rowlet, Floatzel, and Primeape gave it everything that you had."

"Thank you very much sir."

"As far as the Z-Move, it overflowed with the joy of accomplishment. I marvel on feeling your youthful, yet experience aura." Hala continued causing as to grin. "So as Melemele Kahuna, I hear by proclaim the Ash Ketchum has passed the Grand Trial!"

Hearing this everyone cheer, especially Lillie, Mallow and Lana.

"Congratulation Ash, it looks like we'll be celebrating tonight." Kukui cheered.

"Alright!" Ash shouted, as his Pokémon cheered.

"Good for you, but please don't forget to take this." Hala added, as he took out an orange crystal with an image of a fist.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It's your Fightinium Z, with this you'll be able to you the Fighting Type moves." Hala finished.

"Thank you so much." Ash said, as he took the Z-Crystal and held it up, as Rotom took a photo.

"Tapu Koko!"

Turning again, everyone was shooked to see Tapu Koko flying above them. Looking at Ash, Tapu Koko gave a nod of respect before taking off. Once everyone processed what happened Hala turned to Kukui.

"Professor Kukui?"

"Hala."

"Would it be alright if I host the celebration? I'm pleased Ash has pass his first Grand Trial, and it would give me great pleasure to throw a big party for him." Hala insisted.

"A course you may, what an honor I can't thank you enough."

"Since it's all decided, I must get start with preparations."

Later that day, the celebration went under way, as Ash would spend the night eating, chatting with his friends, and dancing with Lillie, Mallow, and Lana.

 **Alright, I tried to get this out yesterday day, but I was too tried, and finish the chapter today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in the review. Next chapter we will see Ash practicing his Z-Crystals, and look for a new team mate. Also Lana, Kiawe and Mallow will get a new team mate.**


	12. Four New Catches, Four New Friends

**Okay guys, this is Sun and Moon episode 11's replacement. My reason because episode 11 wasn't that good. Now I know some people like it, but I didn't. Now other episodes that I will replace are: 17, 20 I'm only keeping the beginning, 22, 23, 26, 28, 40, 41, and 45**

 **Now several pointed out the part of Rowlet's battle that had been repeated. My apologies that happened at night when I was working on it, and the next day when finished it, I didn't see it. So thank you for pointing it out. Now some people don't want Ash to catch legendries, I know you worry Ash may end up to overpowered, don't worry he won't us them often, only when he has to which is maybe 1 out 50 times.**

 **Also I try to update once a week but no promises, maybe two a week if I have time. Now back to the story.**

"All Primeape All Out Pummeling." Ash shouted.

I was the morning after the Grand Trial with Kahuna Hala, and currently Ash was practicing with his new Fightinium Z Crystal. The party after the Grand Trial was quite fun, however Ash was quite tired after dancing with Lillie, Mallow, and Lana repeatedly last night. Once he go home, he quickly fell asleep. Once he work he quickly feed his Pokémon, before having breakfast himself. Once that was done, quickly began to gather his Pokémon for training. Deciding to start working with Primeape in order to master Fightinium Z.

Once glowing with the intense energy Primeape began striking the air several times. After the final punch Primeape charged forward and smash the last of the rock that was in front of them. Once they were done Ash decided to take a break. Since they had been practicing for an hour, he figured his Pokémon could use a rest.

After informing Kukui that he would be heading out, he quickly grabbed his stuff before heading out. And as he was passing by a Route 2 were he saw Mallow in a field, and at the berry field and in front were the same people called Team Skull he had met when he had first arrived in the Alola region. Deciding to get Mallow a little assistances.

"Look those berries now belong to too use, so why don't you hand them over." The tallest Skull member stated.

Mallow simply puffed her cheeks in annoyance, however they had a Salandit, a Zubat, and a Garbodor out, which wasn't the best match for her Bounsweet. However thankfully Ash showed up, to help.

"Hey want don't just get your own berries." Ash said as he took stance next to Mallow.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Mallow asked.

"I decided to walk around the Island and do a little exploring when I saw you here, and noticed Team Skull trying to acting all tuff, and decided to help you out." Ash explained, causing Mallow to giggle a little.

"Hey, we're noting acting tough, we are tough." The tallest amongst them, who had blue hair said.

Rolling his eyes at them Ash then gave them a dead stare as he responded to them, "Like after me and Kiawe knocked out your Pokémon, and you took off like a bunch of cowards."

All three of them began scowling at the memory, as the leader of the three spoke up again. "You were just lucky, now we'll show you."

"Go Salandit/Go Garbodor/Go Zubat!" The three Skull member called out at the same time.

As the three Pokémon were released, the hissed out their names, which lead to Ash rolling his eyes again at their lame tactics.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack then, follow up with Thunderbolt." Ash called out.

Needless to say, it wasn't much of a fight. Once Pikachu slammed into all of them with his Quick Attack, he then easily knocked them out with one Thunderbolt. Once Team Skull returned their Pokémon, before making their getaway.

Once that was done, Ash asked if Mallow would like him to accompany her back to her family's restaurant. Needless to say she quickly accepted, before she grabbed his hands and took off. As they began walking Mallow began asking Ash some questions.

"So, how do you like the Alola Region so far?"

Smiling at her question, he responded, "It great, I'm defiantly glad I came here, and I can't wait to visit the other Islands as well."

Smiling she couldn't help but wonder what region Ash enjoyed the most.

"So Ash, since you traveled through 6 other regions, which one is was your favorite."

After taking a moment to think about it, he finally came up with an answer. "Honest I loved traveling through all of them the same."

"Oh?" Mallow said confused.

"Yeah, I made really good friends, traveled through awesome places, caught all kinds of Pokémon, and tried all kinds of tasty foods."

Once Ash mention the word food, his stomach immediately began growling, causing Mallow, Bounsweet, and Pikachu to start laughing. Since it was close to lunch time, Mallow invited Ash to eat at the restaurant. Accepting her offer the two continued to make their way over to the restaurant. As they were walking the passed an area were a sudden aroma filled the air, causing them to investigate what it was. As they continued to investigate, they came across a small green pale Pokémon, with a necklace of buds are the neck, red eyes, and a leaf on the top of its head.

"It's a Chikorita." Ash said, recognizing a Pokémon he had seen many times.

"It's so cute!" Mallow gushed.

Seeing the new Pokémon Rotom instantly gather info.

 _Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. A Grass Type. In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around._

" _Are you going to catch it?" Rotom then asked._

Smiling Ash simply stated, "No."

This caught Mallow off-guard as she asked, "How come?"

"It's because I already caught Chikorita."

"You caught a Chikorita?" Mallow further asked.

Nodding Ash then explained, "When I was traveling through Johto, me and friend came across a wild Chikorita, and I decided to catch it. However I wasn't so easy, as Chikorita didn't want be on my team. But after some time, I eventually earned her trust, and she joined my team. Later she evolved into my Bayleef."

"A Bayleef?" Mallow questioned.

"Rotom."

" _Right." Rotom said, as he showed a picture a dinosaur looking Pokémon, with a larger scythe-like leaf on its head, and larger buds._

 _Bayleef, the Leaf Pokémon. A Grass Type. Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy._

"Wow that pretty cool." Mallow as she observed the data.

Suddenly the Chikorita noticed them, but instead of running away, I actually came up to them.

"Chiko!" It said.

"Cute!" Mallow practically yelled as she scooped Chikorita in her arms.

While Chikorita showed some discomfort at first but some returned the affection by releasing the sweet fragrance. Soon everyone began relaxing as the aroma filled the air. They decided to stay with the Chikorita for a bit. Before they left, Mallow gave Chikorita a few berries since she had bought for many. Ash they were walking, the Chikorita began following them.

"Hey Chikorita has been following us for a while now."

"You're right." Ash, said as he and Mallow came to a stop.

Chikorita then caught up to them, as it sat down giving them a joyful smile. After observing them for a minute, Chikorita then walked up to Mallow as it began nuzzling her leg. Ash couldn't help but smile at their interaction, reminding him of his Bayleef at times.

"If I had to guess, I would this Chikorita really likes you, and want to join you." He concluded.

"Really Chikorita, do you really want to join me?" Mallow asked.

Will an excited look on her face, Chikorita nodded eagerly, before jumping back, and getting into a battle stance.

"What wrong Chikorita?" Mallow not use to this sudden action.

Chuckling Ash gave her the answer since he could already guess the reason.

"Chikorita wants to battle you first."

"Is that true?" She asked.

Nodding Chikorita didn't release its stance, as it was waiting for Mallow. But before Mallow could give her Bounsweet a command, Ash placed his hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"Ah, Mallow do you have spare Pokéballs to catch Chikorita after the battle?" Since Mallow wasn't really a trainer, he wanted to make sure she had a Pokéball to catch Chikorita. And from the expression he had received, it looked like she didn't. Since he didn't want to waste time, he then handed Mallow one of his spare Pokéballs. After thanking Mallow took the first move.

"Bounsweet use Razor Leaf."

Unleashing a several razor sharp leaf, Chikorita easily jumped to avoid the attack. Then charging forward, Chikorita attempted to tackle Bounsweet, only to be blocked by a Rapid Spin. Ash raised an eyebrow at this sight, while Mallow didn't have much battle experience, she did display some impressive instincts. Once Bounsweet finished the Rapid Spin, Mallow quickly had it use another Razor Leaf. Since this Chikorita looked young, it was taken down with at one hit. Then enlarging the Pokéball, Mallow tossed it, as it struck Chikorita's side. As Chikorita was sucked inside, the ball shook several times, before finally confirming capture. Mallow let out, a cheer of joys, as she walked up and grabbed her new Pokémon and thanked her Bounsweet. Clapping his hands together, Ash congratulated her, for her newest Pokémon.

Once they took Chikorita to the Pokémon Center to be treated, they then went to Mallow's family restaurant, where Mallow introduced her new Pokémon to her father. Father was thrilled to see Mallow's new Pokémon. And the customers were too, since both Bounsweet, and Chikorita gave off the most wonderful aromas. And Chikorita was also thrilled to see her new home.

Once they had lunch, thank Mallow and her father for the incredible meal before taking off to continue exploring the island. As he continued to walk around the island Ash couldn't help but appreciate how kind the people of the Alola Region were. He wouldn't mind settling him down here when he accomplished his dream. As he continue to walk along Route 3, Pikachu spotted a familiar person up ahead.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu said, as he pointed towards the person.

Looking at the direction Pikachu was pointing at, Ash then called out to that person.

"Kiawe!"

Turning towards Kiawe waved as the got closer.

"Alola." Kiawe greeted.

"Alola." A little girl also greeted.

She was about a third of Kiawe's height, had brown hair with red highlights, light blue eyes, and she wore a pink dress with sandals.

"Alola." Ash greeted back, "Oh I don't think I met you before."

"I'm Kiawe's sister Mimo, it's nice to meet you." The little introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Ash."

"So Ash what are you doing here?" Kiawe asked.

"I was just walking around the island when Pikachu saw you, so I decided to say hi. But what are you guys doing?"

"I was showing my sister around the island, when we spotted that Pokémon over there." Kiawe answered, pointing to a small Pokémon, with blue fur on the top, and a milky underside running around.

Seeing the Pokémon Ash immediately recognized it, "It's a Cyndaquil."

"Cyndaquil?" Kiawe, and his sister replied.

Seeing the small Pokémon Rotom got closer for a scan.

 _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. A Fire Type. Cyndaquil protect itself by flaring the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion._

"Oh wow, it's cute." Mimo said, as she tried to go after the Pokémon. However Kiawe stopped her, before she could take off.

"Remember Mimo, it's a wild Pokémon."

With a sadden Mimo nodded, however noting waiting her to be upset, Ash took out a Pokéball.

"Cheer up Mimo, I like you to meet one of my Pokémon, it may not be Cyndaquil, but it is in the same evolutionary line. Come on out." Ash said, as he released his Pokémon.

"Quilava." The new Pokémon called out.

From Ash's Pokéball emerged a Pokémon with the same colors of Cyndaquil, but was slimmer, and longer. It had triangular ears, red insides, a round nose, and red eyes.

"Wow it's so cute." Mimo squealed. "What is it?"

Hearing question Rotom answered her.

 _Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolve form of Cyndaquil. A Fire Type. Quilava intimidates foes with its flames heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength._

"Wow that so cool." Mimo said.

"Quilava, meet Kiawe, and Mimo they my friends. And Mimo and Kiawe meet Quilava."

"Nice to meet Quilava." Mimo greeted.

"Yes nice to meet you." Kiawe added.

"Quilava." Quilava greeted.

As Mimo began to play Kiawe released his Turtonator to introduce him to Quilava and then began talking to Ash. As the Pokémon were play with Mimo, they didn't noticed they were being observed. They stayed in the area for a bit, and then Quilava noticed the Cyndaquil. After starting at them for a while, the Cyndaquil nervously walked up to them.

When they finally notice almost looked like it would run away. However Quilava then walked up to Cyndaquil and began comforting it. After a few moments of silence Cyndaquil then join in on playing. Soon Ash and Kiawe decided to have a mock battle between Quilava and Turtonator.

"Turtonator use Flamethrower."

"Quilava, you use Flamethrower."

The two attack collided as they tried to push the other one back, only for it to end up in a stalemate. Then Quilava charged forward before disappearing for a 2nd. Ash Turtonator looked around, it suddenly was rammed by Quilava's Aerial Ace. Turtonator staggered for 2nd as it managed to regain its balance.

"Turtonator now use Body Slam."

"Quilava use Dig."

Turtonator attempted to slam down on too Quilava, however Quilava easily avoided the attack as he resurfaced, and managed to uppercut Turtonator. However Quilava was surprised as Turtonator managed to land a Dragon Tail sending Quilava back. Landing on his feet Quilava glared Turtonator who launch another Flamethrower. However this time, Quilava took it and didn't even flinch. Both Kiawe and Mimo were surprised to see this.

"Well Quilava, it's time to end this." Ash said, as his Fightinium Z Crystal lit up.

"I don't think so Ash." Kiawe stated as he active his Firium Z Crystal.

Ash they both did their respective poses, the both shouted their Z-Moves.

"All Out Pummeling/Inferno Overdrive!"

As Quilava threw his punches, Turtonator created a massive fireball and launched it. The two attacks clashed, as eventually Quilava's Z-Move overpowered Turtonator's. Soon Quilava struck Turtonator knocking him out.

Sighing Kiawe thanked Turtonator before returning him to his Pokéball. Once Turtonator was returned, Kiawe felt something poke his leg. Looking down Kiawe saw Cyndaquil poking his leg, once Cyndaquil had his attention, he then pointed to the Z-Crystal on Kiawe's wrist.

"Think Cyndaquil wants to use a Z-Move with you Kiawe." Ash stated as he saw the interaction.

"Is that true?" Kiawe then asked.

Nodding Cyndaquil then ran several times in circles before stopping in front of Kiawe. After taking a moment to think about it, Kiawe then took out a Pokéball, and held it in front of Cyndaquil.

"Are you sure you want to come with me." He ask.

Nodding Cyndaquil then gave Kiawe a serious expression, as he his determination. Then toss holding out the Pokéball, Cyndaquil tapped it Opening up, Cyndaquil was sucked inside as the ball suck several times before it stopped confirming capture. With a grin Kiawe held up the Pokéball, examining his new teammate. Once Kiawe let out Cyndaquil, they all made their way over to the Pokémon Center, in order to treat Quilava and Turtonator.

Once the Pokémon were heal, Ash decided to go fishing with the amount of sun that was left while Kiawe and Mimo would heading home. Once the two went their separate ways, Ash headed down to the Kala's Bay. Once he arrived, he found another of his friends, who was also fishing.

"Hey Lana." Ash greet as he walked up to her.

"Hi Ash." She greeted back.

"I see your fishing, catch anything good."

"Well I managed to catch a few Alomomola, a couple of Luvdisc, and a Lugia." Mallow stated.

Ash just shook his head, with a smile at the last one, while Mallow stuck out her tongue seeing he didn't fall for it. Ash then bent down to look at Popplio.

"So how are you doing Popplio?"

"Pop, Pop." Popplio barked happily.

"That good." Ash said, as he rubbed Popplio's head, causing her to bark again.

"So what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"Well I decide to do some fishing myself." Ash answered.

"I see." She then replied.

As Ash cast his line, he began waiting patiently for the line to pull, and as he was waiting he began talking to Lana about their day. As they continue to talk for a while they both felt their lines tug. As they both reeled in their lines, they pull out Pokémon that Ash recognized.

"Cool, I got a Horsea, and you got a Totodile." Ash said, as Rotom began scanning the Pokémon.

 _Horsea, the Dragon Pokémon. A Water Type. If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth, and try to escape. This Pokémon swims by cleverly flapping the fin on its back._

 _Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Totodile has a habit of using its highly developed jaws to chomp on anything in sight, so Trainer beware._

As Horsea release the lure from its mouth it glare at Ash, showing no signs of backing down. Grinning Ash released Floatzel from his Pokéball, and began.

"Floatzel use Aqua Jet."

Seeing the Horsea, Ash was pointing at, Floatzel grin as he surround by water, as he rushed forward and rammed into Horsea sending it flying back. Once Horsea landed in the water it managed to recover, as it fired back a Bubble Beam. The attack neared, Ash had Floatzel simply use his tail to deflect the attack. Seeing his attack so easily deflected, Horsea the created a Twister, and launched it at Floatzel.

"Floatzel use Ice Beam."

Releasing the chilling attack, Horsea attack was frozen as Floatzel then used that distraction to use another Aqua Jet, to slam into Horsea. Horsea cried out in pain, as it crashed into the water again. Seeing his opportunity Ash tossed a Dive Ball he bought a few days again, as it sucked in Horsea, as it float in the water. Once it confirmed capture, Floatzel then brought the Dive Ball as Ash thanked him, as he picked it up. Then Ash released Horsea, as he began treating its injuries. Once he was done Horsea examined him for a moment, once it was done, Horsea nodded as it acknowledge it was caught, and gave a cheer. Smiling, Ash decided to let his Horsea out a little long, as well as his Floatzel. He then turned to see Lana and Popplio play with Totodile, as they were swimming with each other, while Lana's Lapras was watching over them.

Smiling just watch them for a while, before he began thinking of his Croconaw. Deciding to find out more about his Horsea, Ash then turned to Rotom.

"Rotom, can you gives the stats on Horsea?"

" _Sure."_

 _This Horsea is male, and has the ability Sniper. Its moves are: Bubble Beam, Smokescreen, Leer, Water Gun, and Twister. This Horsea also has the egg moves: Aurora Beam, Dragon Breath, and Dragon Rage that have not been unlock yet._

Once Rotom finish Ash decided to join Lana, as he went to change into his trunks he brought, and dove into the water Pikachu, Floatzel, and Horsea following. Lana and Ash as well their Pokémon continue to swim for about an hour, before they decided to head home. As Lana was about to leave, Totodile gave a sad sigh, getting their attention.

"What wrong Totodile?" Lana then asked.

Totodile then gave various movements, as it point from itself to Lana.

"I think Totodile wants to go with you Lana." Ash said, as he took a guess.

Totodile then gave nodding its head happily as it was jumping up and down in excitement. After think about Lana then smiled as she gave her answer.

"Of course you can come with me, right Popplio." Lana answered.

"Pop, Pop." Popplio nodded happily.

Giving a large smile, Totodile then hopped onto Lana's shoulder, as it began nuzzling Lana. Then pulling out a Pokéball, Totodile was sucked it, before the ball pinged confirming capture. Once she released Totodile, she then welcomed Totodile to the team before bidding Ash goodbye, as she then got on her Lapras with Popplio, and Totodile. Ash also said his goodbyes, as he made his way over to Kukui's house as he reflected on a great day.

 **Okay, sorry for a late update, but I ended up really busy. I'm also going to be busy this week, but I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Let me know what you think of the captures. Also I just reloaded chapter 11, after taking out the repeated Rowlet part. Also if they are other Pokémon you want to then Ash's friends catch let me know.**


	13. Ash vs Team Rocket Round 3

**My apologies for the long wait, I had to rewrite this chapter several times because I didn't like where it was going before. I've been coming up with future plans for this story. Now I'm also going to be reworking the harem, because as many of you have suggested it has gotten to large. And your right I allow it to get out of hand because I love Ash chemistry with this characters. Now I reveal the new list later on in the story. Now to answer some questions.**

 **NodokaLover: I am aware Bounsweet has evolve into Steenee, and now Tsareena, but Bounsweet had hardly battle in the anime, so I want it to have a least some battle experience before evolving. And I don't count I deflect Rowlet as experience. As for Ash capturing Gulpin and Whismur, I'll consider it, but no promises.**

 **Edmonton58: I can have Ash catch Houndour from Johto, the answer yes, Houndour and Houndoom are some of my favorite Fire-types.**

 **Advance Shipper/Guess: Who gave you the files to my plans to the future of this story. But in all honestly, I will have Mewtwo in story but not for a while. Yes, I will add Manaphy to May's team, not sure before or after she and Ash reunite.**

 **Jurassicdinodrew: Yes, Ash will catch Mew, but I won't spoil when.**

 **Thunderofdeath97: Consider it done.**

 **Bloody Rogue dragon deity king: Interesting idea, I actually have plans for the league as for Ash getting a reward in the form of Zoura and Riolu eggs, tempting by I have plans for Ash to get the Zoura from the moive when he goes to visit Unova, and as for Riolu wait until he goes back to Sinnoh.**

"Mimikyu, finish that Raticate with Play Rough." Jessie said.

"Kyu, Kyu." Mimikyu replied as it ran up the batter and beaten Raticate, and began pounding on it viscously.

Collapsing on the ground the Raticate glared at Mimikyu before fainting on the spot with swirls in its eyes. Currently Team Rocket was looking for Pokémon to send to the boss, however they were drastically disappointed so far. None of the Pokémon so far seemed worth capturing with the exception of a rather large Rufflet, a battle hungry Vullaby, a decent Toucannon and a few Yungoose, and Gumshoos. Other than that there was no other Pokémon that they thought would make a decent addition. In fact, the only reason the thought about catching this Raticate was because they figured that the Team Rocket scientist would be interested in studying the regional variants.

They decided to go to the coast in order to look for a water-type that could be useful. So after phone call from Geovanni they grabbed their gear and headed out, making sure the Bewear they were staying wouldn't noticed them leaving. Since they came to Alola they had also been training to make sure they wouldn't lose to Ash as well. Jessie's Mimikyu especially trained hard in order to defeat Pikachu. If there was one thing Team Rocket was sure oh, is that they wouldn't be so easily taken down this time.

(With Ash)

Currently Ash was on the beach with rest of his class on a field trip. Currently he was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with lightning bolts design on them. His class were doing different their own things. His teacher Prof. Kukui was sitting on a chair under an umbrella, reading a book. While the Prof. Rockruff, and the wild Rockruff he had been taking care of with were chasing each other. Next to them were Lillie and Mallow sitting on towels while Lillie's and Ash's egg were next to them, and Mallow's new Chikorita was basking in the sun along with Bounsweet. Further away Kiawe was polishing his Turtonator, while his new Cyndaquil was taking a nap.

On another end of the of the beach Sophocles looked to be working on what looked like a Clawitzer water shooter. In the water Lana was swimming around with her new Totodile, and her Popplio. And Sophocles's Togedemaru was floating peacefully in the water. As for his own Pokémon, in the water his Horsea, Floatzel along with a Piplup he traded a Tauros for were racing one another. While on the beach his Quilava was running around with his Growlithe, as well another two of Ash recently traded Pokémon a pair of Eevees. He had traded eight of his Tauros to a breeding farm in exchange for several Eevees. The he had on him were the youngest amongst them. Near Kukui Pikachu was looking after Ralts, while further away Primeape was practicing his moves. As for Rowlet he was sleeping on a tree not too far from them.

'Splash'

After hearing a splash Ash turned his to see Mallow and Lillie had joined Lana in the water along with Mallow's Chikorita and Bounsweet, and were now splashing at each other.

As Ash looked on he couldn't help but be taken back by their beauty. Realizing what he was doing he quickly shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts. Deciding to change his thoughts to something else, he turned to Sophocles.

"Hey Sophocles what's that?"

Grinning Sophocles lifted to show it off, "I'm Clawitzer water shooter, with an automatic targeting system and a app to control the water pressure."

"Wow what's petty impressive." Ash complemented.

Suddenly the two we blasted with a jet of water completely soaking them. Turning their heads, they saw Mallow, Lillie, and Lana grinning at them.

"Come in, the waters great." Mallow shouted.

Smiling Ash and Sophocles nodded they called Kiawe to join them. Once they were in the water, they were joined by Togedemaru, and Ash's other Pokémon, except Growlithe, Quilava, and Primeape. As they began splashing in the water, they were unaware of the eggs glowing for a second.

(Back with Team Rocket)

Once Team Rocket had arrived at the beach, they immediately began searching for any decent Pokémon. So far though like most Pokémon they have come across, they haven't been too impressive. Most of the Pokémon they encountered were typically Wingull, and Slowpoke both of which the organization had plenty of. However, their luck began to change as they came across several Crawbrawler. After looking up their info they decided that these would fit Team Rocket rather nicely. There were at least ten of them, so to make sure everything went smoothly they quickly released their Pokémon.

"Mimikyu, Swoobat, Yanmega, Frillish, Gourgeist, and Seviper let's go!"

"Carnivine, Mr. Mime, Cofagrigus, Amoonguss, and Inkay come out for the fight!"

As the group of Pokémon were released the Crawbrawler noticed and instantly took the defensive stance. Grinning Jessie took the first series of attacks, "Swoobat, Yanmega Air Slash, Mimikyu, Gourgeist Shadow Ball, Frillish Bubble Beam, and Seviper use Poison Tail."

Seeing the threat in front of them, the Crawbrawlers banded together and attempted to counter as they launched a series of Bubble Beams.

But due to the strength of Team Rocket's Pokémon, they were quickly over powered as flew back from the force of blows. Seeing them fly back James went in for the final blow.

"Carnivine use Energy Ball, Mr. Mime Psychic, Cofagrigus Shadow Ball, Amoonguss Hidden Power, and Inkay Psybeam."

Seeing the attack, the Crawbrawler attempted to retreat but it was too late as the attacks were too fast. They all collapsed as Team Rocket took the opportunity to toss their Pokéballs, at the knocked out Pokémon. Grinning Jessie, and James took the opportunity to gather the Pokéballs.

"Alright, now go catch more Pokémon." Meowth stated with paw pumped in the air.

"Right!" Both Jessie and James agreed.

As Team Rocket moved on to the next area, they couldn't help but feel more motivated than ever.

(Back with Ash)

Currently Ash and Kiawe were having a swimming race, with Ash in the lead. As the two neared the rock Kiawe managed to pull ahead. As they took the time to rest the notice a few Corsola playing on the same rock. Seeing the Corsola brought memories of Misty and her own Corsola. However, the memories wouldn't stay long, as he heard Kiawe call out "Ash look out, Mareanie." Turning to see the Corsola are scatter, their several starfish-like Pokémon with a purple body, and ten dropping tentacles with a purple and blue color pattern. Deciding it was better not to stick around the two launch themselves from the rocks as the swam back to shore.

I didn't take long for them to get back to shore, as they panted from swimming so fast.

"That was close, when you see Mareanie traveling close their the most dangerous." Kukui warned.

Taking this as his que, Rotom gave out the info on Mareanie.

 _Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokémon. A Poison and Water type. Their head spikes are poisonous and when they attack, they turn upside down and trap prey with their 10 legs._

"Soundly like an interesting Pokémon to battle with." Ash mention.

"There commonly found here, you'll get your chance." Mallow stated.

Lillie then called out to them informing them it was time for lunch.

(Back with Team Rocket)

After catching the Crawbrawler Team Rocket made their way over to a rocky cliff, as they cast their fishing lines. They use an Ekans, Koffing, and a Meowth lures. So far the only Pokémon they encounter didn't really peck their interest. After taking a quick look a guide about the different water types in particular, they decide the best one to capture would be Mareanie.

"Be hold, the Corsola-luring bot." Meowth said proudly as he held a mechanical Corsola. "See Mareanie here love munching on Corsolas' horns, so by using this Corsola-bot we can use this to lure in as many Mareanie as we want."

With eyes widening, Jesse and James praised Meowth, as he proud smirk on his face. Pressing button, the remote, the Corsola hop in the water. It soon submerged, and heading out to the sea. Once it was out of sight the trio decided take the opportunity to relax. Deciding to also allow their Pokémon to relaxed they released them from there Pokéballs. As their Pokémon went to do their own thing, the trio decided look at the information on the next island. As they looked on the they already found several Pokémon that looked perfect. Some of these included Sandygast, and their evolved form Palossand, Salandit, Salazzle, Alolan Marowak, Alolan Dugtrio, Passimian, Golisopod, Dewpider, Araquanid, and epically the Guardian of Akala Island, Tapu Lele. They also had plans to attempt to capture the Guardian of Melemele Tapu Koko as well.

Suddenly several beeping sounds were heard, as they turned their heads to see the Corsola-bot being chased by the dark shadows. Ordering their Pokémon to get ready for an assault, they hide behind the rocks.

"Now!" Meowth shouted, as he pressed a button on the remote causing the he robot to leap out of the water. Soon the water erupted as several Mareanie leaped out as well, in the attempted to snag the robot. Unfortunately, they would be met by a barrage of attacks sending crashing into the ground. Quickly tossing their Pokéballs, Team Rocket have managed to capture about 1 ½ dozen Mareanie. Grinning at the amount of Pokémon the have managed to capture, the group decided to take the time relax for the rest of day. But before they get to that they heard a cry from below. Looking down saw noticed another Mareanie in the water, however it was James to noticed first that it had a nasty wound on its head. Wanting to help the Pokémon out, James asked for Carnivine to pulled the Mareanie gently out of the water.

Grabbing a hold of the injured Pokémon in his arms, James grabbed one of the potion bottles they had for the when one of their Pokémon were injured. Gently sparing the potion of the wound, Mareanie began trying get out of James's arms due to the pain, however James kept a firm hold. Once he finished applying the potion, he then placed a bandage over injury.

After a few moment Mareanie slowly opened its eyes, to see James staring back at it. Suddenly Mareanie began to flail again, before hopping out of James arm. Once Mareanie calm down it then realized, that the injury it suffered no longer was hurting as much as it was before. Then looking at the man who treated her, she jumped onto his shoulder and began to nuzzle him.

"Mar, Mareanie." Mareanie began saying.

"Translation old chum." James asked Meowth.

"Mareanie is simply thanking you for helping her." Meowth quickly translate.

Suddenly Mareanie began pointing towards one James's Pokéballs, "Mareanie, Mareanie."

"And now Mareanie wants to join you." Meowth then added.

Grabbing his Pokéball, James then looked at Mareanie, "Do you really want to join?"

Mareanie quickly nodded eager to join the man who had treated her.

Smiling James then held the Pokéball towards her, as she then taps it causing her to get sucked inside. The then let out ping sound confirming the latest capture to James's team.

"Yes, we have a new team member." James cheered along with Jessie and Meowth.

"Come on out Mareanie." James quickly called his new Pokémon.

"Mareanie." Mareanie called out in joy, as it was released.

"Mareanie welcome to the team." James said as he held out his hand, causing Mareanie to shake it with one of her tentacles.

(Back with Ash)

The class had just finish their lunch, and now the waiting for their current assignment from Kukui.

"Alright class your assignment is observe the Pokémon in the area. So find a Pokémon and observe it." Kukui announced.

Excitedly the group split to look the for the local Pokémon. Kiawe climbed a tree to observe several Wingull flying around, while Lana dove underwater to watch the water types. Sophocles found a Shellder and a Staryu, Lillie found a wild Primeape and Mankey sparing, and Mallow located a pair of sleeping Pichus. Ash decided to look around the rocky area, however when he got their he was in for a wanted surprised.

"Team Rocket!" He quickly shouted.

Turning their Team Rocket grinned, thinking the luck was increasing.

"Well if it isn't the twerp." Jessie with a big smile.

"What are you guys doing here!" Ash quickly responded.

"Well we were relaxing, but now that you're here, we'll be taking that Pikachu now." James announced.

"Yeah, so why don't you make it easier for yourself, and hand him over." Meowth finished extending his claws.

"No way, guys help me out!" Ash countered, releasing his own Pokémon.

As his Pokémon were released the older members took a different stance when they noticed Team Rocket, while newer members soon followed.

With Team Rocket their own Pokémon also prepare to attack, with the exception of Mimikyu who immediately dashed towards Pikachu with intense speed.

Seeing the Mimikyu heading towards them Ash was quick to counter, "Pikachu use Iron Tail."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped off of Ash's shoulder, and his tail glowed white.

Mimikyu the projected a Shadow Claw, causing the two attack to collide.

Due to Pikachu greater experience, Mimikyu flew back and crashed into the ground. Not wanting Ash to gain the upper hand, James then order Carnivine to use Energy Ball. However, the green energy orb would end up being blocked by Quilava Flamethrower. Frillish then took the opportunity to launch a Bubble Beam. Seeing the attack Rowlet then fired a Razor Leaf, successfully stopping the attack. Rowlet was near hit by Seviper's Poison Tail, only to be blocked by Floatzel's Ice Punch. Seviper was then coated by a layer of ice, acting quickly Floatzel the fired a Hydro Pump. Seviper was sent crashing into the rocks, unfortunately Floatzel was catch off guard allowing Yanmega to his it with an Air Slash. Now Floatzel was send back, buck Ash wasn't going to back down.

"Primeape, use Fire Punch!" Ash shouted.

Running forward with his fist a blaze Primeape slammed fist in Yanmega, who was unable to get away in time.

Seeing her Pokémon sent flying Jessie out a growl, "Gourgeist use Shadow Ball."

Deciding to give Jessie some back up James also called for an attack.

"Cofagrigus, you use Shadow Ball as well."

Launching the purple-black sphere towards Primeape, Ash acted quickly by having Primeape use Protect. Slamming both hands together Primeape managed to get up a green barrier, stopping both attack. From behind Primeape both Quilava, Growlithe leaped over Primeape and slammed into Cofagrigus an Gourgeist. Both Cofagrigus and Gourgeist stumbled back, but quickly regained their balance. The two quickly countered attacked by launching another pair of Shadow Balls. While Quilava managed to avoid one them, Growlithe wasn't so lucky as he took both attacks causing him to fly back.

Thankfully Pikachu jumped into in order to catch the Puppy Pokémon. Wanting to cause a distraction, Ash had his Eevees use Swift. Seeing the incoming attack, Team Rocket the order Swoobat, and Inkay to deflect the attack. Unfortunately, this is what Ash wanted as Pikachu and Floatzel emerged from behind the attack.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt, Floatzel Ice Beam."

Both Swoobat, and Inkay were struck hard crashing into the ground. Not wanting to allow them recover, Ash called for Rowlet's Razor Leaf, and Ralts's Disarming Voice. Two attack managed strike Inkay who flew further back. Jessie let out a small growled tired of letting Ash get a head.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Slithering forward, Seviper's tail glowed purple, as it slammed into Rowlet, sending it flying.

"Rowlet!" Ash shouted in concern.

"Now Mr. Mime Psyshock, and Carnivine Seed Bomb." James this time order.

Mr. Mime the waved his hands creating several orbs around one of Eevees. Then collided with sending back several feet. Carnivine then took the opportunity to fire several seeds at Floatzel, causing them to explode.

"Piplup and Horsea, use Bubble Beam!"

From the waters below Piplup and Horsea emerged launched the Bubble which were easily deflected. The two then dove in the water again for their own safety.

"Growlithe Ember, Eevees both of you use Shadow Ball."

"Frillish Water Pulse, and Mimikyu Play Rough."

As Frillish attack managed to hold back at attack, a cloud of steam appeared. From this cloud Mimikyu emerged and repeatedly struck Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Because Mimikyu got to close Pikachu then unleashed the powerful attack at point black ranged sending Mimikyu flying. Before Mimikyu could recover both Floatzel and Primeape slammed their fist in to it, with a duel of Ice Punch. Due to taking show much damaged from more experience Pokémon, Mimikyu then fainted. Jessie then returned Mimikyu before thanking it for its hard work. Turning her attention back to the back she knew that they had to turn the tide somehow.

"Yanmega, use Aerial Ace on Primeape."

Disappear for a second Yanmega reappeared ramming into Primeape, sending it crashing into the tree, however this left it open.

"Flamethrower!"

Before Yanmega could dodge, Quilava unlashed a torrent of flames. Let out a cry Yanmega crashed into the ground before Growlithe then clamped in jaws around it with a Fire Fang.

"Inkay get that Growlithe off with Psybeam."

"Eevee, both of you us Swift again."

With the attack block, Rowlet suddenly appeared as it slashed Inkay with a Shadow Claw. Which was followed up with another pair of Bubble Beam, from Piplup, and Horsea.

However, Rowlet was struck with several spikes, that came from the Mareanie, that finally noticed was by James's side. Realizing Team Rocket had a new member he had to be even more careful.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt. Primeape Fire Punch."

As Pikachu launch his attack, Carnivine managed to block it with an Energy Ball. However, Primeape use the opportunity to knock out the already wined Yanmega with one finally blow. As Jessie was force to retreated another one of her Pokémon. Ash noticed James's Amoonguss was dangerously close to the edge of the water. Realizing he could you this to his advantage he then called for several attacks.

"Pikachu, and Floatzel use Thunderbolt and Ice Beam."

As the two attack came closer, Mr. Mime by waving his hands again as use Light Screen to cut the power in half. But Ash wasn't deterred as he had Primeape use Brick Break. Running forward Primeape swung his fist in Mr. Mime. While the attack didn't do much, it accomplished what Ash wanted.

"Quilava Flamethrower on Amoonguss."

"Amoonguss counter with Hidden Power."

As the attacks collided it creating a layer of smoke, but when it cleared Pikachu slammed it Iron Tail next to Amoonguss. This ended up knocking his into the ocean, where Piplup, Horsea, and Floatzel began an all-out assault on Amoonguss. Soon Amoonguss ended up floating to the surface incased in ice.

James then sigh as he returned his Pokémon before giving thanks.

"Cofagrigus use Will-O-Wisp."

Firing several flames Primeape was hit, as suddenly it suffered a several burn. Seeing Primeape burnt Ash then asked one the Eevee to use Heal Bell, and the other to use Iron Tail. As the first Eevee heal Primeape of its burn, the other was knocked back by both Inkay and Carnivine. The was too much for the Eevee who ended up fainting on the spot. Seeing its sibling fainting, the other Eevee let out a growl as it charged toward the Pokémon responsible, landing an Iron Tail on Carnivine, and Bite on Inkay. Using the closeness to his advantage, James ordered Carnivine to use Power Whip. Carnivine then knocked Eevee to the ground, before Mr. Mime hit it with a powerful Psychic knocking it out.

Returning the two Eevee Ash let out a low, before avenging the two with the help of Quilava and Growlithe. Quilava hit all of Team Rocket with Eruption, before Growlithe would finish Carnivine off with a Flame Wheel. In addition, Floatzel took the opportunity to knock out Mr. Mime off with a Hydro Pump. Jessie weren't either, as Pikachu finished off Frillish with a Thunderbolt, and Primeape took off Swoobat with a Thunder Punch.

Both Jessie, and James let out a growl as the returned the Pokémon. Thinks were looking good, as their remaining Pokémon were panting, but Ash's Pokémon weren't in better shape.

"Seviper use Flamethrower, Gourgeist Sludge Bomb."

The combine attacks were enough to take Growlithe who finally fainted, causing Ash to return him.

"Inkay use Thunderbolt, Cofagrigus Energy Ball."

This time Floatzel would be the one to take the punishment, after taking a powerful shock, he then was sent flying by the green orb. However, Ash's Pokémon were backing as Primeape finished Inkay off with Cross Chop. Pikachu also was in on the fun as finished Seviper off with Volt Tackle. With two Pokémon left Team Rocket was considering a retreat, but Mareanie wasn't ready to give an it fired a Sludge Bomb. Rowlet was unable to dodge, and not only was hit, but became poisoned in the process.

"Rowlet!" Ash shouted in concern.

After doing a quick examination, he knew he had to finish this quickly.

"Pikachu, Primeape use Electro Ball, and Thunder Punch on Mareanie. Floatzel and Quilava use Ice Punch, and Flame Wheel on Gourgeist."

With 4 most experience Pokémon delivering their attack, the last of Team Rocket's Pokémon fell. Taking quick sigh of relief, Ash decided to go get Rowlet and the rest of his Pokémon treated. Grabbing their Pokéballs Ash quickly returned them, except Pikachu who hoped on his shoulder. Once that was done Ash took off quickly with Rotom floating behind.

As for Team Rocket who was still there they decided to just cut their losses before anything else happened. Gather the Pokémon they capture they headed back to the base, before the Bewear decided to look for them.

(With Ash)

Once Ash got back to the group, he quickly explained what had happened and immediately treat Rowlet, and then the rest of his Pokémon. Once that was done, he allowed his Pokémon to rest up for the rest of the day, while he and the rest of his class played a game of volleyball with one of Popplio water balloons.

(Later with Team Rocket)

After getting back to the base, they informed Geovanni of their latest captures, who was very pleased of their success. Once they finish they let out their Pokémon any treated their injuries any thanked them for their hard work.

 **Alright, I hope you enjoyed chapter, again I'm sorry for taking to so long. I've working especially hard these last few weeks trying to get this chapter out. Now I want to know what do use think of the cover image, it's my version of the sun and moon Ash. Currently in this story Ash does not have the attire, but he will soon. So let me know what think of the design.**


End file.
